


Of Silver Fur and Phoeonix Feathers

by IronWinterShield



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonney Being a known slut, Bonney is big mom's daughter, Bonney trying to get her friend laid, CEO Marco, College student OC, Cute nickname, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Izo is an ass, Job Hunting Sucks, Mentions of Rape, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Bonney/XDrake, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Subdrop, Subspace, cute nicknames, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWinterShield/pseuds/IronWinterShield
Summary: Bonney was trying to be a good friend and get her friend some cock, Even going up to a random stranger and asking him if he would fuck her, Angel is not as impressed with Bonney tactics or insisting she become a pornstar.Angel didn't think getting a new job would land her such a prizeI suck at summeries lol hope you guys enjoy.Name of story may change not sure yet.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Jewelry Bonney, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Jewelry Bonney/X Drake
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy

Long pink nails tapped off of the table repeatedly, The smacking of lips around gum was obnoxious, Extremely obnoxious, A soft sigh passed parted lips as the tapping continued.

“Will you stop doing that?” A frustrated growl emitting from Angel’s lips, The obnoxious girl next to her sighed again smacking her lips around her gum.

“Well you're the one who asked to meet me here and have spent the last twenty minutes typing like crazy” The pinkette complained looking at Angel bored.

“Yes Bon I know I asked you here so I had company instead of sitting here alone while trying to apply for jobs, You need one to you know” Jewelry Bonney rolled her eyes, Tapping her nails off of the coffee table again.

Angel sighed “Fine then be like that” Bonney looked at her best friend and frowned.

“You need to get laid, Seriously when was the last time you had a decent fuck Angel?” Angel pointedly ignored the pinkette as she looked for a job on her laptop getting frustrated when she couldn’t find any that had decent pay.

The joys of being 18 and needing a job to get into college “And this is why Drake dumped your ass” Bonney shot a glare at her, It was a low blow but she was getting pissed off.

“Well it’s not my fault he got jealous, Have you seen Kid ugh that red hair and those rock solid abs, I would ride those abs all day if I could, Oh wait I do” Angel rolled her eyes, Her best friend was a slut and a proud one at that.

Not that she blamed her Bonney was a bombshell she wasn’t just busty but she also had an hourglass figure woman would die for even if she did eat a lot, But Bonney’s always had a high metabolism and loved working out in the gym.

Which is where she met Kid and his blond friend Killer, She wouldn’t be surprised if Bonney hadn’t fucked both of them by now “You could always do porn” Bonney said off handedly.

“WHAT!” Angel shouted quickly turning red as the few people in the coffee shop looked at their table, “Fuck sake Bon don’t fucking say shit like that” Bonney smirked.

“Oh get off it Angel you're smoking hot, You know if I swung the other way I’d make you my bitch in a heartbeat” Angel ducked her head hiding behind her hair.

That’s where Bonney was wrong. Angel wasn’t hot, Sure she had a few boyfriends but she wasn’t hot like Bonney was.

“I know what’s going on in that thick skull of yours Angel now stop it you are hot, Any guy would be lucky to fuck you” Bonney grinned popping another piece of gum in her mouth.

Angel sighed and went back to looking at the job site she was on “Angel come on love you know your hot” Bonney crooned.

Angel brushed off her best friend's words knowing the other woman was buttering her up “Fine I’ll prove it” Angel looked up as Bonney got out of her seat and sauntered over to the two men that just walked into the coffee shop.

“Hey there handsome, I was wondering if you’d fuck my girl over there” Bonney was cut throat blunt when she wanted to be but this was fucking rediculous Angel thought, The man in question was a tall handsome blue eyed god.

Though he did have a weird tuft of blond hair on his head, The guy next to him that was chuckling was even weirder who the heck has a pompadour haircut these days.

The blond god looked a little caught off guard at Bonney’s words, Not that Angel blamed him, She’d always been that way ever since they met in preschool, Bonney always had a way with words and men, The pinkettee flitted from man to man, Cock to cock in her case.

Angel felt the male eyes on her slowly making their way up her long tanned legs over her denim shorts that she now wished were longer, His eyes stopped at her chest taking in her busty chest, Before traveling the rest of the way up.

His dark blue eyes catching her ice blue eyes, A slow smirk graced his lips as he looked at her “Hey if he doesn’t I will” The pompadour male said, “Your girls hot, Natural or dyed?” He asked Bonney.

Bonney smiled “Natural and yes they match” Angel could have died as the pompadour male laughed “What do you think?” He turned to the blond who was still smirking.

“Sure, I’d fuck her” Bonney smirked as she walked back over grabbing Angel’s pen and notepad ripping a page out.

“Bon what the fuck, Don’t” Bonney ignored her as she wrote Angel’s number down going back over to the blond.

“Good cause my girl here needs to get laid” She handed him her number before walking back over to their table shaking her hips seductively.

Angel glared at the shit eating grin on her friend's face “You’re a bitch you know that” Angel shut her laptop grabbing her stuff.

“Oh come on love you do need to get laid” Angel glared at her tears brimming her eyes.

“You know what Bon since Drake dumped you, You’ve been a shitty fucking friend, Don’t talk to me” Angel spat before storming out of the shop ignoring the two males as she passed them leaving the coffee shop and walking off down the road.

Bonney grabbed her things and went to chase after her, “Hey you going to be okay?” The pompadour male asked, Bonney nodded.

“Yeah she’s just stressed out trying to find a job, Sorry about that I didn’t think it would upset her so much, I’ve gotta go after her” The man nodded watching the pinkettee run in direction of the silver haired young woman.

“She was hot though Marco” Marco hummed looking down at the number in his hand, “She was Thatch, She surely was” He said, Licking his bottom lip.

“Perv” Thatch moved before Marco could elbow him “Come on we don’t have a lot of time till we go see Pops” Marco sighed but nodded the two ordering their coffee to go


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Phonecalls and important meetings

Marco sighed for what felt like the umpteemth time in half an hour, He looked down at his phone, The silver haired girl's number next to it, It had been a few days since he saw her and her pink haired friend in the coffee shop.

And he couldn’t get her out of his head, He looked back at his laptop that he had balanced on the arm of the sofa, Pops had asked him to come and work for him alongside his normal job at a giant tech company.

It wasn’t that Marco wasn’t interested in the job, But he was in his thirties, Asking his 35 year old son to join his porn industry was odd to say the least, It’s not like Marco would have any issues with it, It’s free sex with random girls.

Though the pink girl Bon said her friend was looking for a job, Marco shook his head, He wasn’t going to contact her asking her to join the porn industry just so he could fuck her.

Marco looked over the excel document in front of him watching the bar blink at him, He should at least make sure she was okay right?.

Marco closed his laptop and pinched the bridge of his nose, He was getting a headache, He had work to do damn it, He’s not some damn teenager pinning after a girl, He’s 30 fucking 5 and a god damn adult.

Yet the thought of messaging her set butterflies alight in his stomach, Setting aside his laptop he grabbed his phone and the girl's number and started to type a message.

_Hey,_

_It’s the guy from the coffee shop, Your friend gave me your number,_

_I know this is probably unwanted and creepy but I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Your friend was pretty worried about you, You don’t have to respond if you don’t want to._

_Btw my names Marco_

He shot the text off and put his phone down going back to his actual work now that he had finally texted her, Marco started reading through the data he had to input into the spreadsheet.

15 minutes passed before his phone buzzed on the wooden coffee table, Blue eyes shifted from the laptop to the lit up phone screen, The girl’s number showing along with a text.

Marco picked up his phone unlocking it and reading the text.

_Hey Marco,_

_I remember you, Your the blond right?,_

_Sorry about Bonney, She’s a bit brash and up front when she’s after something,_

_I’m fine thanks, Bon caught up to me and apologised, She broke up with her on/off again bf,_

_Angel_

Marco read the text a few times well now he knew her name, And she did look like an Angel, He smiled and texted her back

_Hey Angel_

_Yeah I’m the blond, The other guy is my brother Thatch,_

_I’m glad you two are okay I was a bit worried,_

_That must be rough being in a on/off relationship,_

_Oh did you find a job? Bonney mentioned it as she left_

_Marco_

Marco put his phone down on the arm of the sofa and went back to work a small smile gracing his lips as he worked, A few minutes later another text came through

_Yeah they have been like that for the better half of 5 years, She’s a big girl she’s used to it,_

_Sorry for worrying you and nope still not found a job, Bon keeps telling me to do porn lol, She’s just worried about me I guess_

Marco chuckled as he read the text when he saw the ellipsis moving up and down.

_OMG Marco I’m so sorry Bonney got a hold of my phone, Please ignore that last text oh god, I’m going to go kill her wish me luck_

Marco almost dropped his laptop he was laughing so hard, He moved his laptop out of the way so he didn’t break it as he started to type a response

_Hey what are friends for if they don’t steal your phone and tell someone their friend needs getting laid, Especially if she is willing to do it in public._

_I’m joking, Don't worry about it, I wish you the best of luck, May the odds be ever in your favour, Though I think a silver haired Angel such as yourself doesn’t need much luck getting guys attention._

He sat and waited for a response, When he didn’t get one he actually thought Angel was killing her best friend, In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have called but the logical part of his brain didn’t register it.

_RING RING RING_

_Click_

_“Hello”_ A breathless voice answered.

_“Hey it’s Marco, I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t actually killed your friend”_ Marco heard laughing and someone telling the person or people to shut up.

_“No I didn’t kill Bonney”_ He heard the pinkettee _“She wishes she could though, Hey hot blond god”_ Marco shook his head as another voice perked up.

_“Oh my god is that the guy Bonney asked to fuck you at the coffee shop”_

_“Fuck off Kaya, Marco I’m sorry my friends are over at our apartment”_

_“YOU NEED TO FUCK HER”_

_“BON shut the fuck up”_ Angel growled, Marco chuckled hearing Angel’s voice hitch, That made his eyebrow raise.

_“Angel you’re blushing what did he say, Put him on speaker”_ Marco guessed that was the Kaya girl

_“Does he sound hot let us hear him”_ He didn’t recognise this girls voice

_“Piss off Vivi, And Kaya shut up I’m not putting him on speaker”_ Marco heard some shuffling on the other end.

_“Where are you going? Angel don’t ignore me….BITCH”_ He heard Bonney shout

_“Sorry about them, They're like harpies I swear”_ Marco couldn’t help but chuckle again imagining a bunch of Harpies poking at Angel with sticks.

_“It’s fine really, I guess I should let you get back to the harpies, Sorry for interrupting your girls night”_ Angel hummed softly, He heard what sounded like a fridge open

_“It’s okay, I kinda needed a break from them, They can be a bit much at times”_ Marco hummed loving the sound of her voice, He heard a bottle being opened.

_“That bad you need a drink?”_ He asked teasingly, Hearing her breath hitch again.

_“Oh yeah definitely need booze around those three, Plus I’m old enough to drink, I just turned 18”_.

Damn Marco thought she was so young, _“Guess that makes me a cradle robber then huh”_ He joked getting up off the sofa to get his own drink.

_“You don’t sound that old Marco”_ Marco hummed softly grabbing a bottle of wine.

_“Why don’t you give a guess, Little Angel”_ He smirked as she giggled.

_“I don’t know 30”_ Another giggle passed the girls lips.

_“Close, Add five years, Like I said cradle robber”_ Marco loved her little breathy giggles.

_“Well I do like older men, You're about the right age for me, Hic”_ Marco frowned as she hiccupped.

_“Had a bit too much there little Angel?”_ He knew he had no right to tell her that but he was concerned.

_“I’m okay I’ve only had 4 bottles of wine, Bonney bought this expensive stuff for my birthday, Hic, I’m fine, I’m home so I can go get into bed if I want”_ Marco walked over to the sofa and sat down putting his glass down.

_“I think that would be a good idea, Little Angel, You’ve already fallen from the heavens once, Don’t want to fall again and break that halo”_ Marco couldn’t help but flirt with her.

Angel hummed softly as he heard her walking about, A door opening and closing, _“Fine I’ll go to bed Marco as long as you talk to me till I fall asleep”_ Marco took a sip of wine and hummed.

_“Sure what would you like to talk about?”_ Angel giggled softly, He could hear her getting into bed.

_“Tell me about yourself, My hot blond god, Hic”_ Marco couldn’t help but groan as she spoke, Getting a soft breathy moan in return.

_“Well I’m 35 you know that and my names Marco, I have a boring office job and got asked to fuck you by your harpy friend, What about you?”_

_“Okay I’m 18, Needing a job and my harpy friend keeps suggesting porn to me, She keeps telling me I have a sweet ass body to do it and whoever fucks me will be a lucky guy or girl, She said if she swung the other way, I’d be her bitch”_ Angel giggled

_“I want to go to college for photography oh I’ll have to show you the photos I took sometime, You’ll have to remind me though, Bon and I live together since I got kicked out of my family’s house, They wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer but I love taking photos”_ Marco hummed softly taking another sip of wine as he listened to her.

_“I thought it was meant to be you talking to me, Not the other way around, Hic”_ He could almost hear her pout, Marco chuckled again.

_“Sorry little Angel, I have to say listening to your voice is more soothing than you listening to me drone on, Trust me”_

_“But I want to hear you talk, You sound as sexy as you look, I think I’m really drunk, I shouldn’t have drank 4 whole bottles….Marco my head hurts”_ Marco felt bad for her.

_“I know love, Lie on your side it might help”_ He heard shuffling and Angel moving her phone.

_“Okay I’m on my side, Is it bad that I kinda wish you were here?”_ Morally Marco knew that was a yes but he couldn’t bring himself to say that.

_“It’s okay you’ll feel better in the morning, Just drink plenty of water and take some painkillers”_ Angel hummed sleepily, Her words sounded quieter.

_“I’m go sleep, Night Marco”_

_“Goodnight little Angel”_ Marco waited till he heard her breathing even out before ending the call.

He looked down at his phone and smiled softly, Till his eyes caught the time “Shit I still have work to do” Marco set his phone down and grabbed his laptop to try to finish up his work.

_The next morning with Angel_

Angel groaned her head hurt, Why was her phone under her cheek she unlocked it and saw the text messages to Marco.

She shot up in bed groaning as her head spun making her dizzy a single text sat unread, Angel clicked on it.

_Morning,_

_Don’t know if you remember much of last night, You told me to remind you to show me your photography skills, Don’t forget painkillers and water they will help with the hangover,_

_Have a good day_

_Marco_

_Your hot blond god_

Angel groaned again dropping her phone on her bed “Fuck me”.

“Pretty sure that’s what Marco wants to do to you love, I bring meds and water, Don’t kill me” Bonney said softly from the doorway holding out said items.

Angel reached for them, Swallowing the pain meds and sipping at her water, “So what did you two talk about?” Bonney grinned as she sat down on the bed.

“I don’t remember much. Apparently I told him I’d show him my photography skills and thanks to you I called him my hot blond god” Bonney snickered, Moving out of the way as Angel tried to hit her.

“Not my fault love, Like I said you need to get laid, Rest up we have to study later on” Angel whined pouting at Bonney.

“Don’t complain, You promised to help miss smarty pants” Bonney moved her phone and tucked her back into bed.

“I’ll bring you some food in a bit. Want your hangover meal?” Angel nodded closing her eyes, Bonney smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

“Okay I’ll get you your hangover meal” Angel hummed as she fell asleep.

_Across town with Marco_

Marco sighed as he checked his phone again, Frowning when he still hadn’t gotten a text back from Angel, He was slightly worried about the young woman.

“Mr.Fushichou, There’s a phone call on line one” Marco nodded at his receptionist and picked up the phone.

“Hello, Marco Fushichou here”

“Yo bro glad you're at the office, I’m running late, Can you cover for me?”

“Damn it Thatch I’ve told you a hundred times stop calling my office, It’s your own fault if your late I’m not covering for you anymore”

“Oh don’t be like that Mar you know you love me, I’ll be like twenty minutes, I’ll grab you a coffee your favorite”

“If you have time to get coffee you have time to get your ass here on time, The meeting it in 20 minutes”

Before Thatch could respond Marco put the phone down, God his brother was an Idiot, Did he not know how big of a deal this meeting was, This was a major deal for Phoenix.Inc and as a representative of the company Thatch was obligated to be there.

Marco got up grabbing his laptop and the paperwork he needed for the meeting before walking out of his office, “Mr.Fushichou, Will you be heading to the meeting now sir” Marco nodded stopping at her desk to write something down.

“Yes I am, Thatch will be here shortly, Make sure he gets to the meeting room please Mikita” Mikita nodded smiling at him.

“Of course Mr.Fushichou, I’ll make sure your brother is there” Marco handed her the paper he was writing on.

“I want this email sent off before lunch, I’m going to be eating lunch out today” Mikita nodded again as he walked away.

Marco walked into the meeting room, A few board of directors already there, The men stood up greeting him “Mr.Fushichou I thought It was only Mr.Newgate joining us sir”.

“Yes he will be along shortly, I wanted to sit in and hear how things are going in the departments” The man who spoke Kuro Klahadore, He was a senior member of management on the 20th floor Marco remembered.

The board members sat down and the few seniors followed suit, Marco sat at the head of the table when the door opened and Thatch grinned at him.

“Sorry for being late Mar, Here’s your coffee, Also Izo said hi” Marco sighed and took his coffee god knows he’s going to need it.

“Sit down Thatch, If everyone is here let’s get on with this” Marco said looking around the room.

“Of course Mr.Fushichou, We just got back our quarterly reports and the figures show an increase since last year” Marco tuned the male out as he waffled on about company stock and investors.

“Did you text her then?” Thatch whispered leaning closer to talk, Marco sighed.

“Thatch, Pay attention will you we can talk at lunch” Thatch pouted but nodded.

5 hours, Marco had sat there for 5 fucking hours cause a few seniors got their asses in their hands over a few mishaps that could have been prevented.

Thatch groaned as he stretched “Ready for lunch?” Marco nodded, Packing away his things as he got up, “Yeah I have to drop these back at my office and make sure Miss.Valentine has sent the email I told her to” Thatch grinned and followed his brother out of the meeting room.

30 minutes later

“This steak is good, Not as good as mine but anyway, Did you text her?” Thatch asked as he took a sip of his wine, They were sitting in an upper class restaurant that was near the company building.

“Yes I texted her” Marco responded cutting into his steak, “So details bro tell me what did she say?” Marco swallowed his food.

“She’s 18, Her friend apologised, She loves photography and is still trying to find a job to help her through college” Thatch hummed.

“Sounds like your kinda girl then, So any dates lined up” Marco shook his head.

“No Thatch she’s 18, I’m 35 for god sake, Her friend keeps telling her to do porn” Thatch chuckled at that almost choking on his drink.

“Wow, That pinkette sure is something, Not only does she come up to us and ask you to fuck her friend but she’s trying to convince the girl to do porn”

“Angel, Her name is Angel” Thatch raised his eyebrow.

“Wow, Suitable name for such a heavenly young woman, If Izo wouldn’t chop my dick off I’d fuck her” Marco glared at Thatch.

“Keep talking like that I’ll give Izo a reason to cut the small thing off” Thatch flinched

“Hey man that’s a low blow even for you, You care about her don’t you?” Marco brushed him off as he carried on eating.

“Hurry up and finish we still have work to do” Marco groused, Thatch raised his hands in defeat and shut up eating the rest of his food.

Marco checked his phone when they got back to the office, Still no reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco sees Angel again just not in a place he expected her and of course Bonney had to be the one to take her there

Marco pulled up in his Lexus, Outside Pops new company building, Newage.Inc, The guards let him in, He found his parking space and got out of his car walking into the reception.

“Oh Mr.Fushichou, Mr.Newgate is expecting you in his office” Marco nodded to the woman, He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Angel?” His eyes widened as the silver haired woman that had been on his mind the last 3 days was sat waiting in the reception area.

“Marco?” Angel blushed looking at him.

“Wait Fushichou, As in Marco Fushichou the CEO of Phoenix.Inc, What are you doing in a porno building?” Marco looked at Bonney, Frowning at them.

“I could ask you both why you're here too” Marco retorted.

“Well I talked her into getting an interview here” Bonney said pointing at Angel, Angel just looked away embarrassed.

“I’m here for a meeting with the CEO” Marco said trying not to focus on Angel, Bonney smirked at him.

“Ah there you are Marco, Viola is Miss.Wolfe here?” Viola nodded motioning to Angel and Bonney.

“Ah Miss.Wolfe if you’ll follow me then we can start your interview, Marco you coming?” Marco frowned but nodded following his Pops, He wasn’t expecting Angel here of all places.

Bonney pushed Angel’s arm making her get up “Go I’ll wait here” Angel blushed but nodded following the two men.

“Marco, Thatch told me the company is doing great” Marco sighed softly.

“Yeah, Sales are up across the board, We have a few more investors and more on the way with the merger, I still can’t believe Shanks is selling up shop” Edward nodded.

“Well he has got a son on the way, I don’t blame him for settling down, Here we are Miss.Wolfe” Angel looked up almost bumping straight into Marco’s back.

“Oh sorry” Angel mumbled, Moving around him and into the office, Edward raised an eyebrow at them but Marco shook his head.

“Please take a seat Miss.Wolfe, I hope you don’t mind my son sitting in on this meeting it does concern him too, You see he may be joining the company too” Angel looked from Marco to the male in front of her.

“Adopted son my dear, Now then just a few questions, Why do you want to be a pornstar?” Angel blushed, Looking down at her lap.

“Take your time dear” Edward said softly, He noted how shy and timid she seemed, Her looks were definitely going to catch people's attention, The way she held herself, He knew his son cared for the girl though he didn’t know why.

“I’m trying to pay my way through college and I need a job that works around my course, I’m studying photography” Edward nodded holding his hand out to her, Angel blushed and handed him her portfolio.

Marco raised an eyebrow, Getting up to look at the photos “Bonney agreed to be my model in them” Marco was impressed they were amazing shots tasteful yet still sexy.

“You do realise you’ll be on the other side of the camera dear” Edward said, Angel nodded getting up from her chair.

“May I?” Edward put the portfolio down on his desk, Angel flipped halfway through it.

“I have a motion camera” She smiled and sat down, Marco looked at the picture, He bit the inside of his cheek, “Amazing pictures my dear, I only have to ask about medical” Angel nodded.

“I just got tested. I'll have the result tomorrow, I last got checked a few months ago and I’m clean” Edward nodded, Flipping through the pictures.

Marco tried not to groan, Angel’s body was amazing, Like Bonney’s pictures they were sexy and tasteful, One picture that caught his eye was her on her knees arms behind her back, A black bra and panties on as she posed for the camera her hair covered half her face but you could see her biting her bottom lip.

“Alright then please send us a copy of your test results, I’ll have Viola send you a message when we have a slot for you to come in” Angel smiled softly.

“Thank you Mr.Newgate, Mr Fushichou” Marco looked up from the photos as Pops closed it handing it back.

Angel bowed and left the room, “Go after her, We can talk once you're done son” Marco nodded and went after Angel, Catching her in the hallway.

“Angel wait” Angel turned to Marco, Blushing, “Hey, Can we talk for a minute?” Angel nodded, Turning to face him.

“You never responded” Marco said softly, Angel looked up at him “Sorry, I had to help Bon get ready for a test she has coming up and I was looking for a job, Rents due soon and I can’t keep getting Bon to pay” Marco nodded.

“It’s okay I understand, I just got worried when I didn’t hear from you, Though I never expected to find you here of all places” Angel giggled.

“Yeah Bon dragged me here after she found out they were hiring, She set up my interview and told them about my photography, So your dad owns the place” Marco blushed lightly.

“Yeah, It’s his new venture, Sorry I didn’t tell you about my job” Angel shook her head.

“It’s okay I understand you're a big shot CEO, Though I guess one that is looking to get into the porn industry” Marco sighed softly.

“Yeah, Pops asked me if I wanted to join, I haven't actually decided yet, It will be difficult for me to be able to be here and at my company while the merger is happening, Once it’s done I’ll have more free time” Angel smiled.

“Your photos are amazing by the way” Angel’s breath hitched slightly a darker blush on her cheeks “Thanks...I should get back to Bon… I’ll text you later promise” Marco smiled.

“Sure I look forward to our next meeting Miss.Wolfe” Angel nodded and went back to the reception, Marco turned back towards Pops office, He was only taking the job as long as he was the only one to have Angel.

“Well??” Bonney asked standing up when Angel walked towards her, “I think I got it” Bonney hugged her “Told you love your smoking hot, Did they like your photos?” Angel blushed looking away from Bonney.

“Yeah they did” Bonney giggled hugging her again.

“Miss.Wolfe?” Angel jumped, she completely forgot they were still in the reception area, She turned to face Viola “I’ll be messaging you tomorrow from the same number to get your appointment set” Angel nodded blushing more.

“Thank you, Come on Bon let’s go” Bonney grinned as they walked outside and went home to celebrate.

_ Back in Pops office _

“So I guess you're going to be joining son” Edward asked as Marco sat down in front of his desk.

“Yeah but only if I’m the only one who works with her” Edward nodded that was fine with him, The two had chemistry they would work well together.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco checked his phone when he got home, After talking with Pops he got called back to the office, Some idiot had accidently deleted some important files and Marco had to get them back.

He unlocked his phone and saw a text from Angel.

_ Hey Marco, _

_ Like I promised here’s me texting you and letting you know me and Bon got home safe, She’s decided we are celebrating tonight, Don’t worry we’re staying in, We got ice cream and netflix and some booze I won’t over do it like last time, Hope you had a good day _

_ Angel _

Marco smiled glad to know she was okay and home safe, He toed off his shoes leaving them by the front door, He was hungry and in need of some relaxation, A nice bubble bath sounded like a good idea, He messaged her back as he undone his tie.

_ Hey Angel _

_ I just got home to, My day was okay, It was nice seeing you again, Have fun with you netflix and ice cream, I’m going to have some leftovers and a nice hot bubble bath, I feel like I need it after sitting through hours of meeting the last few days _

_ Marco _

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing out the leftovers and a bottle of water. His phone buzzed on the counter behind him, Marco shut the fridge and put his food in the microwave.

Grabbing his phone, He smiled down at it as he read the new text.

_ Ohh what you got nice, Bon’s ordering us pizza, A bubble bath sounds divine that and a massage sounds like a relaxing evening, We’re going to watch the new hero movie Germa 66, Sora’s revenge _

Marco grabbed his food as it beeped, Making sure it was fully heated as he stood at the counter to eat and text.

_ Just some lasagne, Sounds like a good movie I’ve not seen it yet, A massage does sound nice, Maybe I can help with that sometime _

He wondered what Angel’s reaction would be as he watched his phone as the dots moved.

_ Sounds like a plan then Mr.Fushichou I’ll hold you to that _

Marco smirked to himself as he carried on eating.

_ It does sound like a plan Miss.Wolfe _

Marco put his plate and fork into the dishwasher, Grabbing his water as he walked towards the master bathroom, Stripping as he waited for the bath to fill up, His phone buzzed.

He looked at the picture Angel had sent. It was her and Bonney on the sofa with a slice of pizza in their hands smiling at the camera, Both of them in pyjamas.

Bonney had on a long pair of green bottoms and a shirt that said Bitch across the front, While Angel wore a pair of black short shorts and white t-shirt with a blue heart on it, He could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Chuckling he opened up his camera and went over to the mirror, He still had his boxers on he looked into the mirror giving it a lazy smile his free hand resting on the waistband of his black boxers.

He sent her the picture with the caption about to get in the bath, Marco turned the taps off and finished getting undressed climbing to the bath sighing as he sat down, His phone on a small table next to the bath.

Closing his eyes as he let his body relax, A few minutes passed before his phone buzzed, Marco turned his head picking up his phone with another picture waiting for him.

Marco groaned feeling his cock stir, He guessed Bonney took the photo since both of Angel’s hands were cupped under her chin catching the melted ice cream.

Angel had her mouth open a dollop of ice cream on her stretched out tongue, Her eyes sparkling with mischief underneath there was a caption, It’s vanilla.

He typed back  _ Looks like your enjoying it, I wonder what you would think about something white and warm in your mouth instead _

Marco didn’t want to ignore his hardened cock but he wanted to know what Angel was going to send back, Her reply made him chuckle.

_ Well I may just choke on it like I just did my ice cream, Bon’s laughing her ass off at me, Also depends on if it’s salty or sweet _

Marco swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, Turning the camera on selfie mode he took a picture of him licking his thumb a drop of pre on the tip

_ Bit salty _

He sent the caption and the picture to her, He smirked as his phone started to ring.

_ Click _

_ “Did you just?” _ Angel sounded incredulous, Marco chuckled.

_ “Well you made me hard and you did ask Angel”  _ He heard Bon freaking out in the background

_ “If you don’t fuck him I will, I swear to god I fucking will Angel, Don’t fuck this up _ He smirked as he listened to the girls argue.

_ “If you two are busy I’ll let you go, I have a huge matter to deal with here”  _ He heard Angel’s breath hitch  _ “Tell him he needs to send pics” _

_ “No Bon I’m not asking Marco for a dick pic” _

_ “I’m not against sending you one but I’m sure you’ll be getting acquainted with it pretty soon”  _ Marco couldn’t help but squeeze his cock as he heard Angel whimper softly.

_ “Go help your man jack off, Netflix can wait and I  _ **_better_ ** _ get details, Though I could just watch if you two work together” _

_ “Oh my god Bon what is wrong with you, Fine I’m getting up stop pushing me” _

Marco listened to her leave the room a door opening and closing.

_ “Sorry about her, I swear” _

_ “It’s fine, She’s a real character that one” _

Angel hummed softly,  _ “So I got you all hard and horny from my picture” _

_ “Yes you did, I could imagine that being my cum instead of vanilla Ice cream” _

Angel moaned softly  _ “Tell me Angel are you going to touch yourself for me knowing how hard and throbbing you have me” _

Marco slowly moved his hand up and down his cock using the water to help a soft throaty groan escaping his lips,  _ “Well Miss.Wolfe” _

_ “I wish I was there with you Mr.Fushichou, I’d help you rub your hard cock” _

Marco hummed keeping a slow steady pace,  _ “And I’d return the favour, I bet your already wet, Wanting to feel my fingers”  _ Angel hummed, He heard her moving about a drawer opening.

_ Talk to me Angel, What are you doing?” _ He lowered his voice a little making it sound husky.

_ “Hold on I’m getting undressed”  _ Now that was something Marco wanted to see, He listened to Angel as she moved about, Noting the water was getting slightly cooler.

_ “I’ll call you back. I'm going to get out of the bath”  _ He heard Angel hum.

_ “Okay”  _ Marco ended their call and got out drying himself off a bit with his towel as he walked into the master bedroom, Marco dropped the towel next to the bed and climbed into it feeling the soft silk against his legs.

Once he was comfy he called Angel back.

_ RING RING _

_ Click _

_ “Mr.Fushichou”  _ Angel's voice breathy and soft, Marco groaned low in his throat, His cock twitched as she said his name.

_ “Little wolf”  _ Marco lowered his voice again making it husky, The whimper he got in return made him smirk,  _ “Talk to me little wolf, You’ve got to be doing more than just lying on your bed, I’m stroking my cock thinking about you” _

A breathy gasp reaches his ear followed by a soft moan,  _ “I...Mmm playing with my clit, Wondering how big your cock is”  _ Marco chuckled softly  _ “You’ll find out soon little wolf, How wet is my little wolf?” _

_ “Mmmm really wet, Still want to know now though” _

_ “I promise the wait is worth the reward, I will say you may need three or four fingers to stretch you out little wolf”  _ Angel moaned soft and breathy.

_ “Fine, I’ll wait but you better make it up to me” _

_ “I will, I’ll make sure you cum a lot little wolf”  _ Marco bit his bottom lip as he swiped his thumb over the glistening tip of his cock,  _ “Got me throbbing just thinking about it” _

_ “Glad to know I make you hard and throbbing Marco”  _ Hearing her say his name did wonders to him, Wanting to hear her moan and scream his name till she forgot everything else.

_ “Angel”  _ He growled low, Loving how her breath hitched into a soft sultry moan.

_ “I wish it was you between my legs playing with my clit, Mmm, Got a feeling with your fingers I’d actually feel stretched” _

_ “Oh you would little wolf, I’d take my time stretching you open, Get you ready to take my cock”  _ Angel’s moan spurred him on, Moving his hand a bit more squeezing it,  _ “You’d like that huh little wolf, Me fucking you with my cock,” _

Marco knew he wasn’t much for making noises during sex just the occasional growl or moan, But for Angel he played it up a bit.

Moaning her name as he thumbed at the tip of his cock rubbing the bead of precum against it,  _ “Really want your cock Marco, Mmm ah” _ Angel gasped mewling softly.

_ “That sounded like you did something nice, Tell me what you're doing little wolf?” _

_ “Ah I mmm I have two fingers in”  _ Marco growled low, Squeezing the base of his cock,  _ “Pinch your nipples for me little wolf” _ He heard her move before hearing a soft whine greeting his ear.

_ “I really wish I could watch you little wolf, Bet you’d look beautiful playing with yourself for me, Such a good girl, Rock your hips for me”  _ A series of moans filtered through his phone.

_ “Mmm Mar...Co” _

_ “That’s it little wolf, Rock your hips for me, Just think of rocking onto my fingers, Feeling them stretch you open” _ Marco rested his free hand on his stomach, He wanted to hear Angel.

_ “Want...Want your cock Marco” _

_ “Don’t worry little wolf you can have my cock” _

_ “Ah can...Can I use my toy please?” _

That caught his attention feeling his cock twitch against his stomach.

_ “Toy little wolf, What toy do you have?” _

_ “It’s a dildo, Mmm please Marco” _

_ “Sure little wolf but you have to do what I say, Can you do that for me?” _

_ “Ah yeah, Yes Marco” _

_ “Good girl, I want you to rub the tip between you lips get it nice and wet, Tell me when it is” _

Marco palmed his cock as he heard Angel breathing softly.

_ “It’s wet” _

_ “Now I want you to just put the tip in” _

_ “Ahh mm, Marco” _

He waited a few seconds, Groaning low as if it was him actually slipping the tip of his cock in her tight heat  _ “Mm so warm and tight little wolf, Okay go slow I want you to feel every inch of my cock in your tight pussy, That’s it take my cock Angel” _

Marco listened to her small noises of pleasure  _ “It’s all in, Marco,Your cocks in my pussy” _

_ “Yeah it is little wolf, Such a tight little pussy, Hold the base of it and rock your hips against it, Just like I’d let you rock against me till you got use to my thick cock” _

_ “Such a good girl, Ready for more?”  _ Angel hummed moaning into the phone.

_ “Slowly pull it out, Good girl my little wolf, Such a tight pussy, Push me back in, Fuck yourself with my cock Angel” _

Marco stroked his cock slowly, He wanted to draw this out to hear all her soft melodious sounds.

_ “Mmm Marco please fuck...Fuck me harder please” _

_ “Well when you ask so sweetly little wolf of course I’ll fuck you harder, You sound so sweet for me Angel, Such beautiful sounds” _

He moved his hand a bit faster  _ “Got me throbbing Angel, Fuck yourself a little faster for me, I want you to cum on my cock little wolf” _

Marco listened to her, Angel’s breathy moans, He could hear how wet she was,  _ “So wet around my cock Angel, I can’t wait to actually fuck you and make you cum on my cock” _

_ “Mar...I’m...Mmm please...Please Marco” _

_ “Mm is my little wolf close” _

_ “Please” _

_ “Beg for my cum little wolf” _

_ “Please...Please Marco want your cum, Fuck me please” _

_ “Such a good girl, Begging me for my cock, Wanting me to cum in you, Cum for me Angel, Cum around my cock” _

Marco sped his hand up feeling close himself  _ “Got me so close to Angel, I want to feel you cum on my cock, Cum for me my little wolf”  _ He heard Angel whimper and whine, Gasping out his name as she came.

_ “Such a good girl, Fuck I’m going to cum little wolf, Mmm fuck Angel”  _ Marco groaned his head tipping back as he came, White hot cum landing on his chest.

_ “Mmm you made me cum so much little wolf” _

Marco could hear Angel panting.

_ “You okay there little wolf?, Slow your breathing down Angel, Slow deep breaths” _

He listened to her take a few slow deep breaths, Marco grabbed his towel and wiped off his chest as he talked  _ “Good girl there you go, Such a good girl Angel” _

_ “Mar..Co” _

_ “There's my little wolf, You must have cummed hard” _

_ “Yeah...Been a while since I have, Did you get to?” _

_ “Yes I did little wolf, You made me cum pretty hard to, How are you feeling?” _

_ “Mmmm tired, Blissed out” _

Marco chuckled softly, Dropping the towel back on the floor  _ “Take the toy out little wolf, Slowly so you don’t hurt yourself” _

_ “Ah..Mmm ah okay it’s out” _

_ “Good girl, Do you feel like you can stand to get cleaned up?” _

_ “Not really, I really want to sleep” _

_ “I know little wolf but I doubt you want to wake up to cum stained sheets” _

_ “Oh I grabbed a towel, My bed’s fine, I’m glad I thought of that while I waited for you” _

_ “I see that’s good then” _

_ “Gimme a minute” _

_ “Sure”  _ Marco heard her put the phone down and move some stuff. He waited for her to come back, While he did he got settled into bed.

_ “Okay I’m back” _

_ “Welcome back little wolf, Oh I hope you don’t mind me calling you that” _

_ “It’s fine I’m used to it with my last name and all” _

_ “I know what you mean, A few people know my last name means Phoenix so they call me that” _

_ “Is that where you got the name for the company” _

_ “Yeah, Thatch helped name the company” _

_ “Your brother right?” _

_ “Yeah he’s my adopted brother, Pops adopted all of his kids we each took his last name in honor of him” _

_ “So your name is Marco Fusichou Newgate” _

_ “Mmhmm that’s it, What about you?” _

_ “Angel Leona Wolfe” _

_ “It’s a cute name” _

_ “I’m glad you think so, Bon nicknamed me Luna Wolf” _

_ “That’s actually not a bad nickname, Given that your hair is like moonlight” _

_ “It doesn’t bother you?” _

_ “Why would it bother me?” _

_ “Some people find it odd that it’s my natural hair colour” _

_ “Well those people are all idiots if they can’t see how beautiful you are, They aren’t worth your time little wolf” _

_ “Now your just being sweet Marco” _

_ “I’ll be sweet to you Angel” _

_ “Like a pineapple?” _

Marco sighed softly as Angel giggled, Yawning softly  _ “Time for you to get some sleep little wolf, Feel free to call me when every you need to okay” _

_ “I will, Glad I could help you cum Marco” _

_ “Thank you to Angel, Now get some sleep goodnight” _

_ “Mmm night Marco” _

Like last time he waited till he heard her breathing even out before ending the call, He put his phone down on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep himself, Thought of a silver haired beauty danced behind his closed eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning phone calls & Shopping trip

Marco groaned softly as he rolled onto his side grabbing his phone to turn off the alarm, His cock was warm and heavy twitching against his stomach, He unlocked his phone pulling up the texts from last night.

Scrolling up to the picture of Angel with the ice cream in her mouth, Marco started to stroke his cock, Jumping when his phone started ringing, Angel’s number at the top of his screen.

“Hey Angel”

“Hey Marco, I got the results back”

“I see, Guess it says clean”

“Yeah, I didn’t wake you up did I, It is still early, Shit Marco I’m sorry”

“It’s okay little wolf calm down, I was awake, You caught me at a good time actually”

“Oh did I” Marco licked his bottom lip, “Yeah you did”

“Angel your burning the pancakes” Marco chuckled as Angel cursed “Shit sorry Bon, Damn it, Hey can you carry on making breakfast”

“Why, Oh yeah sure little wolf, Go help your phoenix cum”

“Stop pushing me, Bon don’t smack my ass”

“Why you know you like it now go I’ll leave you some food”

“Bitch”

Marco smirked as he heard her go into her room “Sorry about her, I swear I should have moved in with Kaya”

“Your fine Angel, You don’t have to help me if you don’t want to”

“No..I mean yes I want to help, God ugh, Just gimme a sec”

“Angel, I’m not going to force you to play with yourself just so I can cum” Marco said seriously

“Marco” She whined his name so sweetly, So he relented

“Lie down on your bed for me little wolf” Marco heard her climb onto her bed and lie down, He moved his phone to his other ear as he lay on his side.

“Okay?”

“Good girl, It would be nice to wake up next to you, That way I could rub my cock against your ass, Bet you would rock back against me wouldn’t you?”

“Yes...I’d spread my legs so your cock rubbed against my panties”

“Mmm, I’d move them to the side so I could fuck that tight pretty pussy of yours little wolf”

“Marco, I really want your cock in me again”

“Go ahead little wolf, Let me feel your tight pussy” Marco heard the drawer open and Angel’s soft breaths, “Rub my tip against your lips Angel, Oh your so wet for me, Your pussy is so wet for my cock, How bad do you want me to fuck you”

“Sooo bad please….Marco want your cock”

“Go on little wolf slip just the tip in”

“Ahhh mmm, Your so hot and warm in my pussy Marco”

“Mmm your pussy wants more of my cock, Let me slip in deeper Angel”

“Mmmm Marco your cock it’s ahh it’s all the way in my pussy”

“I know little wolf I can feel you squeezing it, So warm and tight, Grip me a little harder Angel”

Marco squeezed his cock in time with her moans, Feeling it twitch in his hold, “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock Angel, Want to feel that tight heat around it” Angel whined softly.

He could hear how wet she was already “Sound so sweet for me little wolf, Fuck your gonna make me cum before you at this rate”

“Marco, please want...Want your cum in me again”

“Mmm I will little wolf, I want you to cum as well, Fuck yourself on my cock however you like, Fuck so tight Angel” Marco stroked his cock a little faster, Matching it to Angel’s beautiful sounds.

“Close….Mmm Marco I’m getting close, You cock keeps rubbing my...Ahh please let me cum”

“Such a good girl taking my cock so well, Cum for me Angel, Cum on my cock again”

Marco heard her whine, His name on her lips as she came, He followed a few strokes behind her cumming into his fist, “Fuck, Angel mmm made me cum little wolf”

“Mmm can’t wait to actually get to see you cum in me Marco”

Marco hummed while sitting up to grab the towel to clean himself off, “Such a good girl, I have to get ready for work now little wolf, You going to be okay?”

“Mmm Hmm yeah, I’ll be okay me and Bon are going shopping for new clothes, I’ll send you some pictures, I sent the test results to Viola so I should get a message back soon”

“Yeah you should get one by the end of the day, I’m looking forward to the pictures little wolf, Have a good day thanks for letting me cum in you again”

He heard her giggle, “No problem, Talk again soon Mr.Fushichou”

“It’s been a pleasure Miss.Wolfe”

Marco pulled the phone away from his ear after Angel hung up, That was definitely one nice way to wake up he thought as he went to go take a shower.

He had to be in the office in an hour, When he got out of the shower he had two text messages

Hey bro meet you at the coffee shop for breakfast

Mr.Fushichou your father asked me to let you know that he has an appointment for you and Miss.Wolfe this saturday at 11am

Marco sent a text back to Thatch saying he would see him in a bit before replying to Viola’s message saying thank you.

He got dressed grabbing a black tie as he left his bedroom, Marco put his shoes on and grabbed his laptop bag before leaving his apartment.

After moving out of the family home Marco bought a penthouse suite in uptown it wasn’t far to his company building and Pop’s estate was a good 40 minute drive with it being on the outskirts of the city.

Marco made his way to the lift and went down to the first floor, He flicked through his phone’s calendar to see what he had lined up for the day, Remembering to put in that he had an appointment on saturday.

Since he was the CEO of Phoenix.Inc Marco didn’t always have to go into work, He could just work from home all the time, But he liked showing his face around the office, People knew him and approached if there was ever any issues.

He liked being a hands on boss, He waved to the receptionist as he passed, His car waiting outside for him.

Marco preferred driving himself not needing a chauffeur unless he was going to fancy events and didn’t feel like driving himself, He drove to the coffee shop that Thatch was waiting for him at.

A few people looked as he pulled up in his Lexus, Thatch stood outside grinning at him as he got out of the car “Morning Mar, Our coffee should be ready by now, Hope you don’t mind I already ordered”

Marco shook his head as he locked his car, Walking over to his chipper brother, He noticed a few women looking at them but he easily brushed it off, Way to used to it.

Women normally threw themselves at him once they realised he was a multi millionaire with a massive company that branched out into different fields, From tech, Pharmacy, Law, Ecological, To beauty and health even a few restaurants.

Marco had his fingers in different things, Anything that caught his interest he bought and made it fit in with his company.

That’s how Thatch ended up working with him, Thatch owned a few restaurants through the company.

A few of his other brothers worked with the company though not as close as Thatch and maybe Izo, Izo was in charge of their health and beauty sector of the company, Marco didn’t have a single say in that sector giving it completely over to Izo to do with as he wished.

“So how’s your girl?” Thatch asked as they sat down with their coffees and breakfast, Marco took a sip of his coffee “She’s not my girl Thatch, But she’s fine”.

“Oh she’s not your girl yet, Viola messaged me and Izo about Saturday” Of course she did, Izo was going to be doing Angel’s hair and makeup and Thatch with his tech know how was helping with filming.

“Yes I know, Viola texted me” He responded before taking a bite of his croissant “So you're really doing it then, You’ll make a lot of people jealous” Marco hummed around his food.

“Lucky Angel getting fucked by the Marco phoenix” Marco scoffed as he took another sip of coffee “You sound almost jealous that she gets to fuck me Thatch, I don’t think Izo will be happy to know you want to fuck your own brother”

Thatch glared at him “Don’t be stupid Mar, I’m not jealous that she gets to fuck you, I’d love a chance to say I fucked a silver haired 18 year old” Marco huffed out a breath.

“Izo would cut your dick off and shove it down your throat if he heard his lover talking about fucking an 18 year old” Thatch pouted and drank some of his own coffee.

“Asshole” He muttered under his breath, Marco chuckled taking another sip of his drink “Sure I’m the asshole” The two finished up their food and coffee, Thatch went and tipped the server as they left.

Thatch climbed into the passenger seat and Marco in the driver's seat, “You ready for the meeting later on?” Thatch asked as Marco back out of his parking spot, Marco nodded concentrating on the road.

They made it to the company building and parked in the underground parking, “I’ll see you later then Mar, Got to go see Izo before I start” Marco waved him off as his brother ran to the lift.

Marco went to the private lift that led to the upper most floors of the 70 floor building, His office was on the top floor so Marco leaned back against the railing and looked down at his phone.

He saw a text from Angel and clicked on it.

Bonney won’t shut up about me being loud, We just got to the mall, Hope you made it to work on time.

Marco smiled and went to reply when the lift dinged, He stepped out onto the 70th floor saying a good morning to Mikita before going into his office closing the door behind him.

He walked around the sofa as he made his way to his desk putting his laptop bag down as he sat in his chair shooting a message off

Yeah I just got into work, Don’t worry she’s just jealous that you get to fuck me, Did you get a text from Viola?

Marco put his phone down and opened his laptop bag pulling it out, Opening it up and turning it on, While he waited he heard his phone buzz, Looking over at the text on the screen.

Yeah I got a text from Viola, Bon said if you fuck her she won’t be jealous anymore I told her to fuck off.

He chuckled softly, Tapping out another message.

Tell her I said I’m sorry but she’s going to have to live vicariously through you, I think she would eat me alive

Marco put his phone down as he started working through some emails that needed responding to, Every so often he looked at his phone to text Angel back.

She said she’d eat you all up, She’s a pain sorry again, I feel like I’m apologising a lot for her.

It’s okay little wolf, What clothes are you shopping for?

Oh it’s Bon we’re shopping for, Can’t afford to buy anything new atm only got enough money to pay for food for us.

Marco frowned at that.

I don’t mind giving you some money for clothes Angel.

That’s sweet of you Marco but it’s fine really, Bon’s telling me to take your money.

You can, I have enough of it, Just see it as an early paycheck.

It's fine really Marco, Thanks for the offer though.

Little wolf it’s really no issue, How about this I’ll give you a few hundred then you can pay me back after you get your paycheck.

Are you sure Marco?

Yes little wolf, I'm perfectly fine with it just send me your account number.

Okay it’s 04579823194

Marco clicked his banking app on his phone and sent her 500 hundred.

Sent you 500 hundred let me know if you need more, I hope to see pictures, Little wolf.

Marco knew that what he was doing was the basis of being a sugar daddy, But he didn’t care he did have a lot of money that he rarely used, He spent too much time working to have a vacation.

Plus his family owned their own villa, So if he wanted to go away he went there, Pops had his own private plane too.

Marco turned back to his emails and sent them before working on the merger project with Big Moms, They were going to merge their restaurant chains, Big Moms was well known for being an amazing food company.

It was actually the owner Charlotte Linlin that asked to form the merger with Phoenix.Inc at first Marco didn’t want to do the merger but Thatch pushed for it so it was going ahead.

It was a good 30 minutes before his phone buzzed again, He picked it up and looked at the picture.

Angel stood in front of a mirror, Her back facing it. She was naked apart from the red silk underwear that hugged her like second skin. She didn’t have a bra on her arm wrapped around her chest.

Her long silver hair lay against her back looking like a waterfall of liquid moonlight, Her face resting on her shoulder as she smiled at the mirror, A caption under the picture What do you think of the colour?.

Marco felt his cock stir in his trousers, You look stunning, Your photography is amazing Angel

Marco put his phone down and took a deep breath. He had to focus on his work, He managed to calm down when his phone buzzed again.

Another picture waiting for him, He couldn’t help but look, Bonney must have taken it since Angel’s right hand was running through her hair, Her left hand lay on the wall.

A faint blush on her cheeks as she smiled cheekily at the camera, She wore a black satin bra that showed off her ample chest, Her hourglass figure, Though he knew Bonney’s hips were slightly smaller than Angel’s.

He looked over her flat toned stomach, She had to have worked out from how slender she looked, Her left leg was bent at the knee, Her foot on the wall, Marco smirked as he took in the black satin panties they were simple in design with a bow in the middle, Oh how he wanted to see her naked in front of him.

He noted the caption and guess it was Bonney who put it Silver and black go well together, Hurry up and fuck my girl so I can get the details. Marco chuckled and shot a message back.

Tell Angel she lives up to her name, Got anything in maybe a royal blue it would suit her nicely.

Marco looked over the two images he had of her, She would definitely do good being a pornstar that much was for sure.

Again he focused on his work trying to ignore his throbbing cock, He would deal with it later on, A few minutes later he got another message.

Ask and you shall receive, Enjoy Marco’s brows shot up, His cock ached as he looked at the picture.

He locked his phone as Mikita entered his office “Mr.Fushichou your brothers are here to see you, Are you alright sir?, You look a little flushed” Marco brought his hand to his face and coughed a little.

“I’m fine thank you Mikita, Send them in please” Mikita nodded and left sending in Thatch and Izo, He sent a message back to Angel quickly.

You look amazing in royal blue little wolf, I have a meeting now I’ll message you later

Marco put his phone in his drawer and turned to his brothers as they sat down in front of him, “Texting your girl Marco?” Thatch asked, Wiggling his eyebrow.

Izo raised an elegant eyebrow at him as Marco sighed, “Shut up Thatch let’s just get on with the meeting”, Izo smirked “I would like to hear about this silver haired girl that’s caught your attention Marco”.

Marco exhaled out of his nose, “You’ll meet her on saturday Izo it can wait” Izo’s smirk grew “Of course Marco, Now then I want to introduce a new line of products”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's meeting with his brothers is over, Now to check his phone and have some fun

The meeting took two hours, Marco was grateful when they left, He heard his phone buzz a few times in the drawer, His eyes burning a hole into his desk where he knew the phone was.

After showing them out he told Mikita not to disturb him and to hold all calls as he locked his office door, Turning on his heel and walking over to his desk, He grabbed his damn phone and looked at the text he’d received.

All of them were from Angel and he guessed Bonney as he read them looking at the pictures that filled his screen, His cock twitched in his trousers again, At least he knew he wouldn’t have any issues getting it up around her.

He looked at each of the pictures looking over the first two he had as well, The one he got before his brothers came in made him bite his bottom lip, She really did look stunning in royal blue.

Bonney must have taken this one to he thought as he looked at Angel sat on the floor her legs spread, Her feet next to her ass, Her back arched showing off the royal blue bra, Her hands in her hair, The royal blue underwear complimented her ice blue eyes.

He scrolled down.

_ Bon’s having fun taking photos of me. I'll show the rest later on maybe ;) _

The next picture was of both of them fully dressed, Bonney stood behind Angel arms around her waist holding her close as Angel took the picture smiling sweetly up at the camera, Bonney grinning behind her  _ She asked if she could join us one time _ .

Marco chuckled softly he looked at the next picture, They were in a sex shop Angel was bending over looking at something as Bonney stood behind her taking the picture a paddle to Angel’s ass with the caption  _ Kinky bitches _

_ Hey Marco, Hope work is going well, We’re just stopping for some lunch, Thanks again for the money it helped a lot I bought all the underwear I sent you pictures of, Bon got the paddle saying she’s going to use it with her new man. _

There was one more picture. It was Angel taking a selfie drinking from a Big Moms white chocolate and cream iced drink, Angel winked at the camera, Her lips wrapped around the straw,  _ Tastes sweet goes well with salty fries, Though I could think of something else salty to try. _

_ Just finished up my meeting, Your such a tease Angel _

Marco rolled his chair back opening up the camera on selfie mode, He tilted the chair back a bit resting his free hand on the tent his cock made in his trousers, Smirking up at the camera, His eyes half lidded, Eyes glinting with lust.

He sent the picture and message to her, Rubbing his cock slowly enjoying the friction against it.

_ RING RING _

_ Click _

_ “Marco?” _

_ “Hey little wolf” _

_ “Hey yourself, I just got home Bon got a booty call from her man, I just saw your pic as I was locking the door” _

_ “Well I’m still at work thoroughly teased by a silver haired temptress” _

_ “Ah she sounds like a mean person for teasing you” _

_ “Not really I enjoy it, Though I now want to know what it feels like to have her soft lips around my cock” _

_ “Mmmm, I’m sure she’d like that to, To bad your working Marco” _

_ “So you’re going to tease me and leave me all hard and throbbing for the 4th time today little wolf”  _ He teased

Angel giggled softly the sound making his cock throb

_ “It’s not like I can come to your office and let you fuck me over your desk Marco” _

_ “Little wolf I’m the CEO you can definitely come over to my office and let me fuck you” _

_ “Hmmm tempting really tempting” _

_ “I’m not going to force you Angel I told you that, It’s fine I can wait till I get home later on”  _ Marco replied seriously, As much as he loved teasing her he would never force himself on her.

_ “Okay, I know where it is now”  _ Marco furrowed his brow

_ “Where what is?” _

_ “Your company building, I’ll be there in 15 minutes” _

_ “Angel are you sure?” _

_ “Yeah I am Marco” _

_ “I’ll let reception know to let you up” _

_ “Okay see you in a bit” _

Angel hung up and sent a text to Bonney letting her know she was going out again, Before leaving the apartment again bags in hand, Locking the door as she ordered a taxi to get her to Phoenix.Inc.

She was a bit nervous but she knew she would have to get used to going to different places to go have sex with people, She’d just be proffesional about it even if she was looking forward to seeing Marco.

There was something about the blond that intrigued her, He was also her type of guy, She didn’t care that he was a multi millionaire, It’s not like she knew who he was at first.

The taxi pulled up as she got outside, Climbing into the back “Phoenix.Inc please”, The driver nodded and pulled away from the curb, Angel looked down at her outfit a pair of short denim shorts that cut off mid thigh and a tank top.

It wasn’t really the best attire to go into a multi million berri company, But she didn’t care, She was looking forward to seeing him, Angel paid the driver as he pulled up outside a sleek 70 floor story building.

Angel looked up at the building in slight wonder before walking inside, A few businessman passed her as she walked to the receptionist, The woman at the desk didn’t even look up at her “Sorry miss the toilets in here are not for public use”

“Umm I’m here to see Mr.Fushichou” Angel said looking at the woman who continued to ignore her and type away on her computer, “You need to book an appointment then” The woman dismissed her.

Sighing Angel grabbed her phone and called Marco,

_ RING RING _

_ “Angel, Is everything okay?” _

_ “Hey, I’m down in reception, The lady here is kinda rude” _

_ “Stay there I’m on my way” _

_ “Okay bye” _

Angel hung up, The woman glared at her “Look kid, You need to leave this is a company not a playground” Angel just smiled and waited, Shifting the bags she still had on her to her other hand.

The lift doors opened and out walked Marco, Heading straight over to them, Angel smiled sweetly at him “Mr.Fushichou I’m glad you invited me over to talk about our new business venture” Marco smiled back.

“Of course Miss.Wolfe I did inform reception to be on the lookout for a young silver haired woman, I apologise for Marguerite's rude behaviour, Please if you’ll follow me”

Marguerite looked stunned as Marco held out his arm for Angel, “No need to apologise I understand that some people think I’m a child” Marco chuckled as Angel took his arm in hers leading her back to the lift.

Once they were in the lift Marco hit the button for the 70th floor, “Sorry about that little wolf” He said pulling her into his arms, Angel giggled and rested her head on his chest “It’s okay Marco”.

Marco groaned as he felt her fingers run over his trousers “Just wait a little longer” He whispered into her hair, Angel pulled away as the lift dinged and the two walked out.

“Makita, I’m going to be busy in a meeting for a while, Please make sure no one bothers us” Makita nodded, Smiling at them as Marco led Angel into his office locking the door behind him.

Angel looked around the massive office, Bookcases lined the left wall with a door next to the closest one, Floor to ceiling windows lined the wall opposite them showing the city below, In front of it sat Marco’s desk.

With two sofas and a coffee table between them just a few steps from the door they just came through, On the right was another door, Next to it some filing cabinets the room looked expensive.

Marco smiled softly as Angel looked around his office, “You brought your shopping with you?” He asked, Angel jumped a little at his voice and looked down at her bags “I didn’t think to drop them in my room”, Marco stepped up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist.

He caressed her arm “Well It does give me a chance to look at the clothes you bought, The bathroom is on the left” Angel blushed faintly looking up at Marco her hair falling a little over her face.

“If you want to, You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I being very serious Angel, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, We can just sit and talk about stuff” Angel smiled at him sweetly bringing her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, “Marco it’s ok, You did pay for them so I don’t see why not, I’ll be right back” Marco nodded letting go of her waist as she walked to the bathroom.

He walked over to his desk and sat down, While he waited he sent off a few emails.

Angel looked in the mirror she put on the royal blue set that Marco asked for and took a picture before dropping her phone in her bag. She opened the door and looked to see Marco sitting behind his desk. She grabbed out the new silk nightgown she had bought and slipped it on.

She put her bags down by the bathroom door, Marco still hadn’t looked up from his laptop, So she walked over towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

Her footsteps were muffled by the plush carpet under her feet as she approached Marco, He still hadn’t noticed her a frown on his face as he read whatever was on his screen.

Once she was close enough Angel reached out placing her small fingers under Marco’s stubbled chin, Turning his head to face her, Smiling as he looked at her, The frown completely dropping into one of amusement and lust.

She ran her fingers from his chin down his arm gently tugging his shirt so he moved his hand, She stepped forward moving her leg over his to straddle him, Her voice silky and smooth as she said his name “Marco”.

Marco’s hands moved to her waist just there to hold her up. “You’re working too much again dear, How about paying your loving girl a little attention” Angel didn’t know if Marco would be into roleplay, But the glint in his eyes told her he was game.

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean to ignore you, I’d be a fool not to appreciate what you do for me” Marco leaned down his lips a whisper away from her, He stopped just in case she didn’t want to kiss, His eyes searching hers looking for her permission.

Angel smiled and leaned up letting their lips brush, The simple press of lips was all Marco needed before he dominated the kiss, Bringing a hand up to run through her silver locks.

Angel moaned softly as their lips moved together in an intimate dance, Marco licked her bottom lip asking her with his tongue to deepen the kiss, Angel let him, Their tongues moving over each other, Marco tilted her head slightly, Groaning as Angel bit his bottom lip.

“Sorry I didn’t ask if” Marco silenced her worries with a kiss, Nipping her bottom lip softly with his teeth, Angel moaned, Rocking her hips down against him, The hand on her hips tightened.

Marco pulled back smiling at her “It’s fine my little wolf” Angel blushed as Marco rocked up feeling his cock press against her panties, “Fuck..Marco” She breathed, Her hands moved to his shoulders.

“Soon my little wolf” He promised. Kissing her lips again, He moved his hand from her hair to his laptop, Closing it and moving it out of the way, As he stood up, Sitting Angel down on his desk.

Angel squeaked as her butt touched the cold desk, “Marco?” Marco smiled turning his head to kiss her cheek, “I’m not going to do anything yet, I just want to look at you” Angel nodded as he sat back down.

Gulping, Angel slowly opened the silk gown showing off her slightly tanned skin, Marco ran a hand up her calf to her thigh squeezing it gently, “Take your time, We don’t have to rush” Angel smiled as she made a little show of it, Holding the silk so it didn’t fall straight open.

Marco bite his bottom lip as she teased him, At the sight of the royal blue cup Marco groaned “Is that the royal blue one” Angel giggled and let the rest of the gown drop showing off the royal blue underwear he had suggested for her, Marco reached up touching her just under her bra, His thumb rubbing over the silk fabric.

“It really does suit you” Angel nodded looking down at where his hand lay, “You aren’t getting shy on me little wolf are you?” Angel looked back up at him, Her eyes sparkling like diamonds, Marco felt his breath catch, She looked so beautiful.

“I’m not shy Marco, I’m sitting here on your desk in underwear that you asked for” Marco hummed rubbing his thumb over her bra feeling her nipple stiffen under it, “True, Though on saturday we will have cameras around us”.

“Well at least I know you’ll look after me” Marco nodded his eyes softening as he looked at her, “Of course I’ll look after you little wolf” He raised an eyebrow when she moved off the desk and back into his lap “I'm a bit cold” Marco nodded grabbing a remote and turning the aircon on heat, “I’m naturally warm so I keep the office cold a lot”.

Angel nodded nuzzling his neck, Kissing it softly before she pulled back, Blushing “Sorry I..” Marco smiled at her, “How about we just have sex if you want as just us, No characters or roleplay” Angel smiled and nodded.

“Yeah that would be easier” Marco leaned down and kissed her running his hands up and down her sides warming her up, He pulled back his eyes glazing over with lust again “Condom?” He didn’t know if Angel liked them, He didn’t mind either way.

“No, I...I can’t get” Marco tilted his head, Angel shook her head.

“I won’t force you to tell me but you will have to say on saturday since you’ll have a quick medical check” Angel took a hold of his hand and moved it to just above her pantie line.

She moved his fingers and Marco felt a line, He looked down there was a scar faint on her skin, “I got stabbed when I was 16, The doctors told me I’d never be able to have children, The blade rippled through my womb” Marco ran his fingers softly over the scar.

“Angel, I’m sorry, That...That must have been” Angel smiled softly at him, Kissing his lips, “I’ve come to accept it, I think it’s why Bon suggested porn for me cause I can have all the sex I want and not worry about that”.

“That’s one way to look at it, I guess” Marco mumbled, His fingers still moving, “Sorry I kinda killed the mood” Angel said, Marco kissed her softly, Running his tongue over her bottom lip.

Angel kissed back, Deepening it as their tongues met both moaned softly, Marco pulled back kissing her lips softly “You didn’t my little wolf” To prove it he moved her hand down to his cock that was aching to get out of his trousers.

“So do I get to find out how big you are?” Marco chuckled and nodded, “Sure little wolf” Marco pushed his chair back a bit letting Angel slip down to her knees in front of him.

“Oh wait I want to record this” Angel giggled getting up and going over to her bag grabbing her phone, Marco watched her fiddle with it before giving it to him, Angel got between his legs again her eyes dancing with amusement.

“Okay it’s recording” Marco said after pushing the button, “I gotta say I’ve been looking forward to seeing your cock for a while Mr hot blond god, Marco chuckled reaching down to run his fingers through her hair.

“I’m sure you have, Little wolf, Don’t keep me waiting I’ve been wanting to fuck your mouth since that picture you sent me” Angel giggled leaning forward and kissing along his trousers.

“I can assure you the wait will be worth it” Angel teased as she mouthed his cock moaning softly, Marco ran his fingers through her hair while she teased him, He rocked his hips up against her, “These trousers are getting uncomfortable little wolf”.

Angel moaned bringing her hands up to caress his thighs a little before unbuttoning his trousers using her teeth to pull the zipper down slowly, Marco bit his lip as she tugged his trousers down.

He raised his hips helping her get the off, He kicked them to the side, He had spare suits here, Angel looked up at the camera and licked her bottom lip, She tucked her hair behind her ear as she started to kiss and lick at his boxers.

Marco groaned, Rocking up a little as she mouthed at his tip, “Little wolf” Angel looked up at him and giggled “Fine I’ll stop teasing you” Again he raised his hips as Angel pulled down his boxers, Her eyes wide as his cock twitched in front of her.

Angel gulped “Woah, Your huge” Marco smirked that was a boost to his ego, Angel raised her arm holding it up next to his cock “Your thicker than my arm, Oh god your going to ruin me” Marco chuckled moving his fingers from her hair down to her chin.

“I told you, Don’t worry I’ll stretch that pretty hole little wolf” Angel moaned her eyes locking with his “I’m never going to want anyone else’s cock just yours” Marco ran his thumb over her bottom lip tugging it softly.

“Good cause I don’t plan on sharing you little wolf” Angel whimpered letting her tongue swipe over the pad of his thumb, “Why don’t you ask me nicely for my cock little wolf”.

“Please...Please let me suck your cock, I wanna suck it so bad” Marco hummed moving his hand from her chin to his tip, Swiping the bead of precum up with his thumb holding it out for her “I think you can do better than that little wolf”.

Angel looked at him, Her eyes glinted with mischief “Please Master...Please I want your cock, No I need your cock please” Marco rubbed his thumb over her lip watching her lick at it moaning low.

“Open your mouth little wolf” Angel opened her mouth obediently Marco took a hold of his cock rubbing the tip over her bottom lip, Her tongue moved to lick at the pre that glistened there, “Suck little wolf” Angel hummed taking the tip in her mouth suckling it.

Marco bit his lip again as he looked down at her, Angel closed her eyes moaning around his cock, “I think you can take more in” He groaned as soon as the words left his mouth Angel bobbed her head moaning around him sending sparks of pleasure down his cock.

She looked so good taking his cock, Marco made sure her phone was still recording and on her, He’d have to get her to send this to him, He tilted his head back as she took more of his cock in her mouth “Fuck...Mmm little wolf god your so good at this”.

He moved his hand to her hair running his fingers through it again, He didn’t push her down worried she’d choke on his cock, Marco looked down as he felt her nose brush against his hip.

His eyes widened, She had almost all of his cock in her mouth and down her throat, He felt her throat contract around him, “Mmm, You’ve almost taken all of my cock little wolf, Just a little more” His eyes almost rolled back as she moaned, Marco tugged on her hair a little.

Angel moved back opening her eyes to look up at him, Her pupils were blown wide there was just a small sliver of ice blue, She pulled off and took a few deep breaths “So full, Your cocks so big Master” Marco groaned as she licked at the tip.

He was starting to get close, He looked at the phone they had been going for a good 40 minutes, His cock twitched “Want me to cum in that pretty mouth of yours little wolf?” Angel eyes shot up to him.

He lowered his voice to what he knew she liked “Beg for my cum little wolf” Angel whimpered, “Please Master cum in my mouth, Please want your cum” Marco groaned, Pushing down on her head a little.

“If you can take all of me I’ll cum in your mouth” Angel moaned and slowly took him deeper keeping her eyes on him, Marco had to stop himself from rocking his hips up.

“Keep going little wolf almost there” Angel choked a little but she did it, No woman ever had been able to take him fully, A few tried but couldn’t, He felt her lips kiss the base of his cock before pulling back, “Good little wolf, Such a good girl for your Master, Open your mouth”.

Angel opened her mouth wide as Marco moved his hand from her hair to his cock using her saliva to help move his hand. It took a few strokes before he came in her mouth, Growling low as he did.

Angel cupped her hands under her chin as some spilt, “Good girl you can swallow it” Angel moaned as she did licking her lips and the bit that fell onto her hands, Marco stopped recording putting her phone down on his desk before pulling her up to kiss her.

“Such a good girl Angel” He moaned against her lips, “Get on the desk Angel” Angel nodded standing up and lying back on his desk.

Marco got up and kissed down her body, Looking up at her when he reached her panties “I want to taste you little wolf” Angel raised her hips, Marco kissed her thigh as he pulled her soaking wet panties off her, Dropping them next to them.

He ran his finger over her bare mound “I don’t like having hair there” Angel explained, Marco nodded kissing over it “It’s fine with me little wolf”, He put her legs over his shoulders as he licked her clit.

Angel arched her back moaning, She moved her hand to cover her mouth, Marco reached up and pulled her hand away “My office is soundproof little wolf, I want to hear you” Angel nodded.

Marco moved her right leg from his shoulder to his waist spreading her lips he groaned she was so wet, He licked from her core up to her clit, Angel moaned and whimpered above him as he licked her.

“So sweet little wolf” He nibbled her clit holding her hips down as she rocked up, Marco brought his fingers to her core, Looking up at her, Angel nodded biting her bottom lip, Marco moved to kiss her lip pressing a single finger in.

“So wet for me, Bet you could take three fingers right away” Angel head fell back as he found her g-spot straight away, “Ahh mmm No one….No one has found it that quick” She managed to say.

“I’m not no one little wolf” Marco smirked, Slipping in another finger, Twisting them spreading her open, He slipped in a third groaning softly in her ear, “So wet, Want my cock little wolf” Angel nodded, Unable to form any words.

Marco pulled his fingers free, Angel whined softly looking at him as he licked his fingers clean, Angel blushed “Oh now you blush” Marco chuckled softly standing back up, “Want me to fuck you on the desk or would you like to ride me little wolf?”.

Angel sat up “Ride you Marco” Marco nodded unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, He forgot about his tattoo, Angel touched it softly hey eyes taking it in “Oh wow, It’s a phoenix” Marco smiled at her as she ran her fingers over the phoenix’s head just above his heart.

“Little wolf?” Angel blinked looking up at him with a blush on her cheeks “Sorry” She mumbled, Slipping out of the dressing gown and taking her bra off, Marco sat down in his chair patting his thigh.

Angel climbed onto his lap “I don’t know if you’ll fit” Marco smirked at her.

“You just love boosting my ego don’t you” Angel blushed darker as Marco chuckled again, Angel loved the deep throaty sound, “Don’t worry I’ll hold you up”.

Marco took a hold of her hips easily picking her up. Angel looked down at his biceps “Do you work out?” Marco smirked and nodded “Yes 4 times a week at home, Got my own gym, I have something here that needs a workout though” Angel hit his arm.

“Shut up it’s not my fault” Marco hummed as Angel lined him up “Ready?” Angel nodded, Marco slowly lowered her “Fuck Mar..co...oh god your going to tear me into two” Marco held her hips tighter not moving.

Angel leaned forward resting against his chest as she panted “I don’t think you're going to fit” Marco kissed her hair.

“Look at me little wolf” Angel did, Leaning up to kiss Marco, Her hands on his arms squeezing them, Marco licked his way into her mouth, Letting her take control of the kiss.

After a couple of minutes Marco pulled back and smirked at her “What?”, Marco took his hands away from her hips raising them for her to see, “It fits” Marco said smugly, Angel looked down her eyes a little wide, She was sat flush with Marco’s hips.

“Shut up don’t laugh” Marco chuckle turned into a groan as she clenched around him “Let’s just sit for a minute so you can get used to it” Angel nodded though she wanted to rock her hips.

Marco moved a hand to her breasts cupping it, “Now I’m impressed” Angel looked at his hand. Her breast was just a little bigger than the size of his hands. “What cup size are you?” Angel blushed looking away from him.

“You're embarrassed yet you're sitting on my cock that in your words is thicker than your arm” Angel smacked his chest lightly, “Shut up” Marco flexed his hips and his cock brushed against her g-spot.

Angel’s hands shot to his arms as she moaned, “Ahh mmm warn me next time” Marco chuckled softly, “Alright I’m going to move” Angel looked at him as he lifted her up a little before letting her go dropping her back onto his cock.

Angel’s back arched a soft moan escaping her lips, “You can’t hit me I warned you”, Marco reached past her to the bra on his desk he read the tag, “30G” He moved his hands to cup her breasts squeezing a little as Angel blushed.

Marco leaned forward resting his head on her sternum, His face in her breasts “What are you? Marco” He kissed her breast before pulling back “Seeing if they made a good pillow” He grinned, Angel pouted at him.

“I’m joking maybe, Don’t pout little wolf, Though your look so cute” Angel hit his arm again, Marco flexed his hips reminding her exactly where she was.

“I swear if I wasn’t sitting on your cock I'd hit you for real” Marco smiled at her, “I’m sure you would, But you are sitting on my cock, Give me your hand cause I don’t think you’ve noticed” Angel raised an eyebrow and gave him her hand.

Marco pressed her finger against her lower stomach, Angel looked down and gasped, “Thought so, Watch” Marco flexed again watching Angel’s skin twitch right where his cock bulged “Holy shit, You look like your going to burst out of me” Marco hummed, Pressing his fingers along the outline of his cock.

“Kinda does, Want to try moving?” Angel nodded, Running her fingers over her skin, “Can you feel that?” Marco pressed his finger down a little harder than Angel’s “Kind of” Angel raised up just a little watching her stomach as she moved.

“I don’t know if it’s kinky or creepy, Never had this happen before” Marco nodded tilting her head up to kiss her, “Don’t worry about it, It’s kinky, Lots of people have a size kink seeing you like this is really hot” Angel smiled and kissed him back.

“Thanks Marco” He kissed her again, Moving his hands to her hips helping her fuck herself on his cock, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck moaning against his lips.

“I’m going to stand up okay” Angel nodded gasping as Marco’s cock moved deeper “Oh god Marco, Mmmmm” Angel leaned back holding onto his shoulders, Her legs wrapping around his waist.

“Can you fuck me like this?” Marco nodded she was really light to him, He pulled his hips back slowly, Before pushing back in using his grip on her hips to pull her down on him, Angel moaned her head tilting back.

“You're taking my cock so well, Little wolf” Marco groaned as he pulled her down on him. He wanted to move a bit more but she was enjoying herself, “Angel?”, Angel lifted her head up her cheeks flushed red, “I’ll fuck you like this properly another time, I really want to fuck you properly” Angel nodded pulling herself closer to kiss him.

“Okay” She whispered against his lips before kissing him again, Marco walked around his desk and over to the sofa, Laying her down parting their lips.

He didn’t waste any time rocking his hips a little faster, Marco kissed down her chest wrapping his lips around her nipple nibbling it gently, Angel’s moans filled his ears, One of her hands gripped his arm.

The other ran through his hair tugging him from her nipple, “Please...Marco I want to cum” Marco leaned up and kissed her “Hold onto me okay” Angel nodded grabbing his shoulders as he pulled almost the whole way out.

“I want you to scream my name when you cum my little wolf” Angel bit her bottom lip and nodded, Marco kissed her lips softly, Before thrusting his cock back into her hard and fast, Angel’s eyes slipped shut her back arching up.

Rocking her hips back on his cock as Marco moved fucking her in earnest Angel cried out in pleasure as he moved a hand to thumb over her clit sending her crashing over the edge.

Angel screamed his name, Marco licked her neck kissing it softly as her nails left red trails over his shoulders, He carried on fucking her into another orgasm, “Shit...Angel I’m gonna cum” Angel almost sobbed begging him.

“Please...Mar...Co cum in me please fuck me harder” Marco did as she asked pulling her hips up to meet his thrusts, Grinding down on her, “Fuck...Angel” Marco growled low in her ear as he came, His cum filling her pussy.

Angel came again, Burying her face in his neck, Marco kissed her neck softly, Holding her as she trembled in his arms, “I’m going to pull out okay” He said softly, Carefully pulling out.

Marco kissed her cheek, “I’m right here little wolf” He looked down at her a little worried when she didn’t respond, Marco ran his fingers through her hair kissing along her shoulder.

A few minutes passed and he wondered if she had fallen asleep “Angel, come on, Little wolf you’re starting to worry me” Angel hummed softly her eyes fluttering open, “Marco?” He smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Right here little wolf, Are you okay?” Again she hummed, “My heads fuzzy, I felt really light” Marco realised what happened and chuckled softly trying not to be too loud, “Oh my little wolf, You may have gone into subspace, Has that ever happened before me?”.

Angel shook her head “I need a shower” Marco nodded as they both did, “How about a bath” Angel nodded, She kind of remembered there being a big bath in the bathroom.

“Carry me?” She asked, Marco nodded carefully picking her up and walking them to the bathroom, He set her down on the toilet and started the bath.

“It’s bright” Marco looked at Angel as she covered her eyes, “I got it” Marco got up and lowered the brightness of the lights.

Once the bath was drawn he helped her in before getting in behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter, Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far

Angel sighed softly as Marco gently washed her, Kissing along her shoulder, Whispering sweet words to her “Such a good girl”, Marco felt her relax more against him.

“Falling asleep little wolf?” Angel hummed, Tipping her head back to kiss his chin. “Kinda you're making me relax, Sorry for making you worry” Marco leaned down and kissed her lips.

“It’s okay little wolf, It’s been a while since I’ve had such a responsive partner” Angel grabbed the handles of the bath and moved forward turning herself around, The bath was almost a mini jacuzzi so she had enough room to straddle his legs.

“Now who’s giving who the ego boost” Marco chuckled moving and arm to help support her, “I’ve never had that happen till you, I did say you were going to ruin me, Now you have to take responsibility for that” Marco pulled her closer.

Angel moved up on her knees so she was a bit taller than Marco smiling down at him, “I will, My little wolf, I hope you don’t mind that I asked Pops if I could be your only partner” Angel shook her head.

“I don’t mind, Not as long as I get you all to myself, I don’t like sharing” Marco chuckled leaning up to kiss her softly, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck moaning against his lips.

Marco broke the kiss “I don’t think any other woman can compare to you, Your better than any woman I’ve had sex with” Angel blushed as Marco smilied almost lovingly at her.

“Such a beautiful woman, Scars and all, Hair like liquid moonlight, Eyes like diamonds and a symphony of moans that no orchestra could possibly compete with” Marco chuckled as she hit his arm.

“I don’t know if I should say thank you or not” Angel muttered, Resting her forehead against his, “Thank you Marco, You make me feel beautiful” Marco kissed her “Good because you are and I’ll remind you everyday for as long as you let me”.

They both jumped as a phone started ringing in the office “Shit that’s Bon” Angel moved from Marco getting up and grabbing a towel as she walked into the office.

Marco got out of the bath and unplugged the drain, He grabbed a towel and went back to his office.

_ “Bon, Hey no I’m fine….I see….I’ll be there soon...Yeah my usual okay love you to see you in a bit” _

Angel hung up and turned to face Marco “I’m so sorry I have to go, Kid threw Bonney out after an argument, She really needs me” Marco smiled and walked over to her.

“It’s okay little wolf, Go be with Bonney, Text me when you get home and Angel promise to call me if at any point you don’t feel like yourself, I don’t know if you will have a drop and if you do I want to be able to comfort you” Angel nodded leaning up to kiss him.

Marco pulled her closer to his body kissing her deeper, He pulled back slowly kissing her forehead “I promise Marco, You can keep the panties, For now I do want them back” Marco chuckled and nodded “Sure” He wanted to say he loved her, Hearing her tell Bonney she loved her sparked a desire in him to hear those words directed at him.

He let her go so she could get dressed, He picked up his clothes and folded them “Oh what about your clothes?” Angel asked as she pulled on her trainers.

“The door on the right is a bedroom, I’ve got spare clothes in there” Angel nodded grabbing all of her stuff together, “Your phone little wolf” Angel blushed and walked over to him.

Marco lifted it up a little “What are you going to do when you get home?” Angel smiled at him “I’m going to text you to let you know I’m home” Marco nodded.

“And if you don’t feel like yourself?” Angel put the bags down on the desk and hugged him. “I’ll call you so I can hear your voice” Marco petted her head softly giving her the phone.

“I want a copy of that recording too, If that’s okay with you” Angel giggled and unlocked her phone sending him the video “Of course you're in it too, Are you okay if Bonney watches it” Marco nodded.

“It’s okay, Pop may want to use it as one of our videos for the site but we can talk to him about it on saturday” Angel hummed leaning up for a kiss, Marco leaned down and pressed their lips together.

“Thank you for the meeting Mr.Fushichou I looked forward to doing business with you again soon” Marco chuckled picking up her panties “The pleasure was all mine Miss.Wolfe”.

Angel laughed and ran her fingers over his tattoo, “I want to look at this better next time” Marco nodded “Thanks again Marco” Angel kissed his chest before leaving.

Marco watched her walk out of his office, He put her panties in his laptop bag and went to get changed, Locking the door as he passed.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel paid the driver and got out of the car, She messaged Marco

_ Just got back to the apartment, I’ll call you later on _

Angel sent the text and went inside she spotted their normal delivery guy “Hey Usopp” She greeted Usopp turned around and smiled at her “Oh hey Angel I was just about to deliver these” Angel walked over and took them.

“It’s fine I’m heading up, Bon’s paid right?” Usopp nodded as the lift got to the ground floor. “Okay take care Angel” Usopp waved as he left.

Angel got in the lifts and went up to the 5th floor, She kicked the door since her hands were fully, Bonney answered “Angel….I….I” Angel smiled softly.

“I got pizza Bon” Bonney moved out of the way letting her in, Angel set the pizza down on the coffee table dropping her bags and hugged Bonney.

As annoying as she could get, Bonney had a fragile heart “I’m right here Bon Bon, Your Luna Wolf is right here” Bonney broke down crying, Angel moved them over to the sofa.

She let Bonney straddle her lap and cry into her shoulder, Rubbing her back soothingly “He...He called me a whore” Angel kissed her pink hair, “Your not Bon Bon, He’s just a muscle head, He’ll be begging to get you back” Bonney shook her head.

“I don’t think he will Angel this argument was bad, Really bad” Angel kissed her hair again hugging her close, She felt her phone buzz in her pocket “Who’s texting you?” Bonney pulled back pouting at Angel.

“Don’t be mad Bon, I may have gone to Marco’s office and well” Bonney’s jaw dropped “You fucked him, In his office” Angel bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“Fuck crying over Kid, Please tell me you got pics, How big is his cock?” Angel smiled and grabbed Bonney’s hand, Putting it on her wrist and moving it down to her elbow. “Thicker” Bonney squealed and wiggled in her lap.

“Omg did it fit?” Angel nodded “Yup and I sucked it, Bon right down to the base, I got a video” Bonney moved back a little in her lap and grabbed her phone.

“Can I?” Angel giggled and took her phone back “After we eat I promise” Bonney got up and opened the pizza box stuffing her face, Angel looked at the text from Marco.

_ 7.25pm Just got back home, Hope Bonney’s okay, Make sure to eat soon little wolf you had quite a work out _

Angel smiled down at her phone when Bonney shoved her box at her “Eat” Angel nodded, Taking her pizza and eating it.

_ 7.30pm She’s better now that I distracted her, Don’t worry I got pizza to eat _

_ 7.31pm Distracted her?, Good I’m glad you have food, I’m going to order some Thai food _

_ 7.32pm I told her what we did, Hope you don’t mind, She’s stuffing her face so she can watch the video. _

_ 7.33pm I don’t mind little wolf, I got a feeling we have our first fan, How are you feeling? _

_ 7.45pm Stuffed full of pizza, Bon’s getting Popcorn for the video I’ll call you later before I go to bed. _

_ 7.46pm Okay have fun, I’m going to watch it later maybe ;) _

Angel plugged her phone charger in and pulled up the video and started to cast it to their tv, “Let me sit between your legs” Angel moved her legs letting Bonney sit between them.

“Oh my fucking god, Angel….How...Do you not have a gag reflex?” Angel giggled Bonney had been asking her questions the whole time, “Not really, You know that Bon”.

“He came on your tongue, Ha it looks like the ice-cream picture” Angel chuckled as Bonney turned around and hugged her.

“That’s my girl about time you got some cock in you” Bonney kissed her cheek and relaxed against her, “Tired now?” Bonney pulled back grinning “Hell no I want that video though, I might just have to masturbate to my best girlfriend fucking the Marco Phoenix”

Angel sighed, Shaking her head “Marco guessed you’d be our first fan, He made it so he’s my only partner” Bonney grinned “I want to be there on Saturday” Angel blushed.

“Bon no, It’s one thing you watching a video of us, It will be fucking weird you being in the same room, Don’t pout at me, I don’t even know what's going to happen” Bonney moved closer to her face, Their lips a breath away from each other.

“Come on Luna Wolf please” Angel gently pushed her back “Not this one Bon, Maybe another time okay” Bonney pouted but nodded “Fine, I’m going to masturbate” Angel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Keep it down Bon” She called out, Angel grabbed her phone and cleaned up the mess they had made before going to her room.

As she closed the door she felt tears falling.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel wiped her eyes looking down at her hand as it started to shake, She grabbed her phone and called Marco.

_ RING RING RING RING _

_ Click _

_ “Hey little wolf….Little wolf” _

Angel felt her throat tighten as the tears wouldn’t stop, She leaned back against the door dropping to the floor.

_ “Angel...Talk to me... What’s wrong?” _

_ “Co...Marco...I...I can’t stop crying” _

_ “Little wolf where are you?” _

_ “My room….Why….Why am I crying?” _

_ “It’s a drop Angel, Can you get Bonney?” _

_ “I think so” _

_ “Go get Bonney, Stay on the phone little wolf” _

Angel carefully got up and opened her door walking across the apartment to Bonney’s room and knocking.

_ “I right here Angel, Your okay I promise” _

Bonney opened her door half dressed “Angel….Love why are you crying, I swear if he hurt you I’m going to fucking kill him”

_ “Angel give Bonney the phone please or put me on speaker” _

Angel held out her phone for Bonney and she hugged her, Her body trembling

_ “What the fuck did you do to my girl?” _

_ “Bonney listen I didn’t do anything she’s having a sub drop, Tell me your address please” _

Bonney looked down at Angel and sighed softly.

_ “Yeah it’s Block 20 in midtown, Cherrylight street, We’re the 3rd apartment build in when you get onto the street floor 5 room 210” _

_ “Alright I’m on my way, Sit her down and get her a drink and give her some chocolate I’ll be a couple of minutes” _

_ “Okay” _

Bonney hung up kissing Angel’s head “Marco’s on his way Luna Wolf, Come on let’s get you some chocolate” Bonney sat Angel on the sofa giving her her phone back before running into her room and grabbing some clothes to put on.

She gave Angel some chocolate and sat next to her holding her as she cried, Bonney got up when Marco knocked on their door.

“She’s in the lounge” Marco nodded and walked past her to the lounge.

“Angel” He said softly, Angel looked up at him, Her eyes were red and puffy, “Marco” Marco moved over to her kneeling in front of her “I’m right here my little wolf”

Angel broke down again as she hugged him “I’m right here it’s okay I got you” Marco stood up easily picking her up so he could sit on the sofa with her in his lap.

He rubbed her back soothingly as he talked softly to her “My sweet little wolf, I’m right here, Your safe I promise” Marco looked up as Bonney handed him a packet of chocolate.

“Thank you Bonney” Bonney nodded and sat next to them running her fingers softly over Angel’s arm “Luna Wolf?, Are you going to be okay if I leave you two alone?” Angel nodded her breathing a little ragged from crying.

“Okay I’m in my room if you need me, Love you Luna Wolf” They heard Angel respond “Love..You...Bon Bon” Bonney nodded and kissed her hair.

“Her room is over there” Bonney pointed behind them, She smiled softly “Look after my Luna Wolf” Marco nodded smiling back at her “I will”.

Bonney went back into her room locking the door, “Want to stay here or go in your room?” Marco asked as he kissed her cheek.

“Room” Angel said her voice muffled into his neck, Marco stood them up and walked into Angel’s room.

Marco noted it was small, Only a bed, Nightstand and a wardrobe with a box in front of it, He sat down on her bed and opened the packet of chocolate Bonney gave him.

“Open your mouth little wolf”, Angel moved her face and opened her mouth, Marco gave her a chocolate button “Good girl” He praised her and grabbed some tissues from her nightstand “Blow your nose for me little wolf”.

Again Angel followed his orders, Marco kissed her cheek softly wiping her eyes with another tissue “Such a good girl for me” He placed a few more kisses on her cheek feeling her calming down.

He got another button and fed it to her without an order, Smiling as she ate it “Good girl” He praised, It had been a long time since Marco had dealt with a partner's sub drop, But he knew how to calm them down.

“Little wolf can you tell what made you cry?” Angel breathed in shakily “I don’t...Know” Marco hummed feeding her again, A kiss to her forehead.

“It’s okay, The main thing is you’re safe and I’m right here” Angel nodded her breathing going back to normal, “Marco?” He hummed softly holding another button up for her.

“You're not going to leave, Are you?” Marco shook his head “No my little wolf, I’m not leaving till I know you're okay again” Angel hummed and relaxed a bit more.

“Do you need a drink?” Angel nodded as her throat started to hurt from crying so was her head, “My head hurts” Marco put the packet of chocolate down and stood them up.

“Tell me where to go and I’ll carry you” Angel told him where to go and they grabbed 3 bottles of water and some pain meds before going back into Angel’s room.

“I’m going to put you down little wolf okay, I want you to strip down to your underwear and sit on the bed” Angel nodded unraveling her legs from his waist.

Marco slowly set her down and waited for Angel to let go of his neck, “Good girl, I’m going to get undressed to, We are  **not** doing anything okay, I need these clothes for tomorrow so I’m going to sleep in my boxers”

Angel nodded and got undressed, Marco got undressed and folded his clothes putting them down on the box he spotted near the wardrobe, Angel put her clothes on top of his before sitting on the bed.

Marco walked over and knelt down in front of her “Good girl, Can you drink this for me, Slow sips” Angel bit her bottom lip but nodded taking the bottle and meds from Marco.

Angel sipped at the water till she got half way through the bottle “Good girl” Marco praised taking the bottle back giving her another chocolate, He smiled softly at her.

Marco noted how her eyes had started to clear up a bit, “There’s my little wolf” He smiled kissing her cheek, “how do you feel?”.

“Better, I still don’t know why it happened” Angel responded, Looking at the packet of chocolate, Marco gave her the whole packet, Smiling more as she sat and ate it.

“Can I kiss you?” Angel asked softly, Marco shook his head “Not yet Angel, Soon I promise, I don’t want you dropping again” Angel pouted.

“How about this you can kiss me anywhere but the lips” Angel nodded and kissed his cheek, Marco smiled at her.

Angel grabbed the half empty bottle and finished it, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be okay” She said, Kissing his cheek again as she got up and left her room.

Marco moved to sit on her bed waiting for her to get back.

Angel knocked on Bonney’s door, The pinkette opened the door hiding behind it so just her head showed a little out of breath “Sorry I just wanted to say I’m okay now, Marco’s staying the night” Bonney nodded “Yeah that’s fine be good Luna Wolf” Angel giggled.

“Sure Bon Bon” Bonney smiled, Kissing her cheek before going back into her room, Locking the door, Angel went to the bathroom and washed her face.

She took a few deep breaths, Looking in the mirror before smiling softly and going back to her room, “Hey feeling better?” Marco asked softly.

“Yeah I’m all good now, Thanks Marco” Marco shook his head reaching out for her hand, “It’s okay my little wolf” Angel settled in his lap.

Marco tilted her chin up “Now you can have that kiss” Angel giggled and kissed him, Marco moaned softly pulling back from the kiss slowly “Sorry little wolf, I don’t want to get to worked up”.

Angel nodded “It’s okay, Can I look at your tattoo now?” Marco nodded.

“Sure you can little wolf” Marco leaned back resting his hands on her bed letting her look at his chest, Angel rested her hands on his shoulders.

She moved her right hand down tracing the blue phoenix on his chest and abdomen, “It’s beautiful, Did it hurt?” Marco nodded “It did but it was worth it”.

“It’s so intricate, It kind of looks like it’s healing” Marco raised his eyebrow “No one apart from my family has ever worked that out” Angel smiled as she moved her fingers over the Phoenix’s head.

“I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo, Just never could afford it” Marco hummed “What would you get?”.

“A silver wolf howling at a crescent moon, I wanted it on my back” Marco nodded, “Sounds like a good tattoo to get, Any meaning behind it or just because of your nickname”.

“A bit of both, Bon suggested it one night when she called me Luna Wolf, I was going to just get a wolf, The more we talked about it, I decided to have it represent me that it would be a statement that I didn’t care that I had silver hair, A proud wolf howling at the world as Bon put it”

Marco chuckled “That is definitely a good reason, Little wolf”, Angel leaned forward kissing the head of the phoenix “I’m starting to get cold”, Marco sat back up wrapping his arm around her.

“Let’s get under the covers, You’ll warm up then” Angel nodded getting up off Marco’s lap, Marco got up and pulled the covers down getting back into the bed, Angel got into the bed cuddling close.

Marco pulled the covers over them, “There you should warm up soon” Angel hummed yawning softly, “Goodnight my little wolf, I’ll here when you wake up”.

“Promise?” Marco nodded kissing her forehead “I promise, I’ll hold you through the whole night” Angel kissed his jaw “Night Marco”.


	11. Chapter 11

Marco groaned softly as he woke up, His eyes fluttered open looking around the small room and wondering where he was, He looked down at a head of silver hair and smiled.

He felt her move moaning softly “Morning little wolf” Angel hummed, Nuzzling his chest softly “Morning, You sound sexy” Marco chuckled softly.

“Oh do I now little wolf” Angel giggled as Marco started to tickle her sides “Sto….Stop Marco that tickles” Marco hummed and stopped moving his hands.

Marco leaned down and kissed her “My beautiful little wolf”.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Angel I made food get up and tell your man too” Bonney called through the door.

Angel sighed “We’re up Bon” Marco chuckled “Guess it’s time to get up then”.

“Yeah I guess” Angel sat up stretching her back before getting out of bed, “Mmm, Wish we could stay in bed little wolf” Angel looked over her shoulder at Marco and smirked.

“We could always get back into bed after Bon’s left, She normally goes to the gym after breakfast” Marco’s eyes darkened “Sounds like a plan, I still owe you a massage too”.

Angel giggled “That definitely sounds like a plan Mr.Fushichou” Marco got out of bed, Wrapping his arms around her pulling her close, Kissing along her shoulder “Miss.Wolfe”.

“ANGEL FOODS GOING TO GET COLD GET UP” Angel sighed, Hanging her head “I swear to god” Marco chuckled moving to grab his trousers, Angel grabbed his hand, “Wait, No point in getting dressed if we’re going to get undressed again”.

“Little wolf, I’d rather not see Bonney in just my boxers” Angel nodded and walked to her wardrobe and grabbed a dressing gown “Here it’s one I got from a hotel” Marco smiled and took the offered gown putting it on and tying it closed.

“Shall we” Angel nodded and went to the door opening it, She could smell bacon and pancakes.

The two walked out of Angel’s room, Bonney walked over “Right I’m heading to the gym, You two behave, I mean it when I told you if you hurt my Luna Wolf I will kill you Marco”.

“Don’t worry Bonney, I won’t hurt her, I promise” Marco said while crossing his heart with his finger, Bonney raised an eyebrow “If you say so”.

Bonney walked over to Angel and kissed her cheek. “Later Luna Wolf” Angel smiled as she made a bacon sandwich “Bye Bon Bon, Don’t beat anyone up” Bonney chuckled as she left.

They heard the door open and close “She kisses your cheek?” Marco asked as he walked over to Angel helping himself to a pancake, “Yeah she’s done it since we were kids” Marco hummed.

The pair stood in the kitchen and ate the food Bonney left for them, Before they took it in turns to use the bathroom just to clean up a little.

_ RING RING RING _

Marco frowned as he heard his phone ring, “I’ll be right back little wolf” Angel poked her head out of the bathroom a toothbrush in her mouth “Okay”, Marco went back into her room and grabbed his phone from his trousers not looking at the number before answering.

_ RING RING _

_ Click _

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Marco thank god your up, You need to get to the office, Some intern just insulted Charlotte and she’s pissed, Going on about breaking the merger and wanting to speak to you” _

_ “Thatch what the hell happened?” _

_ “That new intern called her F-A-T” _

_ “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Please tell me your kidding me?” _

_ “I’m not Mar, I’ve dealt with the intern they are packing up there shit but Charlotte isn’t happy” _

Marco turned around when he heard the door open and Angel walked in the room, “Marco everything okay?”

_ “Is that Angel?, You couldn’t wait till Saturday, Really Marco?” _

Marco sighed  _ “Thatch shut up I’ll be there as soon as I can,  _ **_Do not_ ** _ piss her off more, Just ask Charlotte to wait till I get there” _

_ “Will do, Try to be quick though Marco” _

_ “Fine, See you in a bit” _

_ “Alright Bye” _

Marco hung up the phone and grabbed his trousers putting them on, “Sorry little wolf I have to go to work, Some idiot just insulted Charlotte” Angel tilted her head “As in Big Mom?” She asked.

Marco nodded “That’s the merger I was talking about, The public don’t know yet so don’t tell anyone, But yes Charlotte Linlin” Angel moved to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes.

“I’m going with you then” Marco looked up from buttoning his shirt “Angel, I don’t mean to sound rude but I don’t think it’s proffesional to bring someone who doesn’t work at my company”.

“I know Marco but trust me when I say I can help, Please trust me” Marco sighed softly “I trust you my little wolf, Sorry I’m just worried we put a lot of work and money into this merger and some idiot had to go and call her fat”.

Angel nodded as she pulled her top down “I understand we need to stop somewhere first though” Marco nodded as Angel walked over to him and kissed his jaw, Marco hugged her close.

“Sure where are we stopping?” Marco asked as they left the apartment and went down to his car, “A place called Lil Glutton, It’s a cake shop” Marco raised an eyebrow at her.

Angel took his hand in hers “Trust me Marco, I trust you” Marco leaned over the console and kissed her softly “I trust you little wolf” Angel smiled softly, Marco held her hand while driving, Squeezing it every so often when he got worried.

“Wait here I won’t be long” Angel kissed the back of his hand before getting out of the car and going into the shop.

A few minutes passed and Marco was getting more and more worried. He wants to see what is taking so long but he needs to show Angel he trusts her, He looked up when he saw the door open and Angel walked out with a box.

Marco reached over and unlocked the door pushing it open “Thanks, Sorry Lily was just finishing it up, I texted her when we left she always has a cake on hand” Marco nodded and took the box so Angel could buckle in.

He handed back the box and smiled at her, It took a few minutes to get to the company building, Marco was really worried that something would go wrong, “Marco it will be fine I promise” Angel said as they stood in the lift to get up to 69th floor where the meeting room was.

“I know little wolf I’m just worried Thatch might have made it worse” Angel smiled at him “Can I get a kiss?” Marco nodded leaning down to kiss her being careful of the box in her hands.

When they got to the 69th floor, They saw Thatch pacing outside the meeting room “Oh thank god you're here, Why is Angel here?” Angel smirked at him and went over to the door “Shall we?”.

Marco sighed and patted his brother's shoulder before opening the door dreading this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for the intern lol but you don't call big mom fat, Don't know if you guys have picked it up but everyone so far is a random character I picked out from the series like lily the glutton from a filler arc.
> 
> Anyway hope you guys are enjoying this


	12. Chapter 12

“About time you got here, Oh Wolf cub what are you doing here” Charlotte looked surprised “Hey Momma Lin, I got you a cake from Lils” Marco and Thatch watched in utter shock as Angel walked over giggling as Charlotte complimented her.

“Looking beautiful as ever wolf cub” Angel grinned and put the cake box down “Thanks Momma” Charlotte pulled her in for a hug.

“So how come you here I thought you’d be with my little Bon Bon?” Angel smiled softly “Bon’s at the gym again Momma, I’m meeting her later on, I think depends on how long she’s working out for” Charlotte smiled sweetly.

“That's my little Bon Bon but I didn’t know you worked here, I’m sure Bon Bon would have told me if you got a job” Angel blushed of course Bonney hadn’t told her, Yet.

“Well I have a job Momma, It’s not here though, I’ll tell you another time” Charlotte nodded “Of course wolf cub, Ah Mr.Fushichou your here, Hmm why are you here, Your brother told me it’s your day off?”

Angel turned to Marco and Thatch and winked “Momma, Your doing a merger with Mr.Fushichou’s company remember” Charlotte petted her head, “Oh yes we were going to finalize it today, I just need to sign some paperwork, Ah here it is, Wolf cub be a dear and read this for me while I eat my cake”.

“Sure Momma, I just need to talk with Mr.Fushichou first” Charlotte nodded opening the cake box “Oh my favourite, You were always my favourite child wolf cub” Angel giggled softly “I thought Bon was she is your daughter” Charlotte nodded.

“She may be my daughter but I see you as one to wolf cub” Angel grinned at her before turning and walking over to Marco and Thatch the two of them were shellshocked.

Angel walked past them out of the office and the two quickly followed her out “What just happened?” Thatch looked between Angel and the office door “She’s Bonney’s mother, I’ve known her since I was 5 kinda why she still calls me wolf cub, Sorry I didn’t explain earlier Marco, I didn’t know if you’d let me come if you did”.

Marco nodded he probably wouldn’t have but now he is so glad he did “It’s fine little wolf, I’m just a bit shocked that’s all”

“Fine, A bit, what the hell you just got her to agree to sign without knowing anything about our merger” Thatch stood there in disbelief.

“Actually I do know, Bon told me all about it after we found out who Marco was, She told me her mom had been wanting a merger for a few years and never had the chance till now, She would have signed it even if I didn’t show up I just helped calm her down quicker” Angel explained.

“We need to hire her” Thatch said looking at Marco “Like now, If someone fucks up again with Charlotte we need her help” Angel giggled.

“Thanks but I’m good I already have a job that I’m looking forward to doing, I’ll help out if someone annoys Momma again though, But I’m sure once Bon tells her about my new job she won’t get angry quite as quick” At their raised eyebrows Angel smiled.

“Momma has only ever wanted me to be happy so as long as she knows I’m being looked after she won’t lose her temper, That and she made me a shareholder so the merger helps me out financially” Marco nodded “That makes sense, Right let’s get the paperwork signed and then we can go from there”.

The three walked back in, The cake was gone and Charlotte looked happy, “Mr.Fushichou, Mr.Newgate I’ve signed the contracts they just need your signatures” Thatch grinned and signed his name, Marco signed his name “Thank you for agreeing to this merger Mrs.Charlotte”.

“Oh please just call me Momma everyone I work with does, Even my little wolf cub here does” Angel beamed, After a few more formalities Charlotte stood up “Right I should be going, Wolf cub do come visit sometime and tell my little Bon Bon to make sure she’s eating properly”.

“I will Momma, Take care” Charlotte hugged Angel and left the meeting room with Thatch, Marco exhaled “I think you need a massage Mr.Fushichou” Angel giggled as she walked over to Marco’s chair.

Marco hummed as Angel climbed into his lap, His hands moving to hold her hips, “Mmm, Are you offering little wolf?” Angel leaned down and kissed him tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

“Okay I should have knocked” Thatch coughed, Angel pulled back giggling, Marco shook his head “I came back to get the contracts to take them to admin” Thatch walked over and grabbed them a light blush on his cheeks “As you were”.

“You do realise you're going to see us naked on Saturday right?” Marco said just as Thatch got to the door stopping “Oh right I am, Can I stay and watch now?” Marco glared at him.

“No Thatch go take the contracts to admin” Thatch pouted “But....But you fucked her before Saturday” Marco pointed at the door “Out Thatch” Angel bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing as Thatch whined like a kicked puppy before leaving.

“Now then Miss.Wolfe How about we go to my office and have that talk” Angel’s eyes fluttered “I don’t see why not Mr.Fushichou, I’d love to talk” Marco chuckled kissing her softly, Moaning as Angel ran her fingers over his trousers.

Marco stood them up, Setting Angel down as he pulled back from their kiss, He took a hold of her hand leading them to the lift, He wanted to touch her but held back as they went up a floor to his office.

He wasn’t surprised not to see Mikita, She had the same days off as him, Marco unlocked his office pulling Angel inside, He shut and locked the door, Pinning her to it as he leaned down and started to kiss up the side of her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel moaned tilting her head to the side giving Marco more room. “Mmm Marco” Marco nipped her softly, Reaching down to pick her up, Angel wrapped her arms and legs around him, Nuzzling his neck before kissing it.

Marco walked them over to the bedroom kicking the door shut, Angel started to unbutton his shirt “You got any massaging oil?” She asked as Marco set her down by the bed helping her with his shirt.

“Yeah I do hold on” Marco walked around the bed to the night stand grabbing a tub of cocoa butter “You okay with this, Or I have baby oil?” Angel walked over to him and read the cocoa butter “This is one of your companies products” Marco nodded, Moving her hair from her neck to kiss.

“It is, I think I may have an edible one in here” Marco knelt down and looked in the night stand finding two edible ones “Here I got white chocolate or bubblegum, Don’t ask, My brother Izo is in charge of our health and beauty products, He always leaves samples in my office so they end up in here or the bathroom”.

Angel nodded taking the white chocolate one “Sweet and salty go together well” Marco smirked at her “That they do” As Marco stood up he pulled Angel’s top off kissing her exposed skin.

“Marco it’s meant to be me that looks after you” Marco hummed against her skin and stood up straight “Can’t help it little wolf, Your so beautiful” Angel giggled and kissed him.

“It’s fine, lie down” Marco took off his trousers throwing them over a nearby chair before lying down on the queen sized bed,He turned his head to watch Angel as she took off her jeans and put them on the chair.

She put the tubs on the bed next to him and looked in the nightstand “Wow you have a lot of stuff in here”, Marco chuckled “I did say, Izo goes a bit overboard on heath and beauty products” Angel hummed looking at the tubes and bottles.

She stood up and climbed on the bed “You okay if I sit on your hips?” Marco nodded “Sure little wolf” Angel moved her leg over his hip and sat down.

Angel leaned down and kissed his shoulder “Just relax Marco” Marco looked over his shoulder at her and smiled “I’ll try, Don’t blame me if I get hard” Angel giggled and grabbed the cocoa butter opening it.

“I won’t I think I’d be offended if you didn’t, Bon’s normally pretty vocal when I give her a massage” Marco raised an eyebrow at her as she rubbed her hands together.

“After a long day in the gym she needs to relax so I pamper her a little if she asks me to” Marco hummed softly as she touched his shoulders.

Angel rubbed the butter in applying a bit of pressure as she went, Feeling along Marco’s muscles frowning a little “When was the last time you got a massage?” She asked as she found a few tense spots “Gotta be a few years I think, Your good at this so far” Angel took that as a challenge “Oh it’s on Marco I’ll have you like putty in no time”.

Marco chuckled “How about a bet then Miss.Wolfe?” Angel looked up at his face and smirked “Sure Mr.Fushichou, What are we betting?” Marco had to think he didn’t know what to bet he just wanted to rile her up a little.

“Dinner, You win I’ll take you to any restaurant for dinner, I win and I’ll let you try my home cooking” Angel giggled and nodded “Sure either way we both win something” Marco nodded.

“Alright then try not to fall asleep on me then” Marco moaned softly as Angel changed her technique “You were holding back” He commented, Angel just smirked.

Marco’s eyes slid closed as Angel massaged his back, He felt so relaxed “Mmmm You're really good at this” He mumbled he felt like he was going to fall asleep.

Angel stopped moving her hands “You’re falling asleep Marco” Marco hummed opening his eyes “M not” He mumbled again.

“Right your backs done, Want me to massage your chest?” Marco blinked a few times, “Huh?” Angel chuckled “Your back is done, Turn over” Angel sat up so she hovered over him.

Marco turned over his back felt amazing, Once he lay back down Angel sat back down, Marco rocked his hips up letting her feel his hardened cock “I’ll deal with your monster cock soon”.

Marco snorted “Monster cock, You really like boosting my ego little wolf” Angel leaned down bracing her arms above his shoulder, Marco moved her hair tucking it behind her ear “Well it is” She whispered pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“If you say so little wolf” Angel nodded sitting back up and grabbing more cocoa butter, She worked from his shoulders down, Lightly running her fingers over his nipples, Marco took a hold of her hips slowly rocking her back and forth loving the light blush on her cheek.

Watching it darken as he rubbed her through her panties, He could feel how wet she was “Stop distracting me Marco” She pouted at him, Her fingers on his abs.

Marco chuckled and moved his hands, Folding them behind his head not missing the look on his little wolf’s face as he flexed his arms, “Like what you see Angel” Angel scoffed and went back to massaging him.

“Show off” She muttered as she worked, Marco started to relax again closing his eyes, Angel looked up at him with a small smile on her face as he relaxed, She noted he looked handsome as he relaxed.

Angel carried on till she noticed his breathing even out, His arms relaxing under his head, Angel tried not to giggle as she worked for a few more minutes, She got up and walked out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom to grab a towel.

Taking it back into the bedroom with her, Marco was still fast asleep, Angel climbed back on the bed and gently pulled his boxers down keeping an eye on his face, She dropped them on the floor next to the bed.

She grabbed the edible body butter and opened it up trying a little bit. It was sweet but overly sweet that it would numb her taste buds, Angel moved closer straddling one of his thighs as she rubbed a bit of the butter over his cock.

Marco didn’t react, Making Angel smirk as she stroked his cock, Angel rocked her hips slowly grinding down on his thigh, She bit her bottom lip at the friction, She stopped as she heard Marco mumble something.

She looked up at his pinched features before he relaxed again, Angel leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock, Apart from it twitching in her hand Marco didn’t respond.

Angel grinned as she got back up off the bed and grabbed her phone opening up the camera she set it on the nightstand and positioned it before hitting record. She moved so the camera could see her and put her index finger to her in a shushing motion before climbing back on the bed.

She winked at the camera as she moved her hair out of the way before licking the tip of Marco’s cock swirling her tongue around it. Tasting the white chocolate with the bead of precum made her moan softly, they tasted delicious.

Angel pulled back from the tip and kissed down his length, Licking it from base to tip, Taking it back into her mouth, Bobbing slowly up and down, Licking all the body butter off of him, She took a quick glance up to see Marco still sleeping.

She wondered how far she could get before he woke up, Her mind made up, She wanted him to cum while still asleep, Angel looked at her phone seeing her reflection in it.

She arched her back, Wiggling her hip slowly and sensually like a wolf about to pounce, Angel relaxed her throat and slowly took him deeper till her lips brushed over the base of his cock before slowly moving back up and off with a small pop.

Marco still hadn’t woke up, Angel sat back and took off her bra, She moved a bit closer and put his cock between her breasts, Squeezing his cock a bit between them as she slowly rocked.

She didn’t want him waking up so she didn’t risk moving any quicker than what she was, Even if she was getting more and more horny by the minute and wanted to fuck herself on his cock, She could wait a little longer.

Angel lowered her head and suckled at the tip, Licking up each bead of precum, After a few minutes she pulled back and sat up, Moving off the bed and over to the camera.

She opened her mouth and showed all the precum that was on her tongue before closing it to swallow, Opening her mouth again to show it was all gone, “Let’s see if he’ll wake up with me riding him” She whispered loud enough for her phone to pick up.

Angel stood up and took her panties off dropping them to the floor, She got back on the bed hovering over his hips, She gently took a hold of his cock and lined him up.

Biting her bottom lips so she didn’t make a sound as she lowered herself on his cock, She was glad that she was so wet. Taking him without stretching hurt just a bit but she pushed through it as she got half way down his cock she stopped.

Angel looked at her phone and leaned back running her fingers over the outline of his cock through her skin, Smirking at the phone as she pushed up with her legs following his cock with her fingers.

As she lowered herself she slid her fingers back up, Drawing attention to the bulge before moving her hands to his thighs focusing on trying to take all of his cock.

Her lips were bright red in her reflection from biting them, It took a little bit but she was sat fully on his cock, Angel ran her fingers over the bulge lovingly as she smirked at the phone.

Angel looked at Marco, His eyes still closed as he slept but his eyebrows were drawn together, She pushed herself up with her legs and let gravity drop her back down, Still he remained asleep, If Marco wasn’t asleep and pretending to be Angel would be impressed.

She rocked her hips a little grinding down against him before pushing up raising and lowering her hips, Fucking herself on his cock, Angel tipped her head back biting her bottom lip as she moved a bit faster.

A soft moan past her parted lips as his cock twitched rubbing against her g-spot, Angel moved a little faster moving at a decent pace that she wondered if he would wake up, She clenched her walls around him with the movement of her hips.

Clenching as she moved up and relaxing as she dropped back down his cock, She almost screamed when his hand touched her hip, His thumb rubbing softly.

“Don’t stop on my account little wolf” Angel lifted her head looking at Marco’s smirking face, “I wondered how long it would be before you woke up, Truthfully I wanted to make you cum first” Marco chuckled flexing his hips.

Smirking as Angel moaned “Ahhh mmm Do that again please” Marco nodded and flexed his hips, His cock brushing against her g-spot, Angel whimpered bringing her hand up to her stomach running her fingers along the outline of his cock.

Angel nodded her head to her phone, Marco looked over and saw she was 50 minutes in on her recording “I missed the preshow, Though I’m glad I’m awake for the main event, Little wolf” Marco moved his other hand to grab her hip.

He raised her up a little before pulling her back down on his cock, Smirking as she gasped her back arching, He moved one hand up to cup her breast running his thumb over the nipple.

“Fuck yourself on my cock little wolf” Angel whimpered softly as Marco moved his hands back behind his head “Your not going to help me” Marco chuckled.

“You decided to fuck me while I slept, You can make yourself cum on my cock, Don’t worry once you cum I’ll fuck you how you want little wolf, No touching your clit though” Angel nodded moving her hands to rest on his chest.

Leaning down to kiss him as she raised her hips, As she moved back she sat back down on his cock a moan slipping past her lips, Angel slowly started to rock her hips again.

Slowly speeding up now that Marco was awake, “Fuck…Mmm Master your….God your filling me up” Marco smirked flexing his hips every so often watching her slowly lose her self-restraint as she bounced on his cock.

“M close...Master please” Marco reached out and stroked her cheek softly “Beg for it little wolf” Angel whimpered “Please...Please let me cum...I want to cum on your cock please Mar..Master” Marco smiled at her.

“Cum for me little wolf” Angel’s eyes fell shut as she came around his cock, Her walls spasming, Marco continued to caress her cheek “Good girl little wolf” Angel mewled softly nuzzling his hand kissing his palm.

Marco waited for her to calm down. “Such a good little wolf” Angel leaned closer to him, Marco deepening the kiss he knew her phone couldn’t see his face. It was positioned so it faced his legs, The bottom part of his tattoo showing a little.

Angel had put it in a good spot he noted as he kissed her, “Ready or do you need a minute” Angel nuzzled his neck “Fuck me please” She said loud enough for her phone to hear.

Marco moved his hands to her hips holding her close as he rolled them over, He checked the phone to see how much it recorded, He reached out and turned it a little, “Got to make sure your in view little wolf” Angel giggled her hair fanning around her like a pond of liquid moonlight.

Marco pushed her legs apart with his hands, Raising her left leg over his shoulder, He kissed her calf, Smiling down at her as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

“Such a good little wolf” He praised watching her smile, Her eyes falling closed as she moaned, Marco moved slowly at first teasing the both of them, Angel bit her bottom lip looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

“Master...Please fuck me harder….Want your cock” Marco chuckled softly “Well when you beg me like that little wolf I can’t refuse” He replied as he rocked his hips harder, His balls slapping off her skin as he moved.

Marco saw the body butter next to them, He grabbed a bit and put it on her left nipple, Smirking as she raised an eyebrow at him. Marco leaned down and licked at it, Angel’s head tipped back as she moaned.

Marco wrapped his lips around her nipple fucking her hard and fast, He loved hearing her moans and whimpers, He gently bit her nipple, Her back arching into his touch, “Need to cum...Please...Mar...Please” Marco pulled back from her nipple moving up to kiss her softly.

His free hand moved to her clit rubbing it, He groaned as her walls clenched tighter around him, Marco pulled back from her lips resting his forehead on her “Cum little wolf, I’m right there too, Cum on my cock” Angel whined low as she begged him “Please cum in me, Please...Fuck...Want your cum Master please”.

Marco groaned, Moving to kiss her neck. He was almost there, The familiar knot in his stomach tightening as Angel rocked back against him, He turned his head and kissed her ear “You okay If I mark you?”.

Neither of them had talked about it but her neck bare under his lips, Just begged for her masters mark, Angel nodded her arms moved from his arms to his neck pulling him closer to her.

“Mark me Marco make me yours” She whispered into his ear, Nibbling the lobe, Marco growled, Kissing the juncture of her neck nibbling it.

Angel almost howled with pleasure as she came, Marco growled into her neck as he came biting her while filling her with his cum, He ground his hips down drawing out their pleasure before stilling deep inside her.

He kissed the bruise forming on her neck, Licking it soothingly “Such a good girl, My little wolf” He moaned huskily, Angel nuzzled his neck softly.

Marco lifted up looking down at her, He noticed her eyes were glazed over, Marco reached out to the night stand and ended the recording before focusing on Angel completely.

“Angel….Little wolf look at me” Marco brought his right hand to her cheek caressing softly, “Come back to me little wolf, Such a good girl for me, My little wolf” He smiled as Angel’s eyes fluttered a little as she came around from her high.

“Mar?” Marco smiled and kissed her cheek “Right here, Don’t worry I stopped the recording, It’s just us Angel” Angel hummed smiling sleepily.

“Don’t fall asleep on me just yet Angel, We need to clean up and I need to make sure you're okay before you sleep” Angel nodded “I don’t think I can move, My legs feel like jelly”, Marco huffed a laugh trying not to be too loud.

“I’ll carry you, Want a bath?” Angel kissed his cheek “Please” Marco wrapped his arms around her and moved them so he could get up, Angel whimpered as he pulled his cock out “Sorry, I don’t think it’s a good idea to walk with my cock still in you” Angel rested her head on his shoulder humming as he walked.

Just like the day before he sat her on the toilet and ran them a bath putting some bubble bath in it, “My neck stings a little” Marco looked over at Angel and frowned “I might have bitten too hard” He moved to find his first aid kit.

“This is going to sting and I’m sorry little wolf” Marco carefully wiped her neck with an alcohol wipe kissing her cheek as she whimpered in pain “Almost done, I’ll kiss it better after” Marco said softly as he finished cleaning her neck.

As much as he loved the mark on her skin, It looked really bad, Her neck was a big mass of dark purple and blue bruises, He’d made a few small marks and a bigger one that encompassed the others when he’d cum.

He was just glad it wasn’t bleeding, It would take a long while to heal, Marco kissed it softly before turning back to the bath and turning the taps off, He helped Angel into the bath before getting in behind her.

Angel relaxed as he carefully washed her body “So I won the bet right?” Marco chuckled softly “Yes little wolf you won, I have to say waking up to your riding my cock is a sight I want to see more of, I’m glad you recorded it, What else did you do cause it was 50 minutes in when I woke up”

Angel tipped her head back looking up at Marco with a small smirk on her lips, “You really want to know or wait till you watch the video” Marco hummed “I guess I can wait a bit longer, Want me to wash your hair?” Angel nodded moving forward a little so Marco could wash it.

Angel handed him a mint shampoo to use, Marco massaged her scalp as he washed her hair, “I owe you a massage little wolf” Angel hummed as Marco finished up washing her hair.

“I think I might take you up on that after a nap” Marco chuckled and nodded, He bit his bottom lip, He really wanted to ask her “Angel?” Angel looked up at him “Yeah?”.

“Do you want to stay at mine tonight?” Angel's smile shifted to a smirk, “Wanting another round Marco?” Marco shrugged “Maybe if you feel up to it, I’m just worried you may have another drop”.

“I didn’t think about that, Yeah it would be a good idea for me to stay with you just incase” Marco leaned down and kissed her softly, Wrapping his arms around her.

Angel pulled back slowly “I just have to let Bon know so she doesn’t panic and think you’ve locked me in some sex dungeon like 50 shades” Marco couldn’t help but laugh.

“I am nothing like that guy Angel, I’m not going to make you sign some contract and say I don’t do romantic things and while I may have a room with toys in, I don’t want to force you to be anybody but yourself” Angel turned around straddling his waist.

“You have a sex dungeon room?” Marco nodded, “Maybe I do, Don’t most rich people?” Angel laughed and rested her head on his chest “You...omg Bon’s going to flip, She loves kinky shit like that”.

Angel raised her head hey eyes shining “Don’t get me wrong I know I’m a bit kinky but I’m not as deep into BDSM as she is, Bon won’t complain for a bit of blood or being cut by her partners, Guess that’s why she hooked up with Kid, He’s a really kinky fucker”

Marco raised his eyebrow at her “Bon came home once littered in bruises and cuts, I thought she got mugged and was going to rush her to the hospital, She told me she spent the whole day tied up on Kid’s bed as he fucked her, Apparently he likes the taste of her blood, He was careful only small cuts and nowhere near veins but yeah, I had to help wash her body”

“He sounds like a dom I know, He’s best known in the community as the surgeon of death, He’s into some kinky stuff that just puts me right off, Though I did talk to him once or twice he’s an okay guy outside of play”.

“Oh you mean Law, I had sex with him once, I didn’t like it so we stopped before we actually started fucking, His foreplay was a bit to rough for me” Marco frowned and kissed her cheek.

“I’m glad you told him to stop before you got seriously hurt” Angel nodded, “He was understanding about it, I’m still friends with him, Last I heard he was in a relationship with his adopted dad’s brother, Though he still sleeps with Bon every so often” Marco shook his head “Corazon, Yeah I know him too, He still sleeps with Bonney”.

“Small world huh, Yeah Law’s Bi so Cora is fine with it” Angel giggled “We should get out the waters going cold” Marco tapped her leg softly “Sure” Angel replied as she stood up and got out of the bath and grabbed a towel.

Marco got up unplugging the drain and grabbing his own towel “Marco...I’m hungry” Angel pouted as her stomach rumbled quietly, Marco chuckled “We have only eaten breakfast, Think your up for sitting in a restaurant or do you want to get some food to take back to my apartment” Angel tilted her head in thought.

“Food back at your apartment” Marco nodded, Taking her hand in his as they walked back to the bedroom, Angel checked her phone and she had a message from Bonney.

_ Hey Luna Wolf, _

_ Mom phoned and told me you were at Marco’s company with him, Told her about your new job with him being pornstars she said congrats, Gym was fun beat my record of 500 sit ups I got to 550 still working on getting to 1000, You know me girl, Text me and let me know what your plans are. _

_ Love Bon Bon. _

Angel read the text aloud, Giggling as Marco wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the mark on her neck, She wanted to see it so she opened up her camera on selfie mode, Marco smirked at her, “Want to send Bon a picture?” She teased.

“Sure we can, Though I have a better angle” Marco took her phone and raised it so they had to look up, Marco nibbled her ear looking up at the camera at an angle before snapping the picture.

Angel looked at it, From the angle Marco took it at you could see they were naked, Her arms covered her nipples and Marco’s arm covered her pussy from view, His body half hidden behind hers.

“Looks good, She’s going to flip at the mark” Angel clicked back to the camera to look at her neck and laughed “Omg it looks like one of those Alpha bites you hear about in werewolf stories” Marco looked at the reflection in the camera “Huh, So it does, Guess that make you my Omega then”.

Angel purred as he kissed the mark “Then I guess I better call you Alpha instead of Master” Marco groaned, His cock hardening, He rolled his hips forward while his hand around her waist pulled her back letting her feel him hot and throbbing against her ass.

Angel smirked and moaned “Alpha” Marco growled kissing her mark, “Behave little wolf” Angel giggled “I recorded that” Marco looked up at her phone seeing it was in fact recording.

“Mmmm, Got my Alpha all horny again” Marco chuckled kissing her neck again over his mark, “What can I say seeing my beautiful Omega with my mark on her neck turns me on” Angel bit her bottom lip.

Rocking her hips back against him feeling his cock twitch “Angel behave, We need to go eat” Angel giggled and looked at him, “Could always eat me Alpha” Marco smirked at her “I could, My Omega does taste sweet” Angel blushed and stopped the recording.

“Going to behave now?” Angel nodded her cheeks darkening “Shut up don’t laugh” Marco chuckled and kissed her lips.

“I’m making that our thing my sweet little Omega wolf” Angel nibbled his bottom lip, “Sure thing Alpha, Now I really am hungry” Marco let her go and grabbed her clothes “Get dressed then Angel”.

Once they were dressed and Angel had sent the picture and the short video to Bonney, They left Marco’s office, She sent him a copy of the two videos on the way down to the first floor.

“We should see if your Pops is okay with the videos so we can start posting them” Angel said as they got into the car, “That’s not a bad Idea”. Marco plugged his phone into the console, “Phone Pops”.


	14. Chapter 14

_ “Marco, I was just about to phone you, Thatch told me you already had sex with Angel”. _ Angel blushed as Marco chuckled.

_ “Yeah we already had sex Pops, Angel’s here to, We’re just leaving my office” _

_ “I see, Angel my dear I hope my son has been treating you well, Are you okay with him being your only partner?” _

_ “Yeah I am Mr.Newgate, He’s been treating me well, Umm we actually recorded a few things that we wanted to post, With your approval of course” _

_ “Sure I trust Marco to know what he’s doing, Are you still okay with a shoot on Saturday dear?” _

_ “Yup I’m looking forward to it” _

_ “I’m glad to hear that, How did you record the videos” _

_ “On her phone Pops, I have a copy that I can send to editing if you want” _

_ “No need son, I trust that they won’t need any editing, Have you two thought of a brand name?” _

Angel shook her head she didn’t know  _ “Not yet Pops, We’ll come up with something later on”. _

_ “Alright Thatch did mention you called her little wolf” _

_ “Of course he did” _

_ “I can see why though, Enjoy the rest of your day you two” _

_ “Alright bye Pops” _

_ “Bye Mr.Newgate” _

_ “GURARARA, Call me Pops little wolf, No need to be so formal” _

_ “Sure thing Pops, See you on saturday” _

_ “See you then bye” _

Marco hung up the call and smiled softly at Angel “He likes you” Angel nodded, Leaning over the console to kiss Marco, Marco moaned softly nibbling her bottom lip as he pulled back.

“What would you like for dinner?” Angel grinned “Steak” Marco chuckled, “Sure I know a great steak house we can get to go”.

Marco drove them to Franky’s Outback parking outside, Angel raised an eyebrow at him “You like Franky’s?” Marco scoffed “Like, I love eating here, Better than most upper class restaurants, I’m not paying a 100 plus berri for a plate of food that is mostly air. Give me a full rack of ribs and a steak for 30 berri any day of the week and I’ll be happy”.

Angel laughed as they got out of the car “So much for being a typical rich guy” Marco took a hold of her arm “I’m not your typical rich guy little wolf” Angel hummed as they walked in.

“Angel, Hey it’s been a while, Oh Marco….Ummm should I ask?” Angel smiled at Nami “Hey Nami” Angel smiled at her friend “Hi Nami, We’re just having dinner together”.

“Sure want your normal table Marco?” Marco shook his head “Actually can we order to go”, Nami nodded “Sure I’m guessing you both want your regular orders then”.

“Yes please” They both said at the same time, Angel blushed while Marco chuckled “Yeah that would be great Nami” Nami nodded and put their order in “Alright it will be 15 minutes”.

“Oh Nami have you got any rainbow drip cake?” Nami nodded at her “Yeah Sanji made it this morning, I’ll put a slice in for you on the house of course” Angel grinned.

“Sanji’s cakes are amazing, Though don’t tell Lily I said that” Nami chuckled “Sure I won’t, Take a seat I’ll be back in a bit” Marco sat down on the sofa in the entrance pulling Angel down to sit in his lap.

Macro smirked as Angel blushed, 15 Minutes later Nami came back with their food wrapped up in a box “Enjoy guys and Angel you might want to cover your neck up next time, Robin saw and you know how she worries about you and Bon’s you know” Angel blushed again “Sorry Nami I’ll remember, Talk soon”.

Marco carried their food out to the car handing it to Angel once she was sitting in the car before getting in the driver's seat and driving them back to his apartment.

She really shouldn’t have been surprised that Marco lives in one of the most expensive apartment buildings in uptown, “I feel so underdressed” Angel mumbled as the receptionist gave her a look.

Marco shot the guy a glare, The male looked away blushing, They got into the lifts “I think you're overdressed truthfully, Top floor”, Angel pressed the button for the 80th floor.

“Yeah you would Marco” She giggled as he smirked at her “What can I say, Your beautiful and delicious” Angel tapped his arm as she blushed “Stop making me blush damn it”.

Angel stepped out of the lift walking ahead of Marco “I could always make your ass red instead of your cheeks” Angel slapped his arm again, “Keep hitting me little wolf, I’ll get you back” Angel took the box so he could unlock the door.

Marco took the box back toeing off his shoes pushing them to the side “Shoes off little wolf” He said as he walked into the kitchen setting the box down, Angel took her shoes off putting them next to Marco’s.

“Don’t like shoes in the apartment?” Marco looked up from sorting out their food putting Angel’s cake in the fridge, “Sorry old habit” Angel shook her head “It’s fine, Bon’s the same” Marco grabbed them some plates and put their food on them, Angel grabbed her plate and took it to the table stopping before she put it down.

“Placemats?” Marco shook his head “Don’t use them, It’s fine” Angel put her plate down before going back to the counter and grabbing the other plates and set them on the table.

“Going to join me?” Marco blushed and moved his plates over “It’s been a while since I had anyone over for dinner, I’m just used to standing at the counter to eat” Angel smiled softly “It’s okay” Marco got up and grabbed two glasses.

“What would you like to drink? I got coke, Apple juice, Wine, Vodka, Water?” Angel swallowed her mouthful of food “Waters fine” Marco put her glass in the water dispenser in the fridge door then his own.

“Here you go” Angel smiled taking the glass “Thanks”, Marco sat down opposite her smiling when she moved her leg to rub his under the table.

“Mmm, Franky and Sanji are the best cooks” Angel said as she cut into her jacket potato, “Thatch is a good cook too, He may offer to treat you to dinner on saturday” Angel hummed around her food, As they ate they talked about random things from their childhoods.

“Yeah she punched him in the nose, Bon has always been one to talk with her fists when she’s angry, Her mom wasn’t happy she got suspended from school” Angel giggled taking a sip of water.

“Sounds like the guy deserved it for making you cry” Marco replied smiling, Angel’s eyes widened “Shit Bon I forgot to text her” Marco chuckled as Angel grabbed her phone from her pocket.

“Oh no, She’s left a voicemail and 10 missed calls” Angel moaned clicking the voicemail and putting it on speaker.

_ WHAT THE ACTUALY FUCK, Angel I swear to god pick up, Fuck sake, I swear you better have given him permission to maul your neck, Where are you anyway?, Ugh you know I hate leaving voicemails call me back” _

Marco chuckled as Angel called Bonney.

_ RING RING _

_ Click _

_ “WHERE ARE YOU?” _

_ “I’m with Marco, Bon I’m so sorry my phone was on silent, I forgot please don’t kill me Bon Bon, You know you love your Luna Wolf” _

_ “You're lucky I love you so much, Angel your neck, God I know I joked once and said find an Alpha but it was just a joke you know”. _

_ “I know Bon Bon, It just kinda happened, I did give Marco permission to bite me” _

_ “Good cause if he had marked you without consent I’d kick his ass, Millionaire or not”. _

Marco raised an eyebrow and mouthed (really?).

_ “He can hear you Bon, We’re having dinner at his apartment” _

_ “Oh, Umm one minute” _

Angel looked down at her phone as they heard someone groan

_ “Shut up before she hears you” _

_ “Not my fault  _ **_she_ ** _ phoned” _

Angel blushed bright red

_ “Hi Law, Sorry Bon I’ll call you tomorrow BYE” _

Angel hung up and put the phone down on the table.

Marco burst out laughing “Wow, Go Bonney” He chuckled, Angel took a sip of water “I probably should have checked she wasn’t busy” Marco nodded as he got up and grabbed the plates.

“I’ll wash up” Marco shook his head “I got a dishwasher it’s fine, Don’t pout little wolf it’s fine really” Angel pouted more at him, Marco put the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on.

He walked back over to the table resting a hand on it as he leaned down and kissed Angel softly, “As cute as you are pouting, I know something else we can do” Angel blinked innocently up at him.

“Oh and what’s that?” Marco tugged her up out of her chair, “I still want to watch that video little wolf and we do need to talk about us and our careers as pornstars” Angel blushed lightly.

“After everything we’ve done so far and you can still blush like this” Angel reached up and ruffled his hair “Yup, Your hair’s so soft and fluffy” Marco chuckled picking her up, He gave her her phone before walking to his living room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter

He sat them down on the black leather sofa, Marco smirked as Angel looked around whistling low “Your place is one bigger than mine and Bon’s and two looks expensive, I’m worried I’ll break something”.

“You’ll be fine, There isn’t anything really expensive apart from the booze, The bookcase was from Galley-La so it’s pretty cheap” Angel looked at him incredulously, “It’s from Galley-La?” Marco nodded moving his hands so Angel could get up.

“Go look their logo is on the side” Angel did just that “Holy crap it is, I don’t get it your rich, Yet you have furniture that I can afford” Marco bit his lip to stop from laughing.

Angel walked around the living room looking at the furniture and books that Marco had “I told you I’m not your typical rich guy, I have tons of money that I don’t spend, I’m not a material person Angel, I could care less about owning a 500 million berri watch when I can give it to charity”.

Marco smiled as she walked back over to him frowning “You're not a charity case before you even ask me little wolf” Angel sat back down in his lap, “You're not what I expected Marco” Marco raised an eyebrow.

“I mean you’re a millionaire with a massive company, Yet you…” Marco sighed softly.

“I chose an 18 year old college girl” Angel nodded looking away, “Talk to me, Why are you thinking like this?”, Angel raised her hands and motioned to the room.

“You have all this, You can have any woman in the world” Marco nodded “I could and I have had my fair share of woman throw themselves at me, Men throwing themselves at me, Angel look at me….Little wolf look at me please” Angel looked at him, Tears brimming her eyes.

“I could have everything I wanted in the world, With my money I could buy up an empire or two, But I don’t want that, I grew up poor, Pops adopted me at a young age, I had to fight and claw my way to where I am now” Marco spoke softly, Reaching up to wipe her eyes.

“If I lost all my money everything, No woman I have ever been with would stay by my side, People love to celebrate people success but not be there when they are needed the most, The only people who have stuck by me through everything and I mean everything in my life is my family” Marco smiled as he talked.

“Then I met you, The second I looked at you, I realised you didn’t know who I was, I could have just been a random guy in an office but the way you looked at me, Little wolf, I know how to read people after years in this business I know what people are thinking” Marco leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“I couldn’t read you, I didn’t know what you thought of me and as I’ve gotten to know you, I would choose you over any and I mean any of my past relationships in a heartbeat, Your kind, Thoughtful, Sexy, Delicious and sweet both here” Marco moved his fingers to her jeans.

Before moving them to her chest over her heart “And here, I thought I could keep it professional between us, I should have realised a lot sooner that I fell for you hard, Hearing you tell Bonney you loved her….Admittedly I got jealous even though I knew I had no right”

Marco looked away from Angel, Angel smiled as she raised her hand and turned his face back towards her.

“Don’t look away from me Marco, I guess being pornstars is out of the question if you feel like we can’t be professional, What I mean is I fell for you too, Your right when you said I didn’t know you, It was only after we saw each other at Pops office I looked into you but I didn’t read anything apart from you were a CEO, I wanted to know you for you, Not what people thought of you” Marco smiled.

“I love you Marco Fushichou Newgate” Angel leaned forward and kissed him closing her eyes, Marco wasted no time kissing her back, Neither of them wanting to deepen the kiss.

Marco pulled back first licking his bottom lip “I love you two Angel Leona Wolfe” Angel giggled smiling at him “So looks like I need a new job” Angel said, Marco tilted his head.

“Who said a couple can’t do porn together, You are the only one I’m working with little wolf” Angel’s jaw dropped “Oh yeah you said I would only be with you, That means we can still do it” Marco chuckled.

“Wait, You said couple” Angel gasped, Blushing bright red, “If you want to be, I’m not going to for….” Angel cut him off by kissing him, Marco moaned softly, Kissing her back.

“I guess that’s a yes then?” Angel nodded “Yes” Marco hugged her close “Guess we need to choose a brand name and set up social media” Marco smiled at her.

“Yeah we do, If we make a InstaDen account we can post pictures alongside our Newage account” Angel said thoughtfully, “It’s a good idea, When it gets out that I’m doing porn with my girlfriend I have a feeling it will rock the company a bit, Hence why we have the merger” Marco started.

“If we announce I'm doing porn and us at the same time as the merger comes out the merger and us being together should draw more attention hopefully, That and it will also announce that I’m taken speaking of”.

Marco grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the camera in selfie mode, “Come here little wolf” Angel smiled as Marco kissed her taking a picture, He put his phone down and deepened the kiss, Licking into her mouth Angel moaning softly.

He slowly pulled back “Ready to be loved and hated by the world little wolf” Angel chuckled “Sure I’m used to it already” Marco nodded he knew they were both outcasts in their own ways.

Marco opened Tweety and uploaded the picture with the caption, Marco showed Angel his phone.

“Ready?” Angel clicked the post button “That answers your question Phoenix” Marco chuckled, Locking his phone as people reacted to the news.

_ @TheMarcoPhoenix _

_ Sorry world this Phoenix has found his mate, A beautiful silver wolf has stolen my heart <3  _

_ 500k <3 200K Comments 1M Retweets _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> InstaDen is there version of our Instagram, Tweety is Twitter.
> 
> I'm trying to keep it in it's own AU so anything from that isn't in one piece I'll edit the names so they fit, Hope you guys are enjoying this :)


	16. Chapter 16

Angel giggled against Marco’s lips, Their phones buzzing away on the coffee table as they lay on the sofa “Think we should see the damage?” Marco asked, Reaching out for his phone.

“Sure, I know you’re just as curious as I am” Marco hummed picking up their phones, Angel turned her head resting it on his chest as she looked at her phone “Wow it’s number 1 trending” Marco looked at the text messages from his family congratulating them “The rest of my family want to meet you”.

Angel giggled and kissed his chest, “So many women hate me now” Marco looked at her phone reading a few comments.

_ @TheRealVictoriaCindry _

_ Who the hell is this random chick with @TheMarcoPhoenix think she is #Bitch _

_ @ThePizzaQueen Bonney LinLin _

_ WOOOOT, You go Girl <3’s for my best girl friend landing @TheMarcoPhoenix, @AngelWolfe18 _

_ @Phoenix.Inc _

_ We would like to congratulate our CEO on his relationship with his silver wolf @TheMarcoPhoenix, @AngelWolfe18 _

_ @RandomGirl124 _

_ OMG THIS FUCKING BITCH STOLE MARCO @TheMarcoPhoenix, @AngelWolfe18. _

Angel opened up her camera, Marco moved his phone and smiled at the camera as Angel stuck her tongue out at it before snapping a picture, “Really little wolf” Marco chuckled as she uploaded the picture.

_ @AngelWolfe18 _

_ #SorryNotSorry #PhoenixRobber #SilverWolf #Taken _

_ He’s Mine and I don’t plan on sharing him with anyone @TheMarcoPhoenix _

“You're loving this aren’t you” Marco chuckled as Angel nodded “I am, We should set up the accounts” Marco nodded “Okay I’ll get my laptop” Angel got up off of him giggling at the replies.

Marco went and grabbed his home laptop listening to Angel giggle, He walked back over and kissed her cheek as he sat down turning it on, Loading up the websites they would need.

“What do you want to name InstaDen?” He asked signing them up, “Hmmm it’s got to be something on brand so…..Oh I know LegallyAlpha and our Newage can be AlphaWolf” Marco nodded and put them in InstaDen accepted it but Newage didn’t “Ah we need numbers at the end of AlphaWolf”.

“Put in18” Angel suggested looking at the laptop as it accepted it, “Okay all set up I made it so we both have access to it but I have main control” Angel nodded as they made their bios.

_ InstaDen _

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ Bio _

_ About me - Corporate CEO and his loving girlfriend sharing their love and sexy pictures for the world to see #GetJealousLadies #Taken #Pornstars #RealLifeCouplesCanDoPornTo _

_ Name - Marco Phoenix & Angel Wolfe _

_ Newage Account _

_ AlphaWolf18 _

_ Bio _

_ About me - Social Media LegallyAlpha on InstaDen Corporate CEO and his loving girlfriend sharing their love and sexy pictures for the world to see #GetJealousLadies #Taken #Pornstars #RealLifeCouplesCanDoPornTo _

Marco chuckled as Angel typed “You are really playing this up little wolf” Angel looked up at him “Can you blame me, I have  **The** most wanted bachelor in the world as my boyfriend” Marco shook his head.

“You adorable Angel” He kissed her hair as she logged in on her phone and posted on their new account.

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ #SexySilverWolf #SexyUnderWear #GetJealousLadies _

Marco watched her upload a few of the pictures of her in the sexy underwear she bought the other day, He shook his head as his phone started to buzz like crazy, Marco looked at it and smirked “Our new account on InstaDen has just got to number 2 on Tweety, Want to make a public video?”.

Angel looked up at him from where she was lying half on his lap “Sure we can Alpha” Marco groaned softly “We are watching that video after this” Angel nodded sitting up and moving closer as Marco opened the camera on his phone.

Hitting record

_ “Hey world It’s Marco and I’m here with my girlfriend Angel” _

_ Angel popped into frame “Hey world” _

_ “So we just announced our relationship and the fact that we are both going to working for Newage.Inc under the name AlphaWolf18” _

_ “We also have a InstaDen that just went live called LegallyAlpha where we will post pictures and videos” _

_ “Yeah so if you want to see me and my little wolf here then check them out we have some videos coming out soon so keep up to date with them as we will be posting real soon” _

_ Angel kissed Marco’s cheek, Marco chuckled and turned his head kissing her lips before pulling back and smiling at his phone. _

_ “So yeah we are going to be reviewing a video Angel recorded earlier today which will be posted tomorrow, Till then take care” _

_ #Taken #SorryNotSorry #GetJealousLadies #SexySilverWolf #Pornstars #RealLifeCouplesCanDoPornTo _

Marco posted their video tagging all three accounts as Angel took a picture of them sitting on the sofa and posting it on their new InstaDen with a caption.

_ About to watch a video I recorded of me waking up my man with my sexy body _

Angel set down her phone after setting it to silent, Marco plugged in his phone and cast the video to his tv.

“I think you're going to enjoy this” Angel giggled, Marco chucked and put his arm over the back of the sofa pulling Angel into his side.


	17. Chapter 17

Marco raised his eyebrow at his little wolf as she tried not to laugh, They were almost at the 50 minute mark Marco paused the video as he woke up on screen.

Angel couldn’t hold it back anymore and burst out laughing “So I missed a blowjob, A boobjob and you tracing the outline of my cock” Angel nodded laughing more, “So you sleep like the dead, I seriously didn’t think you’d wake up and I’d make you cum in your sleep”.

Marco looked between the screen and Angel, Then he noticed she had her phone directed at him “Your recording?” Angel nodded “I am yeah, It’s for InstaDen” Marco sighed and shook his head “Fine but I want it on record she gave me a massage, My little wolf has magic hands by the way and I fell asleep after she gave me a back and chest massage”.

Angel giggled “I did give him a massage and he did fall asleep, I was horny and well what’s a girl to do when her man is hot and throbbing because of her touch, You can’t blame me”.

Marco chuckled leaning over to kiss her cheek “I’m not, I did get you back with that mark, My little Omega wolf, How about we end the video and go to bed” Angel smirked turning her head to kiss him, Winking at her phone before ending the video.

Angel giggled as Marco kissed down her neck, Pushing her lightly to lay down on the sofa while she posted the video, Once she was done she put her phone down giving Marco her full attention “Alpha” She moaned as Marco kissed her scar.

“Hmmm, Yes my little wolf” He said as he kissed his way back up her chest pushing her top up, Angel grabbed it and took it off “I was going to do that” He pouted lightly, Angel giggled “Well I’m done being tease Alpha, I want your cock” Marco chuckled.

He couldn’t deny his little wolf, He’d been hard since the video had started, “My little Omega wants her Alpha’s cock?” Angel nodded moving into his lap rocking her hips down against him.

“Yes Alpha, Your Omega wants your cock” Marco smirked wrapping his hands around her hips as he stood up, Angel started to undo his shirt and trousers, Marco stopped walking as his trouser fell down.

Shaking his head he stepped out of them, Before walking into his room dropping her on his bed, Angel undone her jeans Marco helped her pull them down after taking his shirt off dropping them on the floor as he climbed on top of the bed.

Marco kissed her lips, Deepening it while pulling her panties down, Angel took off her bra leaving her bare under him, She pushed his boxers down grabbing his cock and stroking it.

Angel bit his bottom lip pulling back from the kiss “Breed me Alpha” Marco growled low pulling her hips towards him, “Is that what my Omega wants, For her Alpha to fill her with his cum” Angel nodded lining his cock up.

Marco slowly rocked his hips groaning as Angel’s core easily took his cock “No need to stretch you out little wolf, Your sweet pussy is molded to fit your Alpha’s cock” Angel tipped her head back mewling softly.

As his cock slowly filled her up, Marco pressed his hand to the outline on her skin “I love seeing my cock through your skin Angel” He said softly leaning down to kiss his mark just as soft as his voice.

Before moving up to her lips, Their kiss was slow and full of love and passion so different from their carnal instinct to fuck, Angel pulled back licking his lip “Marco, My Alpha” Marco groaned his cock twitching.

“My little Omega” He crooned, Smirking as Angel blushed “Your adorable my little wolf” Angel tapped his arm.

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, Moving his hand from her hip to smack her ass, Both of them groaning as Angel clenched around him, “Kinky fucker” Angel muttered, Marco hummed “Says the girl that just squeezed my cock from getting her ass slapped”.

Angel hit him again so Marco smacked her again “Keep hitting me Omega, Your ass will be red” Angel pouted “Just shut up and fuck me then” Marco chuckled pulling his cock out and flipping Angel over.

Just as she was about to tell him off he pulled her hips back straight onto his cock till he was buried in her pussy, Marco kissed her shoulder “My Omega should present herself for her Alpha” Marco felt her walls clench around him again.

“I swear to god Marco, Just fuck me already” He kissed her shoulder up to her neck “So impatient fine, Your Alpha will breed you just like you want my little Omega” Angel was about to say something when he started to move.

Slow at first before gradually speeding up, Angel’s moans filling the air as she got on her knees arching her back as she rocked back against Marco’s cock, Marco knew he wasn’t really vocal but Angel’s fluttering walls around his cock made him growl and groan.

He kissed along her shoulder the urge to mark her entered his mind “Angel...Fuck sweet You okay if I mark you again?” He slowed down a bit grinding against her so she could answer.

Soft mewls of yes and please passing her lips, Angel whined as he slowed down “Mar...Alpha please I’m so close” Marco grinded against her a bit harder.

“I know Omega but I want your permission first, Can I mark you?” Angel looked over her shoulder at him “Please mark me Alpha, Want the world to know I’m yours” Marco nodded going back to fucking her in earnest, He leaned forward to kiss her softly.

Angel pulled back panting as she moaned, “Cum my little Omega, Cum for your Alpha” Marco kissed the back of her shoulder at the juncture of her neck, Licking it before biting down.

Angel howled in pleasure her body trembling as she came around Marco’s cock, Marco pulled back from her neck kissing it as he rutted his hips against her “Fuck...Angel, Gonna breed you Omega”.

His hand moved to her stomach feeling his cock pulse as he spilt inside of her, Marco grabbed her hand and brought it to the spot he had touched, “Feel that Omega, That’s your Alpha’s cum filling you up” Angel whimpered softly as he ground against her.

“Alpha” She gasped, Marco held still kissing along her back and shoulder “Right here Omega, Alpha’s got you” Angel hummed.

Marco exhaled slowly as his cock softened “I’m going to pull out okay” Angel nodded as Marco gently pulled out watching his cum spill covering her thighs, “So pretty little wolf”, He moved to sit next to her running his fingers along her back.

“Angel, Love, Want a bath?” Angel nodded reaching out for him, Marco picked her up and walked to the bathroom, He made sure the light wasn’t too bright as he ran the bath “I need to clean up your neck” He grabbed the first aid kit, Kissing her cheek as he cleaned the bite mark.

It looked like the other one on the front of her neck “Mmm My Alpha’s marks” Angel mumbled as he kissed it, “Yeah my marks little wolf, Stay awake for me Angel”.

Angel hummed as he put her in the bath climbing in behind her, He carefully washed her body, He kissed her neck shushing her as he used his finger to get all of his cum out of her pussy “It’s okay little wolf, Alpha’s got you, Such a lovely Omega”.

Once she was clean he washed himself keeping an eye on her, Marco cupped his hand in the water and carefully dripped it over Angel’s neck, Angel groaned as her eyes opened “No sleeping yet, Come on let’s get out the bath” He helped Angel stand before he got up helping her out of the bath.

Marco sat her on the counter as he dried her off, Drying himself after, “Angel, Just a bit longer love please” He spoke softly as he picked Angel up again walking through his apartment naked to the kitchen.

He grabbed a fork and the cake from the fridge “I need you to eat this love before you sleep, We had intense sex you need to eat something please” Angel nodded, Opening her mouth as Marco fed her forkfuls of cake, He had a few bites himself he didn’t stop till the cake slice was gone.

“Marco….Mmm sleepy” Angel mumbled as she kissed his neck “I know my love, Time for bed” Although he wasn’t too tired yet Marco didn’t want to leave her alone in his queen sized bed.

He went to the living room and grabbed their phones before heading back to the bedroom, Throwing the covers back and carefully getting them both into bed.

He pulled the covers back up, Settling Angel on his chest “You can sleep now my little wolf, I’m right here if you need me okay?” Angel hummed kissing his chest as she fell asleep.

Marco smiled kissing her hair, He put her phone on the nightstand and lowered the brightness of his so he could use it.

He checked their new accounts and smirked they both had over a million followers already he checked his personal Tweety account and saw he gained a few thousand followers and Angel’s had gained 2 million.

Marco read a few comments about how lucky Angel was or that it wouldn’t last, What could a girl give Marco that he couldn’t get from them?, Marco shook his head, Liking the posts from his family, He retweeted Angel’s posts before calling it a night.

He made sure his alarm was set as he put his phone next to Angel’s, Marco closed his eyes, Wrapping an arm around his new girlfriend’s back, While they maybe a new couple he knew she was the one for him.

His beautiful silver haired wolf, As he drifted off Marco decided to pay for Angel’s tattoo.


	18. Chapter 18

Angel sighed happily, She felt warm, Warmer than she normally did in her double bed, Wait there was flesh hard flesh, She didn’t remember getting into Bon’s bed, no Bon was at home with Law.

Ice blue eyes fluttered open, This wasn’t her room, A strong arm loosened around her body, Angel looked up at Marco, She smiled softly.

They had become a couple yesterday she remembered, Angel thought she must have been really tired to forget such a thing, She carefully rolled off of his chest stopping herself from giggling as he didn’t react.

Marco could sleep through anything that she knew, Angel grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom, Turning the light on low as she cleaned up a bit, She found a spare toothbrush.

As she brushed her teeth she looked at her phone and the storm of comments across their accounts and an Idea struck her, Angel washed her face, Grabbing a towel to dry it as she walked back to Marco’s room.

Picking up his trousers on the way she put them on the ottoman that was at the end of the bed, She had a quick look around.

Marco’s room was mostly plain the queen sized bed with nightstand on either side, A wall sized wardrobe, Floor to ceiling windows opposite the bed, Plush carpet under her feet, It didn’t really feel homey Angel brushed it off she could ask later on.

Angel got back into bed kissing his chest, Marco still fast asleep, Angel shook her head as she lay down opening up the camera on her phone snapping a quick picture that she posted online.

_ @AngelWolfie18 _

_ Nothing like waking up next to my BF @TheMarcoPhoenix, @LegallyAlpha _

_ #Taken #AlphaBite _

_ The picture showed both of them from above the waist, Showing off Marco’s tattoo, Angel pressed into his side covering her nipples with her hand, As she rested her head on Marco’s shoulder, Showing off her two love bites. _

Angel sat up and kissed his cheek “Marco, Time to get up” She whispered as she kissed below his ear “Mmmm, Five more minutes love” Angel smiled, “Sure but I’m up, Going to make us breakfast, Want some pancakes”.

Marco hummed turning his head to kiss her neck “Sure little wolf, Love you” Angel giggled and kissed his forehead “Love you two Marco”, Marco rolled onto his side nuzzling his pillow as Angel got off of the bed.

Angel went into the kitchen and set about finding what she needed to make pancakes.

Blue eyes fluttered open, Marco hummed as he smelt pancakes, Smiling to himself as he stretched, Groaning softly, He needed another massage he thought as he sat up and grabbed his phone.

He checked his phone seeing Angel’s morning picture of them, He huffed a laugh and got out of bed walking to the kitchen while reading the comments, Marco looked up as he got closer seeing Angel’s naked back.

Marco smirked to himself as he opened the camera and hit record, He walked over focusing the video on his little wolf’s back, “Such a lovely sight first thing in the morning, Seeing my girl naked making pancakes” Angel looked over her shoulder.

She smiled as she saw his phone “Yeah not as much as seeing you walk around naked Marco” Marco hummed and got closer, Pressing against her back as he showed the camera Angel’s pancakes.

He hit the button to turn it to selfie mode, “Morning little wolf” He mumbled before kissing her cheek Angel giggled “Plan on breaking the internet before breakfast Marco” Marco hummed kissing his marks.

“I guess, Couldn’t help but admire my beautiful little wolf standing in my kitchen naked making me pancakes” Angel chuckled “Oh I’m making these for you am I?” Marco pouted at her as Angel carried on talking “These are mine, You’re making your own”.

Angel giggled as she flipped the pancake Marco licked his mark “And your mine so you gotta share your pancakes with me” Angel hummed tilting her neck to give Marco more room to play as she took the pancake out of the pan.

“Fine I’ll share my pancakes with you Alpha” Marco groaned softly against her neck “My Omega Wolf”.

“Uh huh come on end the video so we can eat” Marco looked up and smiled “Sure bye folks, My little wolf and I need to eat” Marco kissed her neck again and ended the video.

He put his phone down next to the plate of pancakes and kissed his mark again “Gonna use the bathroom then I’ll join you, There’s syrup in the cupboard by the fridge” Marco said as he grabbed his phone and went to the bathroom posting the video as he walked through the door.

Angel put the last pancake on Marco’s plate and turned the cooker off leaving the pan there as she went to grab the syrup, “Big Moms, Should have guessed” Angel mumbled as she grabbed two forks and set their breakfast on the table.

Marco walked back over grinning “Break the internet Marco?” Angel asked as he sat down opposite her “Yup, We got a decent sized fan base though” Angel hummed.

“Can I ask you something?” Angel stopped eating looking over at Marco as he nodded, “Your room, How come there’s nothing to make it personal, It kinda feels like a hotel in there”.

Marco swallowed his food, “Never had a reason to change it, I work a lot though now that the merger is done I can take a step back and relax a little, So since I’m taking time off would my lovely girlfriend like to go shopping with me?”

Angel blushed as he said girlfriend, Making him smirk “Shopping where?” Marco reached over the table and caressed her bare breast “I want to take you clothes shopping, Anywhere you want” Angel bit her bottom lip as he tweaked her nipple.

“Okay but I only shop in cheap places” Marco nodded “Just means we buy more, Remember I said I’m not materialistic, I know you're not” Angel hummed getting up from her chair walking around the table.

Marco pushed his chair back as Angel stood in front of him, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her chest “Mmmm Pillows” He chuckled as Angel played with his hair.

“Fine their pillows” Marco kissed her breast, Tongue darting out to lick her nipple making his love gasp, He pulled her into his lap moving to kiss her neck, “I want to treat you, Plus we can take pictures and post them, I think your going to make a few companies very happy, Most celebs only shop in high end stores that their fans can’t afford, Shopping more low key helps fans since they can afford the outfits” Angel hummed.

“All of my clothes are custom made by Izo, The few I’ve gone and bought are from Water-7, They are a decent clothing store” Marco said.

“Yeah Bon and I shop there a lot, I see what you mean though, That’s another thing I meant to ask” Marco hummed as he started to kiss her neck again.

“Are you okay with our relationship being posted all the time” Marco pulled back from her neck “Yes and no there are things I will want to just keep as just us but I have no problem with it”.

Angel tilted her head “I mean if we just want a quiet night just us, I don’t want to post that, If it’s for the brand and for fun I’ll post it, I will say this I don’t want anything posted of you if your having a drop or hit subspace, I want that to be just us”.

Angel nodded “Okay, We’re going to have to remind Thatch then to make sure the cameras cut then if those happen” Marco nodded.

“The only reason I say that is because you are vulnerable, I don’t want the world seeing that side of you” Marco kissed her lips loving Angel’s moan as he deepend it.

Angel pulled back giggling as a hand moved over her back “So my love, Want to go shopping with me?” She nodded “I do dear” Marco chuckled as Angel stood up.

“Oh I should message Bon so she doesn’t worry” Angel grabbed her phone and saw a text.

_ I just got to the gym and got bombarded by the guys they are jealous, And going on about how they should have grown a pair and asked you out lol, I saw your pictures looking smoking hot my Luna Wolf, Now that you’re a celeb don’t forget who your friends are. _

_ Love Your Bon Bon _

_ Btw your welcome for me asking Marco to fuck you, Can’t wait for the videos to come out don’t forget. _

Marco chuckled when Angel finished reading the text out “I owe Bonney a present for getting us together” Angel giggled as she sent a message back.

_ They should have but they didn’t, I’m happy with my Alpha, I’m not going to forget about my Bon Bon, We’ve been friends for years doubt I could forget you unless I got amnesia, Thank you for going up to a random stranger and asking him to fuck me Bon, Going to be posting them soon we’re going clothes shopping in a bit _

_ Love Your Luna Wolf _

“Ah yeah I almost forgot to post them, Want to put the three up together or separate?” Angel looked up from her phone “Together is fine, We can use the shorter video as our channel video” Marco nodded and opened up their Newage account.

“We have almost 2 million follower and we haven’t posted yet, You gained some followers on Tweety” Angel looked at her Tweety account “Yup I did, Lots of women that are jealous of me, Now who do you think they will hate more me for being your girlfriend or Bon for asking you to fuck me”.

Marco shrugged as he posted the three videos “Alright they are uploading we should get dressed” Angel giggled as Marco picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

“Where’s my top?” Angel looked around the bedroom, Marco buttoned his jeans “In the living room should be on the coffee table, You took it off before we got to bed” Angel looked at Marco as he pulled on a dark grey shirt “I swear I’m getting 50 shades vibes” Angel laughed as Marco looked affronted.

“I don’t look anything like 50 shades Angel” He groused Angel hummed and walked out of the bedroom going to find her top.

She squealed as Marco grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder “Marco...Put me down you dope, I was joking” Marco smacked her butt “Calling me 50 shades, I might just lock you in my sex dungeon” Angel wiggled about giggling as Marco opened up a door.

He set her down on her feet and smirked as she looked around his sex dungeon “This is not a sex dungeon Marco it’s a spare room” Marco chuckled.

“Told you not every rich guy owns a sex room, I’ll get you some toys if you want them, This is just a guest room I have, I’m not making you sleep in here on your own, I don’t want to wake up in my bed alone knowing I have a sexy wolf in my home”.

“So you were joking about having a room?” Marco nodded “I was little wolf, come on let’s go” He held his hand out for her, Angel smiled lovingly as she took his hand.

They grabbed what they would need including their phones before leaving the apartment, Marco locked his door while Angel called the lift.

Once they got down to the lobby Marco took her arm in his grinning at her, Angel snuggled into his side as they walked to the entrance not surprised at the crowd outside.

_ “Mr. Fushichou, Wenp, How long have you both been dating?” _

_ “No comment” Marco replied. _

_ “Mr. Fushichou, Are the rumours true that you are doing porn together?” _

_ “Yes we are, I gave the names of our account on Tweety yesterday” Marco smiled. _

_ “Miss, How does it feel to be the girlfriend of the most wanted bachelor?” _

_ “Amazing I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend and Alpha” _

_ “Miss, How old are you and does the age gap bother you?” _

_ “18 and No it doesn’t” _

_ “Alright folks that's enough questions” Marco said as he opened the door of his car. _

_ He held Angel’s hand helping her into the car shutting the door before walking around to the drivers side. _

_ “Where are you both going Mr. Fushichou?” _

_ “Shopping” He replied, Getting into the car and driving off. _

“You okay?, They can be a bit much” Marco squeezed Angel’s hand in comfort “I’m fine, I’m okay with being on either side of the camera so it’s fine, I’ll let you know when it gets too much” Marco nodded bringing her hand up to kiss.

“Okay be sure to tell me little wolf, I don’t want them overwhelming you, People will back off if we ask” Angel nodded relaxing as Marco kissed her hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WENP is the world economy news paper.
> 
> Next chapter is their shopping trip, Hope you guys are enjoying this so far :)


	19. Chapter 19

Marco parked his car in the underground parking of one of the biggest malls in uptown Sabaody Archipelago, Angel leaned over and kissed his cheek, Marco smiled as they got out of the car.

He walked around it and took her hand in his “Where does my little wolf want to go first?” Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed “Water-7 is a good place to start” Marco pecked her lips.

They walked up the stairs onto the first floor of the mall, A few people spotted them and started to take a few pictures “Guess everyone will know we’re here soon” Marco squeezed Angel’s hand in his own as they walked toward Water-7.

Marco stood behind Angel hugging her as she looked at a off the shoulder light blue top, She picked it up and held it to her body “This is cute, It’s plain but I like it” Marco kissed her neck “Looks good with your jeans, Shows off your shoulders and neck nicely”.

Angel giggled as Marco kissed up her neck “Hmm it does, Are you sure about buying all these clothes?” Marco hummed “Again love it’s fine” Angel nodded and dropped the top into the basket that Marco was carrying.

Marco let her go so they could carry on shopping, Each time Angel stopped to look at something properly he would hug her close.

He spotted a black slit dress on a mannequin and hummed “That dress looks good” Angel looked to where Marco nodded his head and smirked “I wonder who would wear it better me or the mannequin”.

Marco hugged her tighter “Oh definitely you little wolf” Angel giggled as he let her go, They went to the mannequin and found the dress in Angel’s size “It’s got a bondage back to it” Angel turned the dress around and showed Marco the strings.

“So it does, Want to go try some of these on?” Angel nodded holding the dress as they looked for the changing rooms.

Marco picked out a few outfits for Angel to try on, He sat on the plush sofa outside her changing room waiting for her to try on her clothes while he looked at his phone, A text from Izo popped up.

_ Your shopping in Water-7 WHY was I NOT INVITED????, I should be there helping, Your fashion sense isn’t the best Marco why do you think I gave you all of your clothes. _

“Love you dressed” Marco asked, Getting up “Yeah I’m trying on the dress, Why what’s up?”.

“Izo doesn’t think I have good taste in fashion and I wanted to get some pictures to show him he’s wrong” Angel giggled opening the curtain.

Marco whistled low “Damn you look way more stunning than the mannequin little wolf” Marco ran his fingers down her arm, “Can I?” Angel held her hand out for his phone, Marco gave it to her “Sure”.

Just as he was going to sit down Angel grabbed his hand pulling him close “Where are you going?” Marco chuckled softly.

Angel looked around, Spotting a wall length mirror near them, “Mirror” Angel tugged him over to the mirror “Mind if I pose us?” Marco shook his head, He didn’t mind.

They were the only two in the changing rooms, Angel turned him so he faced the mirror with her facing his chest, She moved her hair over her unmarked side looking over her shoulder at the mirror, Tilting her head up.

Marco moved his left hand to her ass, Squeezing it as he smirked at the mirror, “I’ll take it” Angel handed Marco back his phone so he could take the picture. Angel kissed his jaw as he took the picture.

Angel turned around in his arms crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up a little, Marco kissed her neck as he took another photo, He moved his hand down to the slit in her dress.

Opening the slit a little more showing off her thigh, Skimming his fingers over her skin as he took another picture “Such a beautiful little wolf” He kissed her neck again before pulling back “Any other poses little wolf?”.

Angel hummed “A few Ideas but it requires us to be home” Marco kissed her cheek “Sure little wolf, Go get changed then, I’m going to post these” Angel nodded going back over to the changing room.

“Marco?” Marco turned her head as Angel tapped her ass before closing the curtain, Marco chuckled “Tease” He called out to her, Marco sat back down on the sofa opening up their InstaDen account and posting the three pictures

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ #ShoppingTrip #Water-7 #BondageDress #SexyWolf _

_ Love my little wolf @AngelWolfe18 Looking sexy in a little black bondage  _ **_I picked_ ** _ out for her @KimonoQueenIzo @TheMarcoPhoenix _

He posted it on his personal Tweety page as well, Marco sent a text to Izo.

_ I think I just proved you wrong Izo _

Marco laughed as he got a text back.

_ ONE and I mean one dress does NOT mean you have a fashion sense _

Marco looked up as Angel opened the curtain “I look like a schoolgirl” Angel pouted at him, “That you do little wolf” Angel grabbed her phone and went over to the mirror posing and taking a photo.

Angel smirked as she watched Marco in the mirror's reflection as she posed “Like what you see Mr. Fushichou?” Marco chuckled “Yes I do like what I see Miss. Wolfe”, Angel giggled as she walked back over to Marco and sat in his lap.

Marco took her phone and took a picture of them, “I’m gonna get changed, Post them for me” Marco nodded as she got up and went back in the changing room.

He opened up her accounts and posted the pictures.

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ #SexySchoolGirl #GetJealousLadies _

_ @AngelWolfe @TheMarcoPhoenix _

Angel got changed back into her jeans and top and grabbed the outfits she had tried on “Alright I tried on all of them, I gotta say I love the dress” Marco smiled as Angel put the clothes into the basket “I love it to little wolf”.

He pulled her down to sit in his lap “Love you my Omega” Angel hummed leaning up to bite his bottom lip “Love you two my Alpha” Marco kissed her.

Marco pulled back grinning “Where would you like to go next?” Angel hummed running her fingers over his shirt “I could do with some new underwear that my Alpha likes” Marco chuckled “Sure there's a shop nearby that has some sexy underwear that I think my Omega will enjoy”.

They left the changing room and went to pay, Angel giggled when she saw a group of women grabbing the dress she had “Looks like you were right” Marco looked over and chuckled “Told you”.

The cashier freaked out when she saw them “Oh my god your...wow you two are such a cute couple, Is it true your doing porn?” Angel smiled as Marco wrapped an arm around her waist “Yeah we are, I’ll pay by card for all of this” The cashier nodded and checked out all the clothes.

“That’s 250 berri” Marco pressed his card to the card reader “I can’t believe it your so rich but your shopping here” Angel giggled as Marco smirked at her “Yeah, Yeah Marco keep it up, I’ll eventually put a dent in your account” Marco chuckled “I very much doubt that Angel”.

Marco thanked the cashier and grabbed their 5 bags of shopping and left “Still hard to believe the dress was only 20 berri” Angel smiled as Marco took her hand in his and led her to Tribal Hearts lingerie shop.


	20. Chapter 20

As they walked in, A green haired woman walked over “Need any help today?” Angel just shook her head “We’re fine thanks” The woman nodded and went to go help another customer.

Marco looked at a few babydoll dresses while Angel looked at some bras, He picked up a pink one and a red one before going over to Angel dropping them in her basket.

He kissed her shoulder as he passed her going into the back of the store to where they kept the adult section and looked around “Need some help handsome?” Marco turned his head seeing another worker smiling sultry at him “I’m fine thanks, Just looking for some stuff for my girlfriend”.

The worker pouted slightly “Well she’s one lucky girl” Marco smirked as he grabbed the handcuffs in front of him “Angel love” Angel turned around from the bra she had in her hand “Yeah?” Marco waved her over.

“What do you think of these?” He asked softly, Showing her the cuffs “Kinky, Though I’d prefer something softer, Maybe a tie of yours or something silk, I do wonder if you would let me handcuff you sometime” Angel tilted her head while biting her bottom lip as she looked him up and down.

“Wouldn’t mind being tied up by you though dear” Marco chuckled and kissed her nose “Your adorable, little wolf” He looked over at the worker smiling as she blushed and walked away from them.

“Next time I’m just going to kiss you though I think some people would enjoy that” Angel said as she dropped the bra she had in the basket, Marco shook his head as he put the cuffs back and picked up a silk blindfold, Raising an eyebrow at Angel.

Angel rolled her eyes “I’m going to look at underwear again, Try not to go overboard Marco” Marco chuckled as he threw the blindfold in the basket turning back around as he looked over a few more items.

The blushing woman stood next to the green haired woman that greeted them glaring at Angel as she picked up a black dressing gown, Putting it back down and grabbing a navy blue one instead, Putting it in the basket.

She wondered about a bit more not finding anything else she wanted, So she went back to Marco “What happened to not going overboard?” Marco turned to Angel grinning “What you do realise you're going to have a collection of toys from the company” Angel sighed as she looked at what he had in his arms.

“For one those dildo’s aren’t big enough when compared to what you are so blessed to be endowed with” Angel picked up the thin silicone dildo Marco had picked up and put it back along with a few of the other toys.

“Right I forgot my girl has a size kink” Angel scoffed “I wonder why” Marco chuckled and showed her the vibartor he found, “What about this?” Angel picked up a remote control vibe.

Marco took the box and looked at it “Works up to 30ft away, Silent and Strong with 5 speeds and 10 settings, I don’t see why not” He dropped it into the basket as Angel looked at a few other toys, “There’s not much here I’m interested in” She pouted.

“I’m sure we can get some from work, They have more of a collection” He said turning his head when a flash went off seeing a blushing woman, He just smiled at her.

“Alright I think I’m done then” Marco turned back to Angel and nodded, The green haired woman served them, Monet looked at them “Find everything okay?” Marco nodded handing her their basket.

“Alright that totals 200 Berri, Cash or card?” Marco took out his card and paid, “Angel?” Angel turned as she got tackled “OMG IT IS YOU” Marco frowned about to step in when he heard her giggle.

“Hi Pudding” Pudding pulled back and giggled “I can’t believe it when Bon told me the news I was shocked to say the least, Then I saw on Tweety you were here I had to come see you”.

Marco looked at the curvaceous young woman hugging his little wolf “Oh Marco this is Bon’s sister Pudding” Marco smiled “Nice to meet you Pudding”, The woman blushed bright red “Nice to meet you two Mr. Fushichou”.

Marco took the bags from Monet “Call me Marco, I guess your Charlotte’s daughter”, Pudding nodded “Yeah she’s my mom, Congrats on the merger, It got announced this morning” Angel smiled as they walked out of the shop together.

“Oh crap I gotta go. I have a meeting with Momma soon. Be sure to drop by soon. It was nice to meet you Marco, Please look after our wolf cub” Marco nodded as they said goodbye.

“I have a lot of siblings thanks to Bon” Angel said as she waved bye, “It’s fine so have I, At least you have sisters, I have 15 brothers” Marco put his arm around Angel’s shoulder, Leaning down to kiss her cheek as they went and looked in a few more shops.

Angel leaned into Marco’s side as they walked, “There’s a book shop here I’d like to go to” Angel smiled “Let me guess, Ohara's” Marco nodded “I love that book shop, They have a manga section that me and Bon go to all the time” Marco smiled as they walked into it.

Marco frowned, He couldn’t find the book he was after, He moved the bags to his other hand as he looked again, Angel was off looking at the manga going on about a yaoi book she wanted, He was curious about it, He had heard the term before but didn’t know much of it.

When he asked Angel turned bright red, “I guess they don’t have it” Marco sighed softly he was looking forward to the next book in the void century series, He went looking for Angel.

Marco growled low as some guy was flirting with Angel, “What’s so good about him anyway, I’m sure I could satisfy a little slut like you” Angel glared at the male.

“Sorry sir but your tiny cock isn’t going to satisfy my little wolf, So I suggest you leave her alone” Marco said as he stepped up behind Angel, Moving a hand to her shoulder, Angel turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Marco glared at the guy as he kissed her back, Angel pulled away smiling at him, “No man can compare to my Alpha” Angel breathed, Marco smirked as he kissed her head, The guy stormed off in a huff.

“Thanks dear” Angel hugged him again before turning back to the manga, Marco moved to stand behind her moving an arm around her waist.

“They didn’t have to book I wanted” He pouted into her neck, Angel petted his head as she looked over the manga titles “What book was it?” She asked.

“The latest book in the void century series” Angel nodded “Did you look in the new best sellers section?” Marco lifted his head “No I didn’t, Good thinking little wolf, You going to be okay will I look?” Angel nodded as she picked up a book.

Marco raised an eyebrow at the picture of two guys kissing on the front but didn’t say anything as he went to where they kept the best sellers section smiling as he found the new book grabbing two copies.

Angel pouted at him as he paid “I could have bought it Marco” Marco hummed softly “It’s fine love, Today is my treat” Angel gave in but insisted she carry the bag, “So the manga?” Angel blushed “Shut up it’s for Bon,  _ After I’ve read it _ ” Marco chuckled as she whispered the last bit.

“Love it’s fine if you like to read about two men kissing or having sex, A lot of women like that kinda stuff, I’m not against it” Angel taped his arm.

Jumping as he smacked her ass, “Marco…” He raised an eyebrow “I told you hit me and I will get you back” Angel smirked and tapped his arm, Moving out of the way as he tried to smack her ass.

A few people looked at them as the play fighted before Marco picked her up, Putting her over his shoulder.

“You butt put me down, Marco put me down” Marco nipped her side since her top had ridden up, He laughed as Angel smacked his ass, Angel giggled waving as a few people took pictures.

A few women blushed as they looked at her, Angel looked down “Marco my boobs are showing, Let me up” Marco stood still and let her sit up so she could pull her top up.

“I’m glad no kids saw that, I don’t want to be done for public indecency” Marco nuzzled her stomach as he laughed.

“SHOW US YOUR TITS” Some guy shouted at them, Angel just ignored him as Marco started to walk again.

“Show off” Angel muttered, Marco snickered as he walked a few men glaring at him as he easily held Angel up in one arm, Women drooled as his bicep flexed around her.

“Can you blame me, I got a beautiful woman in my arms” Angel kissed his head, Nuzzling his hair “I’m hungry” She mumbled.

“Sure we can get some food, Want Big Moms?” Angel nodded, “Yeah I want an iced drink, You know we can eat free from there?” Marco looked up at her “We can?”.

Sure enough when they got there Angel handed over an employee card “Ah Miss. Wolfe, Is Miss.Bonney with you?” Angel shook her head “Not today, Can I get my usual please” The guy nodded.

“And for you sir?” Marco looked at the menu “I’ll get a large number 7 and a black coffee please” The guy nodded scanning Angel’s card “Alright if you two want to take a seat someone will bring your food over” The guy handed Angel back her card.

They found a table in the corner and sat down “Do all employees get free food?” Angel shook her head “Nope, Only family and a few close friends, I’m one of 5 people that get free food at any Big Mom restaurants or fast food joints”.

Marco hummed “That’s neat, I wonder if you can use it at Totto’s” Angel nodded “Yeah I can use it there, Even though it’s classed as Momma’s finer restaurants, We should go to dinner sometime there, Last time I went was before my birthday”.

Marco nodded as their food arrived, Angel let him try some of her drink “Wow that is sweet” He grabbed a few fries and ate them like Angel had, “Mmm okay now I see what you meant about that combo being good”, Angel gave him an (I told you so) Look.

Angel checked her phone while they were eating, Taking a quick selfie of them, Posting it on her account.

_ @AngelWolfe18 _

_ #LunchTime #BigMoms #CoupleTime #Phoenix/BigMomsMerger #Yum _

_ Got Marco to try fries and white chocolate cream iced drink together, He liked it @TheMarcoPhoenix @BigMoms.Inc _

_ Enjoying our little shopping trip will post more pics later of the outfits from @Water-7 @TribalHearts _

_ Marco kissed Angel’s cheek smirking against her skin, His eyes half lidded as Angel sipped at her drink smiling around the straw in her mouth. _

Angel giggled as Marco pulled her into his lap, Taking her phone and pressing the go live button.

_ “Hey folks, I just wanted to say that Big Moms fast food in Sabaody Archipelago is really good, I’m happy with our new merger between our two companies” _

_ Angel giggled around her straw “I wasn’t expecting you to go live” Marco kissed her cheek “I thought I’d update people and let them know I’m having a lovely date with my little wolf, You're blushing again”. _

_ Angel averted her eyes as Marco chuckled “So yeah, I hope you lot are looking forward to the new products that this merger is going to bring, More on those in the next few weeks”. _

_ “Oh I'll post more pictures later on our InstaDen account LegallyAlpha, Also our videos should be up now on Newage, So if you want to check those out there on there” Angel said as she kissed Marco’s cheek. _

_ Marco blushed a little as Angel laughed “Now who’s blushing”. Marco shook his head “Take care everyone and hope you all have a good day” “Bye guys” Marco ended their short live video. _

They watched all the comments still rolling in and all the likes and shares, “Breaking the internet again Marco” Angel squealed as he tickled her and kissed her neck.

A few people looked over at them, Marco let up after a few seconds “Dope, I could have dropped my drink” Angel pouted as Marco sat laughing, “Sorry love your so cute you know that”.

After finishing up their food they left the food court, A load of people queuing to get Big Moms, “Look it’s them” “No way” “They're so cute” “I wish I was her”.

Angel waved as they passed, They walked around a bit more before calling it quits for the day and heading back to the car park, Marco put their bags in the back of the car as Angel got in the front.

He got in leaning over to kiss her cheek “Enjoy our day out love?” Angel smiled turning to face him “Yeah I did, Thanks Marco, This is the most fun I’ve had shopping in awhile, Don’t tell Bon I said that” Marco grinned.

“I’m glad you did, I enjoyed it to, It’s been awhile since I’ve been here to shop” He said as he took a hold of Angel’s hand letting their fingers twine together, Angel leaned over and kissed him, Whispering against his lips “Love you Marco” Marco smiled “Love you two Angel, My lovely little wolf, Ready to go home?”.

“I should warn Bon if we’re going back to mine” Angel jokes, Marco snorted “I mean mine Angel” Angel giggled sitting back in her seat “I know that yeah, I could do with stopping by mine to get my camera”

Marco raised an eyebrow “So I can get pictures of the outfits” Marco oh’ed “Yeah I almost forgot”.

Angel messaged Bonney as Marco drove them to her apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photoshoot and some fun

Bonney met them at the curb with three cases and a tripod, Marco rolled down the window “Hey Bon Bon, I guess Law is staying the night?” Angel motioned to Law as he stood by the door leading into their apartment building.

“Yeah he is, Since I got the place to myself, I love the dress by the way, Good choice Marco, Want these in the back or boot” Marco smiled “In the back is fine, Thanks for bringing them down Bonney”.

Bonney shook her head “It’s fine your laptop is in there two Luna wolf” Angel smiled “Thanks Bon Bon, Be safe and make sure you two eat dinner” Bonney grinned.

“We will, Sex first though, Call me tomorrow?” Angel nodded, Blowing a kiss to her “Love you Bon Bon say hi to Law for me”.

“Will do love you to Luna Wolf, See ya Marco”.

“See ya Bon, Take care” Marco and Angel waved to Law, Who snorted and waved back, Marco waited till Bonney had gone up the steps and waved, Bipping his horn as he drove away.

Angel pressed the button for Marco’s window as they drove to his apartment, “So what you wanna do first Marco?”, They were at a red light so Marco took his eyes off the road, “Probably the photoshoot since it will take a bit”.

The light turned green so Marco focused back on the road “I’m curious on the rest of the outfits, I’d save the dress for another day” Angel nodded as she scrolled through her phone, She’d gained another couple hundred new followers on Tweety, She checked their InstaDen.

They had more followers, As they got to another red light, Angel opened the camera and took a picture of them smiling before posting it.

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ #Lexus #GetJealousLadies #SexyBF _

_ On our way home @AngelWolfe18 @TheMarcoPhoenix _

Marco parked his car in the underground parking of the apartment building, They got out of the car and grabbed everything from the back of the car, Marco locked his car as they walked to the lift.

Angel held the bags while Marco unlocked the door letting her in first, She took off her trainers leaving them next to Marco’s, He took the bags from her and went to the living room, Angel put the cases down on the coffee table.

Before tackling Marco now that his hands were free, Marco smiled down at her, Moving them to the sofa as Angel kissed him, Licking his bottom lip, Marco let her deepen the kiss moaning as she nibbled his bottom lip.

Marco moved his hands to her hips, Rocking her in his lap, He pulled back from her lips kissing down her neck licking at his mark “My little Omega” He growled, Angel moaned, Feeling him twitch in his jeans.

“Mar….Mmm Alpha” Marco gently nibbled his mark, Angel’s back arch her fingers tangled in his hair “Fuck...Mmm” Marco pulled back tilting his head up to look at Angel.

Her eyes glazed over with love and lust “Tease” Angel pouted, Marco rocked up against her “You’ve been teasing me almost all day love, Don’t worry I can wait, I want to see you in your new clothes” Angel kissed him again “You sure?” Marco nodded.

Marco moved the coffee table to the side of the room, They decided the living room was a good space to use, Angel set her laptop up on the coffee table loading up the app she needed.

Marco looked through the bags and helped pick some underwear and clothes making sure the schoolgirl outfit was there too. It wasn’t really a schoolgirl outfit more like a short black skirt and a short sleeve white button up shirt.

Angel opened the cases and took out 8 small cameras Marco looked at them “That’s a lot of cameras” Angel nodded “Bon got them for me two years ago” Marco helped set them up in a sort of circle.

“No leads?” He asked as Angel sat cross legged in front of the coffee table, “Nope there’s a chip in each of them that’s linked to my laptop, There they are online” Marco knelt down next to her.

And watched as she programmed what she wanted them to do “Hmm never seen it done like this before” Marco said as he kissed Angel’s shoulder, “Bon’s older brother programmed them, They are custom made for me” Marco nodded looking in the case seeing a normal digital camera and a video camera.

Angel noticed him looking and smiled “The video camera can link to my phone and laptop so we can live stream on the go, We can either record a session or do it live in hd” Marco looked at Angel as she smirked.

“Can we now?” Angel nodded, Giggling as Marco pushed her to the floor, Hovering over her “Photo shoot Mar” Marco pouted and got off of her, Angel giggled and got up, Climbing into his lap.

“I promise I’ll let you fuck me all night if you can wait till I’m done”, Marco kissed his mark “Fine, I’ll be good little wolf and I’m holding you to that” Angel kissed his nose as she got up.

“Which outfit first?, You can choose” Marco got up and looked over the outfits he picked. He knew he wanted the schoolgirl one last, “This one” He pointed to a red set of underwear “With one of my shirts and ties” Angel hummed “Okay”.

Marco went and grabbed a black shirt and a red tie, He chuckled at how massive it was on her doing up some of the buttons, He grabbed his phone moving the clothes off the sofa and sat down patting his thigh, Angel smiled and climbed into his lap.

He opened the camera and put it on selfie mode raising his arm, Angel smirked and moved her hair over her shoulder leaning forward to kiss Marco’s cheek as he smirked at the camera.

“Right I’ll post this while you take your pictures” Angel kissed him softly “Marco” She started to say her voice soft, Marco looked away from his phone to her, “I love you, I really do” Marco smiled dopily “I love you two Angel” Angel nodded getting up.

She walked into the centre of the cameras looking at her laptop making sure everything was working, Marco’s shirt brushed against her thighs softly as she stretched her arms above her head, His tie was loose around the collar.

Marco quickly posted the picture wanting to focus on Angel.

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ #Bf’sClothes #PhotoShoot #SexyLittleWolf _

_ About to start Angel’s photo shoot @AngelWolfe18 @TheMarcoPhoenix _

Marco moved his phone out of reach as he watched Angel, “You just have to clap once” Angel said as she looked at him, Marco nodded clapping his hands, He looked at the laptop and saw the pictures on it.

He got up and grabbed the laptop “I’m gonna keep this with me to make sure we get the shots” Angel nodded “I set it so you can clap or hit the space button for it to work” Marco sat back down with the laptop on the arm of the sofa as Angel sat on the floor.

Angel sat with her legs spread out, Knees bent and her feet touching her ass like she had in the picture she sent Marco before, Leaning back on her hands shaking her head so her hair lay against her back, Marco clapped his hands, The pictures looked good.

“Looks good” Marco grinned

They spent a good hour taking photos with the three outfits Angel got changed “Don’t wear any underwear love” Marco said as he looked up from her laptop, Angel chuckled “How about a thong?, I won’t wear a bra” Marco nodded, Angel grabbed a black thong and put them on.

She unhooked her bra and put it on the floor, Marco whistled as she pulled the skirt up. “My sexy wolf” Angel laughed, They had a lot of fun so far, Marco got up and walked over to her.

Hands on her hips as Angel bent over to grab the shirt, Marco rocked forward rubbing his jean covered cock between her cheeks, “Marco this is the last outfit” Angel reminded him as she stood up straight.

Marco moved his left hand up her slender hourglass figure palming her breast “I know love, I can’t help it when you look so fuckable” Angel smiled up at him and licked her bottom lip running her teeth over to, Marco groaned pulling her back against him.

“Let me set up the video camera then, Once we’re done we can either live stream or record” Marco nodded letting her go so she could set it up, He went to sit down when he saw the remote controlled vibe.

He grabbed it and opened the box taking the toy out. It was medium in size with a cord and a loop, He got out the remote and put the battery in it flicking a switch feeling the toy buzz in his hand before turning it off.

Marco turned around, Angel had just finished setting up the video camera and had a knee on the sofa as she set up the app for it, Marco walked over and kissed her neck “Little wolf, Want to try this out?” He asked, Showing her the toy in his hand.

Angel looked up at him, Her eyes dark with lust “Yes Alpha” She moaned, Marco nodded and stepped behind her, Reaching down to caress her ass with one hand, “Such a lovely Omega I have” He crooned as he moved the thong out of the way running a finger though her wet lips.

“Already wet for me love” Marco rubbed his finger over her clit loving how her breath hitched as he slipped the toy in till the loop touched her lips, He patted her ass as he pulled back making sure her thong was back in place.

Marco sat back down as Angel walked into the middle of the circle again fixing her outfit, They took a few pictures Marco left the remote off, When Angel got on the floor he turned it on.

Angel mewled softly “Holy...Oh” Marco raised an eyebrow at her “That good love?” Angel bit her lip “Just caught me off guard dear” She responded as she got into position.

“Go on your hands and knees Angel, Show that pretty ass off” Angel nodded. Marco had turned the vibrations up to the 3rd speed. It was a little difficult to get into the right position so he turned it down to the 1st speed.

Angel smiled at him “Thanks” Marco nodded, He enjoyed this little toy he’d have to remember to use it on his little wolf again, Angel had undone a few buttons her breasts on display as she arched her back, The skirt didn’t cover a lot in this position the thong covered her at least.

“Last picture love” Angel hummed as he got the last shot, Angel sat up stretching her back with a soft exhale it had taken a while but it was worth it, Marco motioned her over, Angel bit her lip as she crawled on her hands and knees over to him.

Marco watched her wide eyed and she sat on her knees between his legs, “Fuck...Omega I swear you better not tease me” Angel giggled and moved the laptop “You’ve been teasing me for the past 40 minutes with this toy Mar, So live or recorded” Angel motioned to the video camera a few feet away facing them.

He hummed thinking “Record for now we can do a live video when we have a bit more prep for one” Angel nodded and moved the laptop to the small table next to the sofa and hit a button, “There it’s recording” She smiled.

Marco nodded as Angel kissed over his jean clad thigh “Little wolf I did say don’t tease me”, Angel’s eyes danced with amusement as she unbuttoned his jeans, Marco pulled his shirt off raising his hips for Angel to pull his jeans and boxers down.

His cock bounced off his stomach, The tip red and wet, Angel leaned closer and kissed the tip looking up at him, Licking her bottom lip “Alpha” She mewled. Marco petted her head running his fingers through her hair with one hand.

The other grabbed the toys remote flicking the switch, Angel’s back arched as she groaned “Last warning Omega” Marco said sternly he didn’t want to be teased anymore, Angel unbuttoned the rest of her shirt slipping it off.

Marco put the remote down, His hand moving to Angel’s nipple thumbing it, Angel sat up straight, Hands moving to her breasts Marco grabbed the base of his cock moving it between her breasts.

Angel rocked her breasts up and down, Leaning down to lick at his tip, Marco moved his hand back to the remote, Turning it up a notch, Angel moaned around his cock, Swirling her tongue around the head.

Marco turned it up again watching Angel closely as she trembled between his thighs, Using the hand in her hair he pulled her off his cock “On my lap little wolf” Angel nodded climbing up into his lap, Marco kissed her lips.

He reached down and moved her thong out of the way grabbing the loop of the toy pulling it out, Angel whined against his lips as he dropped it on the floor turning the remote off “Want my cock Omega?” Angel nodded biting her lip, Marco tapped her ass.

“Yes..Yes Alpha please want your cock always want your cock please” Marco lined himself up “Fuck yourself on it then Omega” Angel lowered her hips crying out as he slipped inside, Her walls fluttered around him.

Marco groaned moving both hands to her hips pushing her all the way down, Angel whimpered trembling in his lap, He looked at her making sure she was okay, Questioning her with his eyes Angel nodded kissing him softly.

She raised and lowered her hips rocking against him, Soft breathy moans echoing in the living room, Marco tilted his head back against the sofa letting her fuck herself on him.

He let her carry on for a few minutes before tightening his grip, “Hands on my shoulders Omega, Alpha wants to fuck his little wolfs pretty pussy” Angel put her hands on his shoulders.

Marco moved forward a bit before rocking up against her pulling her down on his cock, Angel gasped whining low “Fuck...Please Alpha fuck me” Marco groaned softly, “Don’t hold back please...Alpha” Angel rested her head on his shoulder kissing his neck whispering into his ear “Breed me Marco”.

He kissed her cheek before fucking her hard and fast, Angel buried her face into his neck whimpers tumbling from her lips as he ground her down on his cock, Marco kissed her cheek as he fucked her.

Angel lost the concept of time as Marco fucked her hard and fast, Never slowing down, Marco moved a hand from her hip up to her hair, Tugging it back, His teeth grazing her neck.

Marco huffed a laugh against her neck “You just got so much tighter Omega, You want your Alpha’s bite” Angel couldn’t form any words her mind screamin at her  **Alpha** Marco nosed along her neck “I want you to cum little wolf”.

“Cum on your Alpha’s cock” He growled biting over the mark already on her neck, Angel seized up a soundless scream, Her eyes rolled back as she came, Marco pulled back from her neck licking it softly as he ground up against her.

“Mmmm Such a good Omega making me cum” He groaned carefully licking and kissing her neck, Marco let go of her hair bringing his hand round to tilt her head down to look at him, Her eyes blown dark with lust.

“Such a good girl” He crooned softly caressing her cheek, He moved his hand to the laptop and stopped the recording before turning back to Angel “Angel love recordings over, You’re okay now, Just us love” Marco held her close as she whimpered, “Co…..Mar” Marco shushed her gently “Right here Angel, You did so well love, Such a good girl”.

Angel nuzzled his neck “Mar….Love you” Marco smiled kissing her cheek “Love you two, You with me love or do you feel out of it” Angel hummed “I’m here, Need a minute, My neck is a bit sore” Marco kissed his mark.

He made sure there was no blood. “I’m going to have to be more careful when biting you love, Don’t want to break the skin” Angel hummed softly.

“I know no sleep I’m comfy though” Marco carefully moved his hand from her hip, Frowning when he saw bruises “I bruised your hip” Angel looked down and nodded “You did it’s okay” Angel mused kissing his jaw.

“I’m going to pull out love okay” Angel nodded biting her lip as Marco lifted her off his cock before standing up and walking them to the bathroom to clean up.

Angel sighed happily as Marco put her in the bath, Climbing in behind her, “Mmmmm so warm, Love you Marco” Marco kissed her neck “Love you two Angel” Angel helped Marco wash her body.

Once they were clean they sat there for a bit. “Saturday is going to be weird” Angel mused, “How so little wolf?”.

“Well we’re going to have people around us and it’s going to be somewhere that we haven’t been before” Marco hummed “Your right I’m going to set some ground rule before we start filming though”.

Angel tilted her head up to look at him “Well my main priority is you, So we will only do what your comfortable with, I’ll make sure they stop recording after we’ve finished, Like I said before I will make sure the cameras cut if you hit subspace or have a drop and I’ll tell everyone in the room to leave, It might limit what we do but it’s fine”.

Angel nodded, Kissing his jaw “Mar...Can you give me a massage?” Marco nodded “Sure can love, We need to eat first I’ll order us some food, Remind me that I need to work out this week”, Angel giggled “Yeah you and me both, You said you’ve got a gym here we could work out here”

Marco nodded helping Angel up and out the bath before getting up himself, They went into the living room Marco dried himself off sitting on the sofa in just his towel, He grabbed his phone and ordered them some food.

While Angel dried and put a babydoll on “Hmmm looking sexy love” Angel winked at him “I’m gonna put the cameras away” Marco nodded “Sure I’ll help” He got up and helped put the cameras away.

Marco grabbed a pair of boxers and a dressing gown for when the delivery would be there, Angel sat on the sofa with her laptop uploading the pictures

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ Photo album 200 pictures _

_ Enjoy @AngelWolfe18 photoshoot  _

_ #Water-7 #TribalHeart #AffordableClothing #GetJealousLadies #SexyOmegaWolf _

Angel looked at the recording as Marco grabbed their food, Once the front door was shut she called out to him “Mar...That video is an hour long. Want me to upload it?” Marco walked over with the box of food putting it on the coffee table which he had already moved back “Yeah that can be our last post for the night, It’s us time now so no messing with phones”.

Angel nodded giving Marco her phone as she got the video ready to post, She set it to upload before moving her laptop, Marco grabbed the tv remotes and put a film on for them while they ate.

“Hmm….You just know that she’s dying next” Angel said, Marco hummed “I do feel bad for the actress though, Every film she’s in she gets killed off halfway through I think there was one she survived till the end then they killed her”

Angel nodded “Yeah I’ve seen that movie, Bon loves screaming at the tv when we watch it” Marco chuckled imagining the pinkette shouting at the tv, Angel paused the film when they finished their dinner so Marco could clean up.

“Just sit down I can do it” She pouted as Marco chuckled “It’s fine love stop fussing, Little wolf stop pouting at me” Angel huffed a little and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Marco shook his head as he went into the kitchen and put the dishes in the washer and rubbish in the bin, He went back over to the sofa and chuckled as he reached out and picked Angel up “Your pushing your breasts up and pouting love, Keep it up” Angel blushed and tapped his chest.

He laughed and kissed her cheek “Angel love, Come on my little Omega wolf” He crooned into her ear nibbling it Angel sighed and looked at him “I want to be able to help out” Marco nodded “Okay, You can empty the dishwasher” Angel nodded.

Marco put her down and lay on the sofa opening up his arms for her, Angel straddled his hips leaning down to rest against his chest, He kissed her head “Play” Marco said the film continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Marco kissed her hair stroking his fingers up and down Angel’s bare arm, His other hand around her waist holding her close, Angel cheered as the main character killed the main bad guy of the film.

He chuckled softly as Angel settled back down, “What I hate that bad guy” Marco shook his head “Nothing love, Your adorable” Angel hummed leaning up to kiss him.

Soft lips brushed over each other lightly, A barely there kiss, Just a simple caress of skin Angel pressed their lips together more, Tongue tracing over the seam of Marco’s lips a soft moan as their tongue laced together.

Marco deepened the kiss moving his hand from her arm to rest on her head, Growling low as Angel rocked her hips down against him, He pulled back groaning her name, Angel kissed his lips softly.

Before sitting up her fingers tracing his tattoo, Her bare pussy rubbed against his boxers Marco rumbled “You're wet from just a kiss Omega?” Angel nodded, Rolling her hips back against him.

Moaning as his cock twitched under her “You look so sexy in my lap love” Angel moved her fingers down his chest, Marco watched as she pressed her breasts together.

Angel smirked “You like this Mar, Seeing your Omega in a see through babydoll” Angel tilted her head to the side, Her hair falling in front of her eye.

Marco moved his hands to her hips pulling her down as he rocked up “What do you think love?” He raised an eyebrow at her, Angel raised her hips up pulling his cock out of his boxers.

Before sitting back down rubbing herself against his cock, “Tease” Marco uttered, Angel hummed rocking forward till her pussy wasn’t touching his cock, As she moved back, Marco flexed his cock smirking when Angel’s core caught the tip of his cock.

Angel chuckled “Lucky” Marco hum turned to a groan as she wiggled a little slipping his cock into her, Marco pushed her hips back wanting to feel her hot tight wet heat around him again.

Marco inhaled sharply as Angel clenched around him “Mmm little wolf” Angel bit her lip as she grabbed his wrists moving them above Marco’s head holding them there, “Don’t move them” Marco nodded as Angel moved her hands to rest on his thighs squeezing them.

She started to rock her hips slowly, Marco grabbed his wrists with his fingers, His muscles bulging as he forced himself to not touch her, Angel rolled her head flipping her hair behind her back, “Can you bend your knees?”.

He did as she asked, Wondering what she was going to do, Angel moved her hands to her babydoll, Pulling it off leaning back against his thighs.

Marco bit his lip as Angel ground down on his cock, Her left hand moved to touch the outline of his cock on her skin, “Mmmm, Your cocks filling me to the brim Marco” Marco couldn’t take his eyes off her fingers moving up and down.

“Love” He mumbled, Angel looked at him shaking her head “Let me take charge this time Mar please” Marco nodded, She leaned forward resting her hands on his chest as she pulled up kissing him.

“As much fun as I have letting you fuck my brains out, I also like slow passionate sex” Marco smiled “So do I love, Guess I’m just used to women wanting it fast and hard” Angel hummed “I know but I’m not those women Marco, I’m your little wolf and your Omega, I’m not going to just expect you to fuck me hard and fast all the time”.

She kissed him softly again “I want to take my time sometimes, See what makes you tick, Get you to know every part of me, You know my neck is a weakness and I’m ticklish” Marco nodded he did know that.

Angel tapped his right arm, Marco let his arms relax letting her move it, Angel went back down sitting flush with his hip bringing his hand to her sternum trailing his fingers from the bottom up.

She bit her bottom lip as a shiver went down her spine, Marco caressed it softly with his fingers up and down, Angel exhaled, Her body trembled, She took a hold of his hand again bringing it round her back.

“I don’t know why my sternum and spine are so sensitive” Marco ran his fingers up her spine slowly smirking as she arched up with his fingers, He moved his left hand to her sternum rubbing his thumb over it.

Angel shivered exhaling shakily “Mar...Co” she grabbed his hands pinning them above his head again, Rocking her hips her eyes half lidded in pleasure, She kissed his chest licking just below his sternum.

“Angel” Marco breathed as she licked up his sternum, Marco was shocked as a shiver went up his back “Looks like I’m not the only one” A lazy smile on her lips, Angel sat back up pulling his arm “Sit up” Marco sat them up.

His eyes fell shut as Angel ran her fingers up his spine “You know, I never knew those were sensitive spots” He breathed, Marco smiled “In all my years of having relationships it was always to give my partners pleasure while chasing my own” He said sincerely.

“I’ve never had someone just want to explore my body, They see how big my cock is and just want to railed by me” Angel smiled sweetly “You said I was different from those woman Marco and I am, I want to know you all of you the good, The bad, Everything, I never had a real relationship with my exes”.

“They only cared about wanting sex, They didn’t want to cuddle or know the real me, I built walls around myself and it took Bon months to get me to open up again, I don’t know if you knew you’ve done that to, I see it in your eyes, Your tattoo, A phoenix healing”

Angel reached up and wiped the single tear from Marco’s eye “Angel” He spoke softly “Right here Marco, I’m not going anywhere” Marco hugged her kissing her neck.

Marco chuckled softly “Thank you Angel” Angel hummed petting his head “Sorry I brought this up during sex” Marco kissed her neck again, Pulling back “It’s fine love, You didn’t kill the mood if you could tell”.

Angel giggled “Oh yeah I noticed you getting harder in me, Love you Marco” Marco leaned down and kissed her “Love you two Angel” Marco moved his legs turning them so his back was against the sofa, Angel rocked her hips.

Biting his bottom lip tugging it as she moaned, Marco moved his right hand to Angel’s spine caressing it as his left held her hip, “My amazing girlfriend” He mumbled against her lips.

Angel hummed “My handsome boyfriend” She inhaled as Marco flexed his hips, Angel put her hands on his knees leaning back arching her back, Marco moved his left hand to her back helping support her as she rolled her hips.

Breathy gasps and sultry moans leaving her parted lips, Marco leaned forward kissing her sternum groaning as she tightened around him, He kissed her skin over to her nipple kissing and licking it.

“Mar...Marco oh mmm” Marco looked up at her flushed features pulling back from her nipple he felt his cock twitch at the amount of love shining in her eyes, He kissed her sternum again not taking his eyes off of her face.

He felt close, He knew Angel did too, Her walls twitching around him “Alpha...Marco cum in me please” Marco groaned he pulled her up, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips met soft and tender, Marco ran his index finger from the bottom of her spine slowly up her back, His left hand moved to her clit thumbing it.

Angel whined against his lips as she came around his cock, Marco moaned as her fluttering walls made him cum filling her, They sat there kissing slowly.

Marco parted their lips a little so they could breathe “You okay Marco?” He hummed caressing her hip “I’m okay love just in awe of you” Angel blushed “Let’s have a shower and after we can go cuddle in bed” Angel smiled and kissed him softly “I’d love that”.

They had a shower Marco kissing his mark lovingly as Angel giggled, He held her close “Mar I’m trying to wash” He hummed and pouted at her “But I want to kiss my Omega” She laughed happily.

Marco felt his heart flutter a little as she laughed, He smiled helping to wash her body, Once they were dry he went and grabbed their phones and laptop while Angel went to his room.

He smiled lovingly at her as she lay on his bed “Paint me like your french girl” Marco couldn’t help but laugh, Angel joined him “I’m sorry that was so cheesy” Marco nodded as he put their phones and laptop on the nightstand.

Kneeling on the bed he kissed up her leg nipping her hip softly, Marco hummed as he continued up her body loving her shivers and sharp inhales as he found sensitive spots, Angel moved her arms above her head smiling at him.

“Now I wish I could paint, You look stunning lying in my bed naked” Marco grabbed his phone opening the camera up “This is not going online” He said as he took the picture “This is for me only” Angel giggled lightly “You know people are going to see me naked Mar”.

Marco nodded “They are but they aren’t going to see you looking at me like I’m your whole world” Angel’s breath hitched as she blushed bright red “You butt” Marco laughed leaning down to nuzzle her nose with his grinning like a dope “You do have a nice butt to”.

Angel jumped as he tapped it “Mar” She pouted Marco kissed her pout away “Yes little wolf?” Angel smiled at him “Can I get that massage now?” Marco hummed in thought “Sure I can’t deny my little wolf anything, Plus I want to explore your body more”.

Angel tapped his arm as he sat up, Marco just shook his head as he got up and grabbed a massage oil he knew was in his nightstand.


	23. Chapter 23

Marco grabbed the towel off the floor and climbed onto the bed, Angel rolled on her stomach and grabbed a pillow, Marco put the towel over her butt and straddled it keeping his weight on his legs.

He opened the bottle as Angel moved her hair out of his way “How long has it been since you gave a massage Marco?” Marco thought while he warmed the oil in his hands “A long time but I know what I’m doing love” Angel relaxed as he started working on her shoulders.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Angel looked over her shoulder as she asked “Blue, what about you?” Angel hummed “I like blue too but I have to say I like red too, Alright your birthday” Marco chuckled “I thought you looked me up”.

Angel smirked “I did but I told you I read CEO and stopped Mine's June 4th” Marco nodded as he moved to her shoulder blades “October 5th, Favourite movie?” Angel giggled “No you’ll find it silly” Marco raised an eyebrow at her “Fine but don’t laugh, It’s The little wolf” Marco bit back a laugh.

“I should have guessed, It’s a cute movie though, Mine’s the first Sora film that came out back when I was like 7” Angel giggled “Your old Mar” Marco shook his head.

“Uhuh says the one fucking someone almost twice her age” Angel look affronted “Your the one who started this” Marco hummed leaning over her back and kissing her shoulder.

“But your one who loves begging for my cock love” He teased kissing her shoulder again before sitting up and continuing massaging her back.

“Pineapple” Marco snorted “Brat”.

They both laughed “Favourite musical?, Cause there ain't no way you don’t have one” Angel giggled as Marco ran his fingers down her sides “Can’t choose just one, Izo insisted we saw a musical every month so I got dragged to watch them along with our other brothers” Angel hummed “Same I can’t choose just one”.

They traded questions back and forth as Marco worked on her back “There all done love, How do you feel?” Angel hummed sleepily. “Sleepy” Marco chuckled, Moving to lie down next to her.

He grabbed the towel from her butt and patted her back dry, Throwing it over his shoulder as he leaned over and kissed her closest shoulder, “Hmmm, Love you” Angel mumbled.

Marco smiled “Love you two love, Get some sleep” He chucked inwardly as her breathing evened out, He grabbed the spare throw blanket and lay it over her body so she wouldn’t get cold.

He grabbed his phone and turned the brightness down on it, He looked at his tweety account and smirked as he read the messages, A few people had taken pictures and short videos of their shopping trip.

He had a few messages from Water-7 and TribalHeart thanking them for their support and if they could possibly design a line of clothing for them.

“I guess we count more as celebrities than pornstars” He muttered to himself, Marco would talk to Angel about it tomorrow, He opened their Newage account and their 4 videos were voted the top 4 videos.

He scrolled through the comments on them raising his eyebrow at the amount of people that want to fuck him and Angel, He shook his head at the comments that he had surgery he couldn’t possibly have a cock that big.

Marco checked their InstaDen account seeing more comments about his cock size and how lucky Angel was, He locked his phone and put it down on the nightstand.

He rolled over moving under the throw and fell asleep.

Angel growled as her phone rang, She rolled over moving over Marco’s sleeping frame and grabbed her phone hitting the answer button without looking at the caller ID.

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Ah Angel my dear it’s Pops, How are you?” _

Angel rubbed her eye moving to sit next to Marco  _ “Hi Pops, I’m okay, What can I help with?” _

_ “GURARARA Just phoning to congratulate you dear, You two have caused quite the storm over the last few days” _

Angel hummed smiling down at Marco as he slept  _ “Thanks Pops, I wanted to ask a favour if I could?” _

_ “Of course my dear anything for my best employee and my son’s girlfriend” _

Angel got out of bed and walked into the kitchen  _ “It’s Marco’s birthday next month and I was wondering what you and his siblings had planned” _

_ “Ah yes it is next month, We normally have a family dinner, Marco doesn’t like celebrating his birthday, Though I think now he has you in his life that might change” _

Angel smiled  _ “I hope so, He’s an amazing person, I really do love an care about him” _

_ “I figured as much dear, Right I have a few meetings I’ll leave you two to have your fun, Congratulation again Angel, See you on saturday” _

_ “See ya Pops, Thanks again bye” _

_ “Bye dear” _

Angel hung up and smiled “Right time to get Marco up” She giggled as she went to the bathroom cleaning up a bit, Angel went to the living room and grabbed some underwear to put on.

As freeing as it was to walk around Marco’s apartment naked she wasn’t used to it, She set about making a small fry up, Angel put a timer on and went to get Marco.

She shook her head as he snored softly, “Mar...Marco get up, Marco” Angel walked over to the bed and shook his shoulder softly, “Ngh hmmm I’m up love” Marco mumbled blurry eyes opening he reached up to rub them.

“I’ve made breakfast get up Marco” Marco hummed stretching, The throw moved lower over his hips, “Come on Marco” Marco sat up and looked at his phone it was 10.30am.

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth jumping when he heard the timer go off, He sighed and chuckled.

Marco washed and dried his face before going to the kitchen smiling as Angel served up their food “Fry up?” Angel nodded “Supposed to work out today remember?”.

“Hmmm yeah I did say that” Marco pulled her close for a kiss, Smiling as Angel’s stomach growled, The blond laughed “Time to eat love”.

“Shut up Marco” Angel pouted as he chuckled and kissed her cheek taking their plates to the table, Angel grabbed her phone snapping a picture of her plate posting it on her Tweety account.

_ @AngelWolfe18 _

_ Nothing like a good old fashioned fry up before hitting the gym _

_ #HomeCooked #Yum _

Angel moved her foot rubbing it over Marco’s leg “So Pops phoned me earlier”, Marco raised an eyebrow “He phoned to say congrats to us and to how well we’ve done so far” Marco nodded.

“I read some comments last night after you fell asleep” Angel hummed as she took a sip of her juice “People thinking I’ve had surgery and my cock can’t be that big” Angel snorted.

“Their just jealous Mar” Marco chuckled “Oh we got a tweety from Water-7 and TribalHeart thanking us for our support and asking about doing a collection for us” Angel looked stunned “Seriously wow” Marco chuckled and picked up their empty plates putting them in the dishwasher.

“I’m glad I picked a pair of jogging bottoms when we got stuff” Angel looked up as Marco walked into the living room in a pair of grey shorts and a white tank top “You look hot” Angel simpered whistling low.

“I could say the same about you love” Marco wrapped his arms around her waist “Ready for a workout” Angel smiled “Depends on the workout” Marco snorted.

“Behave love we need to actually work out” Angel pouted but nodded “Fine can I at least admire my Alpha’s hot body” Marco kissed her softly.

“Why wouldn’t I let my Omega admire my body” Angel giggled and followed Marco as he led her down the corridor towards the spare room walking past it to the end of the corridor opening the door.

“Okay now this would make Bon more jealous than me fucking you” Marco watched amused as Angel walked around the gym in awe “Want some music on?” He asked motioning to the stereo system.

“I don’t mind” Angel said as she walked back over kissing his chest, Marco put a random shuffle of songs on and went over to the treadmill while Angel did some yoga.

Marco could see her in the mirror’s reflection as she sat on the floor legs out in front of her stretching her hands towards her feet, Before getting up Marco raised an eyebrow as she did a handstand.

“I know you're watching me Marco” Marco stopped the treadmill and walked over to her “I am, Now I know why you're so flexible” Angel carefully lowered her legs standing up.

“Bon took yoga classes for a while and made me go, I liked doing it” Angel smiled as Marco walked over towards the rack of weights, Grabbing the 5kg and the 8kg weights before walking back over to Angel.

Angel took the 5kg weights and tapped them against the weights in Marco’s.

Marco smiled as he started doing some reps, They moved around the gym doing different workouts, Angel stretched her back moaning softly as her back clicked.

“Mind if I take some pictures Mar” Angel looked at Marco where he was doing pull ups on a bar “Sure”, Angel grabbed her phone and opened the camera as she walked over to the mirror.

Angel took a few photos and smirked. Each shot had Marco in the background, Marco did his last pull up before letting go of the bar and grabbing a towel to dry his face, He walked over to Angel.

Kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, “Mmmm having fun love?” Marco mumbled into her skin “Depends on your definition of fun Marco” Marco exhaled softly.

Nuzzling her with his nose, “Think it’s time we stopped love” Angel giggled as he kissed up and down her neck, “Yeah I’m fine with that, We’ve been going for the past 3 hours anyway”.

“Bath or shower?” Marco asked letting go of her “Shower, I gotta phone Bon sometime today” Marco nodded as they left the gym.

Angel froze as someone she didn’t know was in Marco’s apartment, “Good afternoon Mr. Fushichou” The lady smiled “Good afternoon Raki, Ah Angel, Love this is Raki one of the cleaners, Raki this is my girlfriend Angel”

Raki bowed politely “A pleasure to meet you Miss” Angel blushed a little “We’ve just finished up using the gym Raki” Raki nodded “Of course Mr. Fushichou I’ll go work on cleaning now”.

Marco smiled and took Angel’s hand tugging her to the bathroom shutting the door behind them, He pinned her to the door kissing her “Mar….Mar stop what if..” Marco pulled her against him “Raki is in the gym love, She’s not going to hear us”.

Angel bit her lip as Marco moved down to her neck licking his mark, “Remember Saturday you're going to be in a room with people watching, If you really don’t want to then say and I’ll stop”.

“I swear you’re insatiable Alpha” Marco hummed softly pulling back to take his top off, Angel smirked and flipped them around eyes sparking “When you put it that way I guess we’ll just have to see if you can keep it down” Marco raised an eyebrow.

Groaning as Angel licked up his sternum “Omega” He growled low as she started to kiss and lick his chest down to his shorts, Angel knelt in front of him, Trailing her fingers over his hardened length.

Marco rocked his hips forward getting more friction, Groaning as Angel pushed his hips back with her hands “Don’t move” Marco nodded his eyes falling closed as Angel kissed over his shorts.

Before she started to slowly pull them down, “Commando Marco?” Marco let out a breathy laugh “Just when I work out” Angel hummed as she kissed each inch of his cock as she pulled his shorts down.

“Omega” Marco reached out to touch her, Caressing her cheek as she licked the underside of his cock, He kicked his shorts out of the way biting his lip as their eyes met.

Ice blue eyes full of mischief, Angel moved her hand to press his cock to his stomach as she kissed his balls softly, Marco flushed as she nuzzled them “Love” Angel moved back to teasing his cock.

Marco moved his hand from her cheek to her hair tugging softly “Stop teasing me Omega” Angel smirked as she deepthroated him taking in over half his cock, He couldn’t help but rock his hips.

Hand tightening in her hair “Angel” He groaned huskily, Angel hummed around his cock, Marco grit his teeth he wanted her, He pulled her off his cock “Marco?” Angel looked a little puzzled as he pulled her up.

He pulled her top and bra off before kissing her harshly, Angel moaned as he pushed down her bottoms and underwear, She kicked them aside as he backed them up to the shower.

Marco turned it on, Angel gasped as it the cold burst of water before it heated up, Biting her lip, He growled against her “Need you Omega” Angel wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close “Right here Alpha, Fuck me Mar”.

He picked her up, Pinning her to the wall as he lined himself up “Ready?” He asked softly, Getting a nod in return, Both of them moaned as he slipped inside, Angel’s walls fluttered around him as he pushed all the way in.

Holding still once they were flush “God...Marco so full...Mmm Alpha” Angel panted, They were both wound up, “So tight around me love, My Omega getting turned on knowing someone could hear us” Angel whimpered.

Their sounds were drowned out by the pitter patter of the shower, Marco rolled his hips fucking her in short hard thrusts, Lips moving against each other as they breathed harshly “I wonder how tight you’ll be on saturday Angel, Ah squeeze my cock again...Just like that Omega”.

Angel bit her lip as she rocked her hips down clenching around him in time with their movement, One of her hands tangled in his hair the other above her head trying to find purchase on the tiled wall.

“Marco please... Please Alpha” Marco grinned against her skin licking his mark, “Cum for me Omega, I’m right there with you Angel” Angel arched her back as much as she could, Her body trembling as he softly bit her neck.

Marco growled as he filled her, Holding her close as they panted against each other, Angel kissed him softly moaning softly as his cock twitched.

KNOCK KNOCK

Both of them jumped, Angel bit her lip as Marco’s cock brushed her g-spot “Mr. Fushichou, Sir your brothers are here should I let them in?”.

Marco frowned “Sure Raki, Can you put the bags of clothing from the living room in my room please”.

“Of course Sir, Would you like me to tell them that Miss is here too?” Raki called through the door, “Yes if you could just ask them to wait in the living room”.

“Yes Sir” Marco sighed resting his head on Angel’s chest.

“Guess there goes us having a second round” Marco groaned carefully pulling out, Angel breath hitched as he did.

“Hey Marco quit fucking Angel and get out here” Thatch called chuckling.

Angel blushed as Marco set her down “Fuck off Thatch” Marco shouted, “Sorry love, Let’s get you cleaned up”.

Angel covered her mouth as Marco used his fingers to clean out his cum, He kissed her stomach softly “Almost done….There” Angel whimpered grabbing his hand, Marco raised an eyebrow at her “Close...Please” Angel gasped softly.

Marco smirked, Flicking his thumb over her clit, Angel’s knees buckled if it wasn’t for Marco’s hand on her stomach she would have fell, He leaned forward to blow over her clit.

Groaning as she tugged his hair “Ah...Mar” Angel whimper turned into a gasp as he wrapped his lips around her clit, Moving his fingers inside her.

Angel fell forward as Marco quickly brought her over the edge again.

Her sounds muffled by her hand, Marco kissed her mound softly as he pulled his fingers free licking them clean, “WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY” Angel squeaked as Thatch shouted, Sounding a bit annoyed.

Marco helped her stand up and wrapped a towel around her before grabbing his own, Turning the shower off as Angel opened the door.

He took a deep breath in before going over to her “Go get dressed love, I’ll handle my brothers” Angel nodded shyly as padded over to his room closing the door behind her.

Marco walked towards the living room “Will you stop shouting, Why are you two here anyway?” Izo smirked as Thatch stood next to him looking miffed.

“Can you not keep it in your pants, Izo texted you hours ago telling you we were coming over to discuss saturday” Thatch frowned.

“Well I didn’t know we’ve been in the gym for the past few hours and I haven’t checked my phone” Thatch’s eyes widened as he looked past Marco, Marco turned around as Angel walked over drying her hair.

She had on a pair of shorts and a tank top “Your neck, What did you do fucking maul her” Marco ignored him as he smiled softly at her.

“Mr. Fushichou I’m done with cleaning so I’ll be going now” Raki said as she walked over a blush on her cheeks as she looked at Angel.

Marco sighed “Thanks Raki, See you in a few days” Raki nodded and excused herself.

“Well then this is awkward, Angel it’s nice to meet you I’m Izo, Now I want to see the clothing Marco got for you, We’re taking you to lunch and you are not going out like that” Izo said as he walked over.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Izo raised an elegant eyebrow at her, Gesturing to her clothes “I will not be seen with you looking like that, Marco get dressed will you” Marco rubbed a hand down his face.

“Izo, She looks fine, You're not playing dress up with her so leave her alone, Thatch keep grinning like that and I’ll be the one to cut your dick off” Marco threatened.

Angel jumped when her phone started to ring, “Crap it’s Bon, I’ll be right back” She said as she answered the call walking towards the kitchen.

_ “Hi Bon Bon, No I’m fine….Yeah it’s a home gym, No you can’t use it...I’m not a bitch” _

Marco smiled happily as he heard her giggle, “Holy shit you love her, Does she know?” Thatch asked, Marco looked at him “Seriously Thatch you congratulated us the other day, Of course she knows I love her, She is my girlfriend” Thatch raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m the one who posted Marco, He was busy making dinner” Izo said looking at Angel as she moved about the kitchen.

“I’m going to get dressed, Leave her alone, The both of you” Marco warned before leaving them alone.


	24. Chapter 24

_ “So how’s things with Law?, Are you two just having sex or did you take up his offer?” _

_ “Just casual sex, You were right about Kid he’s been blowing up my phone apologising, I don’t know if I should forgive him” _

_ “Truthfully Bon Bon, Your 18 these are the years that you experiment and fuck all the cocks and pussy you can, Then you settle down when your like 30” _

_ “Uh huh coming from the girl that bagged a rich older guy she gets to fuck everyday and don’t tell me he hasn’t fucked you today” _

_ “Well his brothers interrupted us from having a second round, Which I’m slightly annoyed at, Well more than slightly, I could barely concentrate on working out, I swear he could probably bench press me Bon” _

_ “I bet he could and you wouldn’t complain” Bonney chuckled. _

_ “I know I wouldn’t I swear he’s like a god, I really mean it when I say thank you Bon, As annoying as you are I love you Bon Bon, You mean the world to me, If you hadn’t been there for me” _

_ “Luna Wolf don’t talk like that, You deserve happiness, All I ever wanted to see you happy and healthy like how we were as kids, Have you told him?” _

_ “A little he knows about my scar, But not everything yet” _

Angel screamed as someone spoke up behind her “Not told him what….Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” Izo smiled softly.

_ “ANGEL….Luna Wolf are you okay?” _

_ “I’m fine Bon, Sorry Izo scared the heck out of me” _

“What the hell’s going on in here?, Angel why did you scream?” Marco demanded as he stormed over to Izo.

“Mar it’s fine Izo made me jump” Angel went over to him putting her hand on his chest.

_ “I’ll let you go Angel, Call me later love you Luna Wolf” _

“Yeah, We can talk later love you two Bon Bon” Angel hung up, She reached up to caress Marco’s cheek, “I’m fine Marco” Marco moved his hand to hers and nodded.

He glared at Izo “I said to leave her alone” Izo raised an eyebrow at Angel, “What haven't you told Marco?”.

Marco looked down at Angel “That’s between me and Marco, Izo, I don’t mean to be rude but that was a private conversation, I don’t appreciate being spied on” Angel retorted sharply.

“Izo” Marco warned, “I think you and Thatch should leave, We can talk about stuff on saturday” Marco sighed.

“Look I’m sorry I scared you Angel, But you being really defensive and if it concerns my brother it concerns his family” Izo stated a bit annoyed that she was being rude.

“I’m just saying, I thought you were a nice sweet girl, I’m starting to think I was wrong” Angel moved from Marco, The blond looked a bit hurt “I have every right to be defensive Izo, Marco I’m sorry I’m not going out for lunch with you lot, In fact I’m going home”.

Marco looked stunned “Angel?” Angel walked past them going to his room grabbing her laptop, Thatch looked up from where he sat on the sofa in the living room as Angel packed it away and grabbed the cases.

“Angel wait, Talk to me what’s wrong?, Look I get Izo can be blunt and he doesn’t trust a lot of people but It’s not a reason to leave” Marco tried to reason with her.

“I don’t care Marco, There are things about me that I don’t want to share with everyone, You said that there are times you want to keep stuff just between us and this is one of them times, But I’m not staying here if he’s going to be here”

Angel walked out of the living room, Stopping as Izo blocked her path “Move please” Angel asked, “I have to ask if you actually care about my brother or if your just here for the sex and money” Izo glared at her, Crossing his arms over his chest.

Marco and Thatch walked over “Izo what the hell, She’s a nice girl” Izo ignored Thatch as he stared Angel down.

“If I was a gold digger I wouldn’t have insisted on shopping in Water-7, I could care less if Marco was rich or poor, I’m not going to stand here and have to justify myself to someone I’ve never met before, You think I’m rude and a bitch but you a fucking hypocrite, Now move, I’m not asking again”

Izo growled “Look here you little brat, I’m not going to let some harpy come along and break my brothers heart again, What aren’t you telling him”

Angel grit her teeth “You really want to know” Izo nodded “Fine, I got kicked out of my parents house after my dad raped me and stabbed me to terminate the pregnancy, I was 16 and my mom didn’t believe me, That’s what I hadn’t told him, Marco knew I’d been stabbed, I told him the first time we had sex that I can’t have children”.

Izo looked stunned as Angel shoved past him grabbing her shoes as she left slamming the door.

“Shit...Marco I” Izo tried to say, Marco shoved past him “I don’t want you anywhere near her” He growled as he went after her grabbing a pair of shoes and his keys, Thatch looked away from him “You really messed up Izo”.

Marco ran over to the lift just managing to get into it as the doors closed, Angel sat on the floor crying.

He dropped to his knees “Angel...Love, I’m sorry, Please look at me” Angel ignored him “Little wolf, Omega please”.

“Leave me alone” Angel bit out “Angel no I’m not going to leave you alone, I’m sorry about Izo” Marco reached out to touch her, Angel shoved his arm away glaring at him, Her eyes full of pain and hate.

“I said leave me alone” She shouted, Marco frowned “Angel don’t push me away” He spoke softly, Angel grabbed her trainers putting them on “I’m going home Marco, I can’t….I can’t deal with this”.

“At least let me drive you home” Angel shook her head “Angel please, Just let me drop you home and I’ll leave you alone….I promise little wolf” Angel sagged “Fine”.

Marco put his own shoes on, He stayed quiet as they got out of the lift and walked to his car.

The drive was silent, The air between them full of tension, He pulled up outside her apartment “Angel?” He tried to talk to her.

Angel unlocked the door and got out slamming the door shut, Marco got out and frowned as she ran up the steps to the apartment building, He followed her.

“You can leave now” Angel growled as he got in the lift with her “I said leave”, Marco shook his head “I want to make sure you get in okay, Angel I lo..”.

“Don’t” Angel ground out, As soon as the lift stopped she stormed out, Marco followed her again watching as she banged on her apartment door.

A pissed off Law answered looking a bit shocked to see Angel.

Angel ignored him and shoved past him “Angel what are you?....Angel”

Marco heard her bedroom door slam shut before Bonney stormed to the front door “What to fuck did you do to her?” Marco looked down at the floor.

“I didn’t do anything, My….Izo….He wouldn’t let her leave till she told him what you two were talking about on the phone, The secret Angel hadn’t told me” Law grabbed Bonney.

“Don’t hit him, I think you should leave, Give her time to cool off” Law said sternly, Marco looked at Bonney “Tell her I love her and I’ll wait till she calls” Bonney sighed but nodded.

Marco nodded and walked away, A storm of emotions running through him.


	25. Chapter 25

Marco got back to his apartment and the door was unlocked, He sighed that meant his brothers were still there, He walked in and shut the door softly.

“Marco, Where’s Angel?” Thatch asked as he walked into the living room “Get out the both of you” He said calmly.

“Marco come on man Izo say sorry” Thatch gave Izo a pointed look, “I don’t care now get out” Marco just wanted them gone “Marco I…” Izo started.

“GET THE FUCK OUT NOW” Marco shouted “FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS I WAS HAPPY IZO, ANGEL ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME AND YOU FUCKED IT UP, SO GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT” Thatch grabbed Izo’s arm and dragged him towards the door shoving him out of the apartment before going back over to Marco.

“Mar…” Marco ignored him and sat down on the sofa “Get out Thatch” Marco felt the tears start to fall, “I love her Thatch and he’s just” Thatch moved over to Marco and hugged him.

“Marco it will be okay, Just give her time, You know how hard life can be at a young age, I’m not calling you old don’t glare at me” Marco sighed and stopped glaring.

“Marco there are things you’ve not told her either, I’m not telling you to go over there and force her to listen to your whole life story, I’m not going to tell you to forgive Izo, I just want you to know that we… Your family is there for you, I’m here for you”.

Marco nodded wiping the tears away “Thanks Thatch, I’ll be okay” Thatch kissed his forehead “Don’t drink too much” He said sternly as he got up, Squeezing Marco’s shoulder.

______________________________________

Bonney knocked on Angel’s door “Luna Wolf, Let me in Angel” Bonney frowned when she didn’t get a response.

Law sighed and moved Bonney as he knocked “Angel open the door”.

“Leave me alone”

“Open the fucking door Angel or I’ll break it”

“Fuck off Law”

“Last chance, If you’re behind the door I suggest you move”

“Law don’t kick her door down” Bonney frowned

Law went to raise his foot when the door opened and Angel glared at him.

“I said fuck off”

Law raised an eyebrow at her “And I’ve known you for a long time now get out of your room and sit on the fucking sofa, Either move or I’ll drag you”.

Angel huffed and shoved past Law, “I swear one of these days she will hit you” Bonney sighed as she went to the kitchen.

Law shrugged and went to sit on the other sofa “Talk” He simply stated as he sat down.

“Law I’m not a fucking marrionete doll” Angel growled.

Law sighed “Angel Leona Wolfe, You are a fucking idiot, I’ve met Marco a few times I have never seen him look so broken, It’s obvious you two love each other, This goes past you wanting to fuck him or the fame, Don’t sit there and try to lie to me, I’ve seen you at your worst, A broken little girl that hated the world and wanted to be left for dead, I patched you up Angel, I held you while you cried your eyes out at losing the chance to have a baby you want”

“Don’t think for one second I’m going to watch you break down all over again because of his brother being a fucking asshole, I’m not just your friend I’m your doctor” Law got up and moved over to kneel in front of her.

“Hate me as much as you want, I can’t let you destroy a chance to be happy because of your past, I know Marco has things he hasn’t told you about himself, I’ll let him tell you it’s not my place”

“So stop crying, Take some time to think then call him cause I bet he’s broken up about this, About you pushing him away” Law wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

“I care about you Angel, You one of the few people I would do anything for, Anything includes telling you to stop beating yourself up about what happened, Your parents will suffer soon enough”.

Angel looked at Law puzzled “Once Marco knows the whole story, Tell him to contact me, I never told you but I got a blood sample after what happened, It’s the proof the court needs to lock him away”.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Angel asked, Law sighed softly “Because you told me you didn’t want anything to do with….So I didn’t tell you, I knew one day you would want proof” Angel nodded she couldn’t be mad with him.

“Right then now that you’ve calmed down how about we watch the end of the Sora movie” Bonney smiled as she walked over with a bowl of popcorn, Angel smiled softly “Sure we can, Law?”.

Law smiled softly opening his arms up for her to cuddle him, Bonney ended up curled up next to Law with Angel in his lap, “How’s Cora?” Angel asked softly, “He’s fine away on business again, He’ll be home in a few days” Angel nuzzled his chest.

“Bet you can’t wait” Law blushed “Shut up” He muttered as Angel giggled kissing his jaw “I miss him” Law reached out to the coffee table where her phone was.

“Call him” He said as he gave her the phone, Angel nodded and unlocked her phone clicking Marco’s number.

_ RING RING RING _

_ Click _

_ “Angel?” Marco sounded surprised _

_ “Marco, Hey” _

_ “Hey, Angel I’m so sorry about my brother” _

Angel shook her head  _ “It’s okay Marco, Can….Can you just hear me out I want to tell you the whole story” _

_ “I can” _

_ “He….” _

Law hugged her and nodded.

_ “He first raped me when I was 14, I didn’t tell anyone and thought he’d stop, It continued till I was 16, He made me tell her that I slept around and got pregnant, She didn’t care I got to three months, I threaten to tell on him that the….That it was the proof I needed to prove he raped me” _

Bonney kissed her arm, Stroking it softly.

_ “I told him Law was my doctor and he flipped and attacked me, He stabbed me and shoved the handle of the blade halfway into my stomach, He left me to die since I was bleeding out, I don’t remember much of how I got to the hospital something to do with a neighbour hearing me scream” _

_ “Law was the one who patched me up, I was out of it for a while, When I came round he told me the damage, That I couldn’t have children anymore, He claimed it was self defence that I tried to kill him after an argument, I got let off with a warning and forced to leave the house” _

Angel sighed softly _ “That's when I moved in with Bon, I didn’t want anyone near me after it happened, I couldn’t do relationships the first guy I tried to have sex with after was Law remember I told you I asked him to stop, I kept seeing his face even though I knew it was Law” _

_ “Bon kept going on about me needing to get laid cause I hadn’t slept with anyone since trying with Law, You….You were the first guy I had sex with since then, All of my exes I split with them cause they just wanted sex and I couldn’t do it” _

Law nuzzled her hair

_ “You...The way you looked at me it was so different from how people looked at me, I know you told me I was different for you that I didn’t care about you being rich cause I truly didn’t, I thought this was a chance for me to get past everything, That….That I could be happy” _

_ “I don’t want to lose this chance Marco, Can you still love me knowing this?” _

_ Marco sighed softly “Angel...There isn’t a doubt in my mind that would stop me from loving you, I know we haven’t known each other long but I do love you, I wish I could be there to hold you”. _

Angel felt Law wipe away the tears that started to fall

_ “I love you my little Omega wolf with all my heart, I want you here in my arms, In my home, In my life” _

_ “Alpha” Angel whimpered softly _

_ “There are things in my past to love, But we can wait to talk about them, When I can hold you” _

_ Angel hummed “Okay, My head hurt from crying” _

Bonney got up and went to the kitchen grabbing some meds and a bottle of water, Going back over and giving them to Angel.

_ “Thanks Bon, Bon got me some meds” _

_ “That's good, Do you want me to let you go so you can get some rest?” _

_ “I….I don’t want you to go, I regret leaving, I was just so upset” _

_ “Angel do you want me to come and get you?” _

Law looked at Bonney and nodded, He held his hand out to Angel, Angel handed him her phone.

_ “Marco it’s Law, I’ll drop her off I’m heading home for the night and have to drive that way” _

_ “Thanks Law, Thank you for saving her” _

_ “No problem we’ll be there soon” _

They said goodbye and Law hung up “Ready to go see your man?” He asked Angel softly, Angel nodded, Bonney helped her up and hugged her “Love you Luna Wolf” She mumbled kissing her cheek.

“Love you two Bon Bon” Law hugged them both “Don’t forget about me” Angel giggled “Love you to Law” Law kissed her cheek “Love you to wolf cub”.

Law drove her to Marco’s apartment going with her up to his floor, Marco looked a little rough when he opened the door, Angel whimpered.

Marco smiled softly at her, He smiled more as she tackled him cuddling close, His arms moved to hold her close, Law gave him a card “When she’s asleep give me a call” He said petting her hair before leaving.

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, Marco picked her up and held her close, Kissing her cheek as he walked them inside, Shutting the door and locking it. He took Angel’s shoes off for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm gonna be taking a few days off from daily updates.
> 
> I explained it as well in my other story, Got some personal stuff going on and I need some more time to write upcoming chapters.
> 
> Thanks for all the hits and kudos :)

Marco walked them to the living room and sat down with Angel in his lap “Angel” He said softly he was worried about his little wolf.

“I’m sorry I left” Angel mumbled, “It’s okay Angel, I’m sorry about Izo” Angel shook her head “I shouldn’t have gotten so angry, I just felt like he was judging me”.

Marco nodded “Yeah he’s like that, More so after one of my exes, But that story can wait, How’s your head?” Angel hummed, “It still hurts not as much as before” Marco kissed her forehead.

“How about we relax a bit then go out for dinner tonight?” Angel smiled softly “Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I can wear that dress, Can we go to bed so I can nap a little?” Marco nodded.

He stood them up and walked them to his room and gently put her down on the bed, “You get comfy I’m gonna grab some water and my phone” Marco said leaning down and kissing her lips before leaving the bedroom.

Angel took off her shirt and shorts putting them on the ottoman before getting under the silk covers curling up a little, Marco came back in and put two bottles of water on the nightstand along with his phone and card Law gave him.

He saw Angel’s clothes on the ottoman and stripped down to his boxers slipping under the covers, Angel hummed and moved closer to him, Resting her head on his chest.

Marco grabbed his phone and saved Law’s number, He kissed Angel’s head as he looked at the time it was 4pm “I’ll set an alarm for three hours from now” Angel kissed his chest and hummed her breathing already evening out.

A few minutes passed before Marco called Law.

_ Ring Ring Ring _

_ Click _

_ “Hey Marco” _

_ “Hey Law, Why did you want me to call you?” _

_ “Because I’m going to give you proof so you can get the courts to send him to prison or I can pull a few strings and have them both dealt with” _

_ “Does Angel know you're suggesting this?” _

_ “She knows I have the proof and that I said you might take it to court, I spoke with my dad, He says he can pull some strings if you know what I mean” _

_ “I know what you mean, Sure he can on one condition” _

_ “Oh don’t worry it will be slow and painful, I will make certain of that, And Marco” _

_ “Yeah” _

_ “Look after her” _

_ “I will, Thanks Law” _

_ “No problem if you need any help anytime let me know” _

_ “Will do, See ya” _

_ “Yeah see ya” _

Marco hung up, Kissing Angel’s hair jumping when she mumbled “Surgeon of death”, “You’re meant to be napping little wolf” Angel hummed.

Three hours later

Angel grumbled as the alarm stopped “Time to get up love” Marco brushed his fingers through her hair “Five more minutes, I’m comfy” Marco chuckled and kissed her hair.

He let her rest for five minutes. “Alright time’s up little wolf come on” Angel huffed and rolled off of his chest pulling a pillow to cuddle, Marco turned on his side and kissed her shoulder.

“How about we go to Totto’s for dinner?” Angel turned back around to face him “Okay but I’m having the deluxe chocolate cake for dessert” Marco chuckled as she kissed him, Moving the pillow as she rolled him on his back and straddled his waist.

Marco moved his hands to her hips, Caressing softly as they kissed, Angel pulled back staring down at him, “Love you Marco” Marco smiled dopily “Love you two Angel”.

They got up and grabbed some clothes Marco put on a pair of dark grey slacks with a light blue shirt and soft black leather jacket.

Angel took her bra off and put on the black bondage dress grabbing a pair of black heels along with a small black purse .

Marco held out his hand to her, Angel smiled and took it, Grabbing her phone and putting it in her purse, She squeaked as Marco picked her up.

“Mar I can walk you know” Marco chuckled “I know just let me enjoy treating my girl like a princess” Angel blushed bright red as Marco moved her to hold her with one arm as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

Angel gave Marco her shoes so he could put them on while they were in the lift, Once they got down to the car he set her on her feet leaning down and kissing her “Mine” He whispered against her lips.

Angel tapped his arm as she got in the car, Marco chuckled and walked around the car, He held her hand while driving.

Marco held the car door open for her smiling softly as she took his hand, They walked into the restaurant “Table for two in a private room please” Marco asked.

“I’m sorry sir we’re fully booked at the moment, Unless you have a reservation” The server almost sneered, Marco frowned about to retort when a tall crimson haired male walked over.

“There a problem here” The server turned to the male “Ah Sir, They don’t have a reservation” The crimson haired male looked at them.

“You do realise who they are right?” The crimson male snarked at the server, The server looked a little worried “Their pornstars Sir” The male sounded scornful.

Marco was about to cut in but Angel squeezed his hand, “So let me get this straight, You're turning them away when we have tables available for what reason, Jealousy”.

The server grew more and more worried “Not to mention that  **he** is the CEO of the company that we just formed a merger with and this lovely lady is my  **sister** , I suggest you get your stuff and leave”

“But sir I need this job” The server pleaded.

“Not my problem you should have thought of that before being rude to our customers and my family” The server dropped their head and walked away.

“Ruthless as ever big brother Katakuri” Angel smiled, Katakuri looked her over, “You look good sis, Mr. Fushichou” Marco nodded at him.

“Come on I got a private room for you two” Katakuri led them upstairs to a private room, “Enjoy and sis please no having sex in here, I’m sick of telling Bon the same thing” Katakuri said sternly.

Angel blushed glaring at him “I’m not Bon, Kuri I know how to behave at a restaurant and it’s your fault for walking in on her date” Katakuri shook his head.

“Whatever sis, You know how it works” Angel nodded as he left, “Should I ask?” Marco chuckled.

He pulled her chair out for her, Angel raised an eyebrow “Such a gentleman Mr. Fushichou” Marco bowed a little holding his hand out to her “For you Miss. Wolfe always” Angel couldn’t help but blush as she took his hand taking her seat.

Marco sat down opposite her smiling when her leg brushed his, He looked at the glass table and the menu projected on it, Angel hummed as she tapped the table “Projected menus that’s fancy” Marco said in amusement.

“Yeah it’s only in the private rooms, Hence how Bon almost got away with fucking Kid in the other room” Marco chuckled as he looked over the menu and ordering.

Once they finalised their order the menu faded and a new screen showed up, “Want to play a game?” Angel smiled, Marco nodded “Sure little wolf”.

Angel pulled a menu up on the side of the table and scrolled “Only the family knows about this screen, Since we use these rooms the most” Angel said as she pulled up tabletop games.

Marco was pretty impressed “How did they program these?” He asked as Angel loaded up air hockey “Kuri, He’s a tech designer, Remember I told you Bon’s older brother programmed the cameras I have, It was Kuri” Marco nodded.

“Sounds like I may need to convince him to join our R&D department” Angel hummed as the game started “Use your fingers to move it” Marco nodded as his slider hit the puck Angel blocked it, Hitting it back and scoring.

“I have a lot of practise Marco, Me and Bon play this every time we come here” Marco hummed “Well I’m competitive love so you're on”.

They both laughed as they played a few rounds when there was a knock at the door, Angel blushed and ended the game “Come in”, Two servers came in and put their orders down before bowing and leaving.

Marco raised his eyebrow “They aren’t supposed to bother whoever is in here” Angel said as she took a sip of her mint mocktail.

They fell into an easy conversation about life and random subjects, Angel giggled as Marco joined her little game of footsie under the table, “So you and Thatch go to that coffee place a lot?” Marco nodded.

“It’s Thatch’s favourite coffee shop in the city” Angel hummed “I can agree with that, Have you tried their hot chocolates they are really nice” Marco shook his head, “We’ll have to go sometime and try them”.

Angel smiled sweetly, “Want some dessert?” She asked after the servers cleared the table “Sure I already know you want cake” Angel smirked “Oh Marco it’s not just cake you should try some” Marco hummed and looked over the menu.

Angel bit her lip as she stared at him, She got up and walked around the table skimming her fingers up his arm as she moved behind his chair, Pressing her body to his back “Love what are you?” Marco inhaled as Angel licked the shell of his ear.

A shot of pleasure spiked down his back, He felt his cock stir as she nibbled the tip of his ear “How about we get dessert to go” Angel purred into his ear, Marco tilted his head back looking up at her with half lidded eyes.

“Is my Omega wanting her Alpha?” Angel purred as she kissed along his neck nibbling softly “Maybe” Marco chuckled “Sure let me order something” Angel hummed moving to sit across his lap.

Marco looked at the menu and chose a slice of pineapple upside down cake, His fingers trailed up her thigh as Angel made the order to go, “So what got you all excited?” Marco rumbled against her neck.

“Just looking at you” Marco hummed licking his mark lovingly “I see, Think you can be a good girl till we get home” Angel nuzzled his throat “Yes Alpha”.

A low growl rumbled in his throat, His left hand moved to the side of her dress, His fingers slipping under the fabric teasing her nipple, Angel tittered as he rubbed the bit of stubble on his chin against her cheek.

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door, Marco pulled back his hand slipping his jacket over her shoulder as Katakuri walked in with two boxes, Sighing as he saw Angel in his lap.

“For god sake sis, Here’s your cake I swear one of these days someone is going to get caught by someone other than me” Katakuri shook his head as he left.

The two burst out laughing “Poor Kuri, He always ends up walking in at the wrong moments” Angel giggled standing up and waiting for Marco.

She waved to Katakuri as they left.

Marco chuckled as Angel pouted at him, “I’m not dropping our cakes so you can pounce me, We’re saving these for afterwards” Angel sighed happily as she took off her heels standing barefoot in the lift.

“Fine but I get to pounce you as soon as they are in the fridge” Marco chuckled as they got out of the lift and over to the door, Marco unlocked the door and let Angel in.

Locking the door behind him, He purposely took his time slowly moving about as Angel pouted at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans on if I should write Law and his dad torturing Angel's parents for what happened but it will be way down the line, Any ideas anyone has for things Marco and Angel can do together or for other characters I can try to put in.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Christmas I thought I'd update this, I've not given up on it I'm still working on it along with other stuff going on hopefully I'll get back to post more regularly

Marco opened the fridge setting the two boxes down before closing the door and raising his eyebrow at Angel.

Angel was still pouting at him, Marco smirked as he cornered her against the counter, Taking a hold of her hand bringing it to his hard cock “Thought you were going to pounce me love”.

Angel ran her fingers over his cock “I did say I would” Angel looked up at him, Her eyes half lidded as she bit her lip, Marco blinked as she flipped them around and dropped to her knees in front of him.

Nuzzling his cock tenderly as her fingers worked on his trousers pulling them down with his boxers to his knees, She swallowed his cock taking it almost all the way in on go.

Marco grabbed a hold of the counter cursing as Angel hummed “Ahh, Angel slow down a little” Angel pulled back and smirked up at him “Already wanting to cum” Marco frowned “I know we’re both horny love but I don’t want this to be over so quick”.

Angel stood up running her fingers over his cock “We have all night” Marco gave her a pointed look “No you want your cake” Angel blushed being caught out.

“Sorry, But it’s so good” Marco chuckled “Love it’s fine, Come here bend over the counter” Angel did as he asked, He pushed her dress up, Pulling her panties to the side “I’ll fuck you again properly after we’ve had cake” Angel mewled as he pushed in.

“Ah Alpha” Angel whimpered as he pressed a hand on her back holding her down as he rolled his hips, Angel inhaled sharply as he smacked her ass, “Think you can cum from having your ass smacked Omega” Angel wiggled her hips back.

“What do you want more Omega, Cake or your Alpha’s cock?” Marco pulled her back on his cock holding her still.

“Do you really want the answer to that?” Angel moaned, Marco kissed the exposed skin of her back tugging some of the strings with his teeth, “Love, I know you want cake” Angel groaned as he rutted his hips.

“You’ll get it soon Omega” Angel mewled as his fingers rubbed her clit quickly sending her over the edge, Marco growled as her fluttering walls milked his cock making him cum.

Marco rested his head on her back “Remind me never to get between you and cake” He chuckled, Angel bursting out laughing “Last time Bon got in the way of cake I bit her”.

Marco carefully shifted, “Yeah you better not bite me when I tell you to get cleaned up before you eat, I don’t really want to clean up cum from the kitchen floor”.

Angel pouted over her shoulder at him “But cake” Marco tapped her ass “You can wait a few minutes love”, He carefully pulled out so she could move.

They went to the bathroom to clean up, Marco shook his head as Angel walked to the fridge naked and grabbed out the cakes.

“Your adorable love” He said as he walked over to her, Taking the fork from her.

So they stood in the kitchen naked eating cake, Angel gave him some and Marco moaned “Holy shit, That is really good cake”.

“I told you so, See why I pounced you, This cake is worth a quick fuck before eating” Marco smiled as Angel shared a bit more with him “We are getting more of this” He mumbled.

After their cake they ended up lying on the sofa kissing the tv on in the background, Angel giggled as Marco ran a finger up her side “I can’t believe it’s saturday the day after tomorrow” Angel sighed.

“Yup one more day before we’re in a room being recorded, What do you want to do tomorrow?” Angel kissed his chest “Hmmm I’m not sure we didn’t really get to do a lot today given what happened” Marco nodded as he grabbed his phone and looked at it.

“We’ve not missed much” Marco chuckled “So I was in the background of your shots” Angel turned his hand to see his phone “Wow that’s a lot of comments” Marco went to their Newage account “Lots of people have commented”.

“How about we go get your cameras and maybe do a live show? If you're up for it” Marco asked as they read the comments, “Sure I can text Kuri and see if my new cameras are ready I forgot to ask him”.

“New cameras?” Angel nodded as she grabbed her phone “Yup he’s giving me 3 new video cameras like the one I already have, I’ll get him to drop them with Bon” Marco nodded and opened up Tweety scrolling through it.

He moved his arm to squeeze her ass, Angel wiggled her hips humming as she texted, Marco opened up the camera raising his arm that held his phone, He smirked as he took the photo.

“You taking pictures” Angel asked looking up at him “Maybe” Marco tilted his head at her, Angel hummed putting her phone back on the coffee table “Kuri’s dropping the cameras off to Bon after work”.

Angel sat up straight while biting her bottom lip “We can post nudes on Newage right?” Marco nodded “Yeah we can….Oh…” Marco flipped the camera around bringing it down as Angel covered her nipples with her fingers.

Her eyes half lidded, Licking her bottom lip, Marco reached up untucking her hair letting it fall over her right eye, Caressing her cheek as he took a picture, He moved his thumb to her lips.

Angel opened her mouth, Licking his thumb as Marco took a few more photos “Remind me to get a new sd card or a spare phone” He mused as she closed her mouth around his thumb.

Running her teeth over it as Marco smiled at her, He pulled his hand back moving it down to her breast, Angel moved her hands to rest on his abs as he thumbed her nipple.

Marco made sure to take pictures, His cock brushing against her ass, “Wanting another round Alpha?” Marco smirked “Of course, How could I not when I have my sexy Omega naked in my lap, Though I think we should slow it down this time love”

Angel nodded “Yeah not my best moment earlier, But I wanted cake” Marco chuckled “Yes I know not to come between you and cake” Angel blushed and tapped his chest “You tried the cake you can see why” Marco nodded the cake was really good.

He pulled her down to kiss “Love you Angel, With all my heart little wolf” Marco said sincerely, “I love you to Marco more than anything in the world well apart from cake” They both laughed.

Angel rolled her hips, Biting his bottom lip, Marco used his free hand to line his cock up groaning when Angel rocked back onto it slowly, “Make love to me Alpha” Marco kissed her as they rocked together soft and slow.

Enjoying taking their time, Marco sat them up putting his phone on the arm of the sofa as he licked and kissed her chest, Angel tipped her head back as she moaned, Arching into his touch.

Marco took his time exploring her chest, Grinning against her skin as he brought her over the edge, Her gasping his name, He tilted her head down to kiss her, Their eyes closed as their tongues danced together.

He pulled back kissing her neck, Licking and nibbling his mark groaning into her neck as she clenched around him, “Angel….Love”, Angel kissed along his neck running her teeth lightly over the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

Kissing it “Alpha” Marco tilted his head back running his fingers through her hair “Go ahead Omega” He mumbled lost in the feeling of her around him, Angel tilted his face back up to look at her.

Ice blue met dark blue, “You sure, It’s one thing for you to mark me Marco” Marco kissed her his cock twitching inside her “I know Angel, Go ahead I want to show the world I’m yours as much as your mine”.

Marco wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks “I want your mark my little wolf, Your Alpha would be so proud to have it” Angel kissed him, Marco hummed against her, Pulling back from the kiss.

Angel kissed down his jaw and neck kissing over the juncture again, Her tongue felt like it was scalding his skin before she bit him, Marco growled as he came in her, Angel pulled back a little licking the mark.

Marco held her close as he slowly came back down from his high, He nuzzled her cheek with his nose “Love you Omega” Angel brushed her lips over her mark “Love you to Alpha”.

They sat there cuddling holding each other as they felt loved and cared for, “We should get clean” Marco mumbled softly, Angel nodded carefully pulling up off his cock, They went to the bathroom to shower properly.

Angel leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed sweetly, Her fingers trailing the mark, Marco smiled lazily as they kissed under the shower.

Everything faded away for them, It was just them and their love for each other, Marco knew then no matter what he wasn’t going to lose Angel, He was nowhere near religious but he could have sworn that she fell from the heavens just for him.

They cleaned up and got dried “I don’t think I’ve had this many showers before in a week” Angel giggled as she put on some underwear, Marco chuckled “I’ve not had this much sex in a while, I’m just glad I can keep up with you little wolf”.

He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, “How about an early night, Today has been a lot” Angel nodded turning in his arms to kiss his jaw “Okay”, Marco picked her up and put her down on the bed “Just going to grab our phones”.

He walked to the living room grabbing both of their phones, Angel pulled back the covers so Marco could get into bed, He put her phone down on the nightstand when she shook her head.

Curling up into his side as he posted the pictures they took earlier.

_ LegallyAlpha _

_ Naked cuddles on the sofa the best way to end a long day @AngelWolfie18 @TheMarcoPhoenix _

_ #SexyOmegaWolf #Cuddles #GetJealous _

Marco opened up their Newage account and posted the other pictures there “Okay I posted them, One last photo to post” Angel hummed as Marco clicked the camera on his phone.

He pulled Angel close and kissed her forehead Angel smiled sleepily at the camera, Marco pulled up his personal Tweety account and typed the caption he wanted, Smiling as Angel relaxed and fell asleep on his chest.

_ @TheMarcoPhoenix _

_ #Claimed #OmegasBite #HappyAlpha #SleepyCuddles _

_ I’m proud to say my loving girlfriend has made her claim on me and I couldn’t be happier to be hers, My little wolf love you with all my heart @AngelWolfe18 _

Marco locked his phone and put it on the nightstand, Moving Angel onto his chest as he fell asleep.


End file.
